A 3as házikó
by MargieM
Summary: Jane és Lisbon, meg persze a csapat is, nyomoznak. Izgi, mi? A sztori egy beható Twin Peaks dara után keletkezett, ez tehát magyarázatot ad arra, hogy az egyedi karakterek (főleg egy konkrét közülük) miért olyanok, amilyenek.
1. A gyilkolászás

**Már megint valami túl nagyba vágtam a fejszém? Igen. Nem baj, meg fogom csinálni.**

**De amit mindenkinek tudnia kell, az az, hogy ez NEM egy szerelmes sztori. Vagy legalábbis nem az a lényeg. Nem, itt gyilkolásznak.**

A nő rettegve szorongott a sarokban. Tudta, hogy vége az életének, pedig gyilkosa éppen akkor hagyta el a szobát. Mégis biztosan tudta, hogy amikor a férfi visszatér, meg fogja ölni. Addig pedig nem tud elmenekülni, mivel felállni sincs ereje.

Halkan mormolni kezdett valamit. Maga sem vette először észre, aztán ráeszmélt, hogy imádkozott. Ugyan nem nevelték sosem vallásosan, mindössze egy keresztje volt valahol, mégis úgy hitte, ez segíthet. Nem a menekülésben, az elfogadásban.

Tehát csak ült az apró, sötét szoba egyik sarkában, és halkan imádkozott.

Nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el, de bizonyosan több mint egy óra. A férfi most nem tűnt olyan rémisztőnek, mint amikor elment, bár ehhez az is hozzájátszott, hogy amikor elment, egy baltát szorongatott, egy olyan baltát, amihez nagyon rossz emlékei fűződtek a nőnek, de most nem volt nála fegyver. Talán meggondolta volna magát? Vagy éppen most készít elő egy sokkal rémesebb csapdát? Akármelyik is legyen, a nő bátran nézett előre, rájött, semmi vesztenivalója sincs. Már mindent elvettek tőle, ami számított neki, semmije sem maradt, amit félthetne.

És akkor újra előkerült a balta. A férfi az asztal fiókjából vette elő, habár a nő biztos volt benne, hogy nem oda tette, amikor kiment. Tehát a gyilkosnak több baltája is van… Bár ez egy ilyen helyen – nézett körül a nő a szerszámoskamrában – nem is meglepő…

A férfi lassan közelíteni kezdett a nő felé. A fiatal nő nagyon aprónak érezte magát az irreálisan magas és izmos férfi mellett, mégis tudta, hogy ezt az illúziót az kelti, hogy ő a padlón ül, a támadó pedig minden előnyét kihasználva, fölé tornyosulva, erőfölényét fitogtatja. Mégis, a férfi kezében lévő balta tudatta a nővel, hogy nem egyszerű megfélemlítésről van szó, a korábbi, rémes esetekkel ellentétben, most tényleg meg fogja ölni. Tudta abból, ahogy közeledett, ahogy a baltát tartotta, abból, ahogy a korábbi perverz mosolyt egy komolyan koncentráló, összpontosító arckifejezés váltotta le.

Nagy levegőt vett. Az égre nézett, és már nem félt.

A férfi baltát tartó keze meglendült, és a szoba csendjét egy apró, ijedt sikoly szelte darabokra. Ahogy a férfi – gyilkos újra és újra lecsapott, nem kegyelmezve a nő ártatlan testének, mindent beterített a vér. A gyilkos még azt sem vette észre, hogy ő is tetőtől-talpig a vörös folyadékba ázott, csak amikor az épületből kifelé haladva egy ócska tükör előtt sétált. Nem ijedt meg, csak felkacagott. A világ egyik legkegyetlenebb kacaját hallhatták azok a kevesek, akik ott voltak. A férfi, és még valaki, aki bár megrendült a látottaktól, a férfi titka mégis teljes biztonságban van nála.

A férfi összeszedte a felaprított testet, és elindult vele az erdő felé. Már korábban is megtette ezt az utat, mégis most, első _jól_ végzett munkája után, élvezte a legjobban. Tudta, hogy hová tegye a testet, amikor aznap korábban eljött a pincéből, azért jött, hogy megássa a sírt.

Nem telt sok időbe, és a test már a gödörben is volt. De mellé kellett tennie még valamit. Egy baltát. A nő baltáját. Minden, a környéken eltemetett, test mellett ott voltak a baltáik, oda kellett őket raknia, hogy megvédhessék magukat más emberektől, akik csak háborgatnák őket. Olyanoktól, akik nem érdemlik meg ezt a felséges, elképzelhetetlen látványt, nem láthatják a testeket, amiket ő teremtett.

De őt nem fogják bántani. A mesterükre, feljebbvalójukra képtelenek lennének kezet emelni ezek az ártatlan, gyenge lelkek. Nem azért őket választotta, mert közel voltak, nem is azért, mert könnyen adták magukat, hanem azért, mert az ő lelkeik voltak olyan nyugtalanok, hogy szükségét érezte annak, hogy segítsen. Egy erős jellemmel sosem szállt volna szembe. A határozott emberektől tartania kellett, ők voltak azok, akik keresztbetehettek neki. Ők átláttak rajta, nem tudta őket manipulálni.

A férfi úgy gondolta, hogy az, hogy nem találkozott még ilyen emberrel a vadászterületén, az határozottan azt jelentette, Isten mellette van. Maga sem tudta, miért tette, amit tett, és most, hogy a nő teste a hideg föld alá temetve feküdt, nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól tette, amit tett. Ez az érzés volt az, ami visszatartotta egy ideig a gyilkolástól. De aztán, három hét vagy egy hónap után, újra úgy érezte, meg kell tennie. Egy ideig még ellenállt, de amikor az érzés, a késztetés elég erős lett, a férfi elgyengült, és megtette újra. Most már hatodjára. És most, a korábbi alkalmakkal ellentétben, már várta a késztetés visszatérését.

Nem tudta mi történhetett vele, mintha valaki más járt volna a testében ezidőtájt, mintha valaki más ölt volna, és az ő feladata lett volna összetakarítani. Eddig mégis felelősséget érzett az elvett életek miatt, sőt, ezt még most is érezte, de most mégis úgy érezte része a gépezetnek, és ezt módfelett élvezte. Most már ő is élet és halál ura volt, elvette, akiét akarta. Ha nem tetszett neki valaki, vagy a viselkedése, esetleg megérezte a késztetést. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy legyőzhetetlen. Már az erős jellemű emberektől sem tartott annyira, mint korábban.

Lépteket hallott. Nem túl közelről, az ismeretlen ember, vagy épp állat, még csak most ért be a hallóterébe. Sőt, ahogy tovább fülelt mozdulatlanul, arra is ráeszmélt, hogy a hangok okozója éppen távolodik tőle. Biztos valami állat – rántotta meg a vállát. De akár állat volt, akár nem, mennie kellett. Mennie, mielőtt találkozik valakivel. Nem félt attól, hogy a sírokra rálelnek, inkább attól tartott, hogy a főnöke kérdőre vonja, hiszen mindez a munkaidejében történt. Tehát sebes léptekkel indult vissza, az alig fél kilométerre lévő házak közé.

Alig öt percébe telt odaérni, bár nem az úton ment. Ha követte volna az erdei ösvényt, akkor majdnem kétszer akkor utat kellett volna megtennie, hiszen az a régi fűrészmalom felé tart. Így a térdig erő gallyak, bokrok között sietett vissza a tanya felé. Senki sem fogja megkérdezni, hogy hogyan lett földes a ruhája, vagy, hogy merre járt. Sosem teszik.

A férfi tehát nyugodt léptekkel közelített a tanya felé. Visszacsöppent normális, vagy normálisnak mondható életébe. Csak egy ember volt a sok közül, de volt egy titka. Egy veszélyes titka.

**Egy fejezet Jane, Lisbon, Cho, Grace vagy Rigsby nélkül? Igen. Most lelőttem a poént... Na, mindegy. Ígérem, hogy a következőben már a szereplők is szerepelni fognak! Ebben is szerepeltek volna, csak túlságosan belemerültem a gyilkolászás leírásának perverz örömeibe.**


	2. A következmények

**Itt van a második fejezet is, azért külön, mert így, körülbelül, egyenlő hosszúak a fejezetek. És azért egyszerre az elsővel, mert az előző nem fanfic, hanem gyilkolászás. Ami mondjuk a sztori része, de ez mégiscsak egy fanfic portál, nem?**

Egy fiatal lány sétált az erdőben. Nem hitte, hogy valaha ilyen helyre jut, de mikor nagyapja meghívta a nyárra, nem habozott, hogy igent mondjon. Azóta két hét telt el, és már az egész erdőt úgy ismerte, mint a saját tenyerét. Most azonban nem volt ideje csodálkozni, el kellett rejtenie a zászlót. Az összes helyi gyerek együtt játszott, és mostanra már őt is maguk közé fogadták. Ahogy át akart lépni egy kidőlt fát, bokája beakadt. Ahogy nagyot esett előre, és valami furcsára érkezett.

Ha nem esett volna el, meg sem tudta volna mondani, hogy ott más volt a talaj, de így, rá fekve, érezte, hogy, a föld besüpped alatta. Olyan volt, mint egy régi homokvár. Látszatra beleillett a környezetébe, mégis más volt.

Ahogy a kislány megpróbált felállni, keze mélyen a talajba süllyedt. Valami furcsát érzett. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mi volt az, de nagyon kíváncsi lett. Ugyanakkor valami furcsa érzés is hatalmába kerítette. Megpróbálta kihúzni a furcsa, puha dolgot, de mintha csak egy gyökeret próbált volna kihúzni, az nem hagyta magát. Végül pár pillanat után sikerült a felszínre cibálnia azt, amit megfogott. Az első pillanatban rá sem eszmélt, hogy mit szorongatott. Aztán egy pillanattal később, miután jobban szemügyre vette, rájött, hogy egy emberi kéz az.

Nagyot sikoltott. Olyan volt, mintha egy rémálomban lett volna, de nem tudott felébredni. Sikolya után alig másodpercekkel meghallotta az egyik nagyobb gyerek hangját, ahogy őt hívja, de nem bírt mozdulni, vagy megszólalni. Csak ült, az őt elgáncsoló törzs tövében, és halkan zokogott.

Négy órával később már az FBI ügynökei vizsgálták a terepet. A férfi, akit a gödörben találtak, több mint három hónapja halott volt. Tudták, hogy nem fogják egykönnyen azonosítani. Mégis volt egy erős érzésük az áldozat kilétével kapcsolatban. És a csapatvezető ügynök még egy dolgot tudott. Segítséget kellett kérnie. Tudta, hogy kitől, mégsem akarta megtenni.

Három hosszú órával később a férfi belépett a CBI főhadiszállásának ajtaján. Lealacsonyítónak érezte, hogy ide kellett jönnie segítségért, mégis tudta, hogyha nem akar több halálesetet, meg kell tennie. Céltudatosan lépkedett a lift felé. Útközben sokak megnézték maguknak, mivel annyira lerítt róla hovatartozása, és mivel látták rajta a lenézést. Néhányan halkan összesúgtak mögötte, mások csak a fejüket rázták, megint másoknak pedig volt jobb dolguk is, minthogy a jövevényre figyeljenek.

Ahogy a férfi kiszállt az első emeleten, Patrick Jane szinte abban a pillanatban nyitotta ki kék szemeit. Nem tudta mi lelte, talán a vészjelzője, talán az idegen léptek kelttették fel korábbi nyugodt, mély álmából. De akármi is volt, ébren volt. És egy idegen is volt a szinten… Ennek utána kellett néznie!

Illetve csak nézett volna, de nem volt rá alkalma, ugyanis az idegen gyors, szabályos léptekkel haladt el a kanapéja mellett, és nyitott zakója láttatni engedte a jelvényét. Az FBI jelvényét. Jane egyik fele megijedt, a másik, kíváncsibb, és nem mellesleg dominánsabb, fele viszont felpattant, és követte a férfit. Végig a folyosón. Az FBI ügynök, nem meglepően, Teresa Lisbon különleges ügynök irodája felé tartott. Tehát Jane is.

A férfi belépett a nyitott ajtón, maga után becsukva azt, éppen Jane háta mögött.

Lisbon az íróasztala mellett ült, éppen telefonált.

-… akkor tehát legyen az, de pepperóni feltéttel, de csak akkor ha va-

Ezen a ponton az asztalhoz lépő ügynök egy, azaz egy, elegáns mozdulattal bontotta a vonalat.

Lisbon meglepve követte a látóterébe pofátlankodó kézfejet. Nem lett volna meglepve, ha a kar másik végén Patrick Jane-t találja, de így, hogy egy vadidegen volt az, és Jane csak az ajtó mellett állt, így meg volt. Aztán, mikor pár pillanattal később ráeszmélt arra, ami történt, dühbe gurult. Nem érdekelte semmiféle jelvény vagy igazolvány, hiszen ez a férfi csakúgy besétált ide, és megakadályozta az ügyvégi-pizza megvásárlásában! Ez nem tetszett neki. És e nemtetszésének hangot is adott!

- Mit gondol, ki a fene maga, hogy besétál ide, és megakadályoz az ügyvégi-pizza megvásárlásában?

Az FBI ügynök már korábban eldöntötte magában, hogy akárki is lesz az intézkedő ügynök, ő csak a száraz tényeket fogja vele közölni, azt is bunkón. De mikor szemével végigkövette a telefonzsinórt, ráeszmélt, hogy ezzel a nővel nem tud bunkó lenni. A földre is csak Lisbon dühös szavai rángatták vissza. Istenem, ez a nő még szebb, amikor haragszik!

- Én… én… - ebben a pillanatban sikerült magát annyira megnyugtatnia, hogy értelmes mondatokban tudjon beszélni – Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam! Jane Patrick vagyok, FBI. Nem szakítottam volna meg a telefonbeszélgetését, ha nem ártatlan életek lennének veszélyben. Engedje meg, hogy felvázoljam a helyzetet!

Közben kint, az asztaloknál, a többi ügynök halkan tanácskozott a furcsa idegenről. Éppen Grace beszélt.

- Ti is láttátok, hogy az a férfi pont úgy néz ki, mint Jane, csak kék a haja és szőke a szeme?

Jól szólottál, Grace leányom! Mert bizony a férfinek tényleg kék haja és szőke szeme volt. És amit hőseink nem láthattak, az az inge alatti mellénye volt.

Most Rigsby-n volt a meglepődés sora.

- Az hagyján, de hallottam, hogy Jane Patricknek hívják!

- Ez több mint véletlen! – kontrázott rá Cho

De ekkor nem volt idejük tovább pletykálni, mert Lisbon a hátuk mögé lépett.

- Csapat! Rossz hírt kell közölnöm. Ugyan megoldottunk egy ügyet, de most nem tudunk pizzázni. - Lisbon hallotta a csalódott sóhajokat, de nem törődött velük, folytatta - Most mindenki hazamegy és összepakol. Van rá olyan – itt az órára pillantott – negyvenöt percetek.

- De Lisbon! Én egy órára lakom!

- Nem baj, majd megoldod.

- És miért kell összecsomagolni?

- Majd a kocsiban elmondom.

- Hol találkozunk?

- Itt. Még negyvennégy.

Mindenki sietve indult hazafelé, hogy összepakoljon. Lisbon is megtette volna, de mivel túl sok Gyilkos Elméket nézett, neki mindig volt az irodában összepakolt úti csomagja.

Negyvennégy és fél perccel később mindannyian útra készen álltak az autóik mellett.

**És most, mindenki vegyen egy nagy levegőt! Most mindenki fog hagyni egy kommentet, jó? Igen? Akkor hajrá!**


	3. Az ügy

**Második nap, harmadik fejezet. Most mondja valaki, hogy a nyáriszünet rossz dolog!**

A csapatnak, nehézkesen ugyan, de sikerült belezsúfolódnia egyetlen autóba. Nem mehettek többel, két fekete terepjárót már nem lehetett flotta-kocsinak hazudni. Lisbon vezetett, Jane mellette ült az anyósülésen, hátul pedig a többiek foglaltak helyet. Grace a két férfi közé volt ékelődve, és láthatólag frusztrálta a helyzet. Ellentétben Rigsbyvel. A férfi ugyanis nagyon örült a nő közelségének, bár ezt megpróbálta magában tartani. Nem sok sikerrel.

A csomagtartót teljesen feltöltötték, Lisbon hátizsákja így csak az utastérbe fért, még kisebb helyre szorítva a hátul utazókat. Grace irigyen méregette Jane-t, aki elégedett vigyorral terpeszkedett az anyósülésen. A nő a szexuális zaklatással tartotta egyenlőnek azt, ahogy a két férfi közé volt szorulva. Nem mellesleg Jane még talán kisebb is volt, mint ő, tehát neki járt volna az anyósülés. Ahogy Jane hátrapillantott. Ahogy meglátta a hátsó zsúfoltságot, arcán a korábbi elégedett vigyor helyét egy még elégedettebb vette át.

Lisbon keze a zsebét tapogatta, a kulcsot kereste. Bármelyik zsebébe nyúlhatott volna, úgysem találta volna meg. Ugyanis elfelejtette, hogy az autó nem az ő szolgálati kocsija volt, hanem Rigsby-é.

- Kinél van a kulcs?

Mindenki egymásra nézett, kivéve persze Jane-t, majd a mutatóujjak a magasba lendültek. Cho Rigsbyre mutatott, Rigsby Gracere, Grace pedig Chora.

Lisbon megrázta a fejét.

- Mindenki nézze meg a zsebeit!

A két férfi azonnal nekilátott, Grace viszont csak ült.

- Én nem nézem meg, ők úgyis mindent éreznek, ami az én zsebemben van! – mondta durcásan

Lisbon értette a finom célzást, és kiszállást vezényelt. Az autó mellett álltak, amikor Rigsby diadalittasan felkiáltott, hogy megtalálta a kulcsot. Azonnal odaadta azt a kissé szúrós tekintetű Lisbonnak.

- Most pedig új ülésrend. Én vezetek, Grace navigál, ti pedig sorsot húztok a szélső helyekért.

Lisbon sarkon fordult, beszállt, és nem törődött a háta mögött gyorsan felhangzó „Nade Lisbon!"-okkal. Grace fülig érő vigyorral szállt be az anyósülésre.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ezért még sokkal tartozol nekem?

Grace bólintott, tényleg tudta.

Pár pillanattal később a fiúk visszazsúfolódtak a hátsó ülésre. Jane Lisbon mögé ült, mellette Cho foglalt helyet, a másik szélen pedig Rigsby. Cho láthatólag nem élvezte a helyzetet, pedig általában nem lehetett rajta észrevenni nemtetszését.

Lisbon széles mosoly kíséretében behelyezte a gyújtáskapcsolóba a kulcsot és… semmi. A kulcs nem fordult el.

Gyilkos tekintettel fordult hátra Rigsby felé.

- Nem véletlenül van két kulcs a karikán! – emelte fel védekezőleg a kezét a férfi

Lisbon tehát megpróbálta a másik kulcsot is. És ahogy az elfordult, rájött, hogy tényleg nem véletlenül volt a karikán.

- De ha ez a kocsi kulcsa, akkor mi a másik? – kérdezte Grace

- Egy fél évvel ezelőtt megpróbálták feltörni a kocsit, és tönkretették az egyik zárat. Nem akartam mind az ötöt és a gyújtáskapcsolót is kicseréltetni, tehát csak ott van új zár. De ahhoz persze másik kulcs kell.

- Logikus.

Egy pár pillanatig csendben haladtak, amikor is mindenkinek eszébe jutott az, amit Lisbon ötvenhárom és fél perccel korábban ígért. Ámde senki sem merte szóvá tenni. Végül aztán Grace vette a bátorságot, hogy megszólaljon.

- Hová is megyünk?

- A MAGAS HEGYRE!

Mindenki megdöbbenten bámult Jane-re, még Lisbon is levette a szemét az útról. De hát nekik sosem volt gyerekük, nem tudhatták mi lelte a férfit. Végül Lisbon megrázta a fejét, és visszanézett az útra. Szerencséjükre, mert már majdnem áttértek a szembejövő sávba.

- Tehát hová megyünk? – kérdezte most már Rigsby

- Beépülünk.

Mindenki meglepetten nézett. Az ilyesmi nem az ő feladatuk volt. Ahogy azt a különböző tv-műsorok helyesen leképezték, az ilyesmi az FBI-osok és a vakmerő amatőrök feladata volt. De Lisbon folytatta, tehát figyelmesen hallgatták.

- Egy éve rejtélyesen emberek kezdtek eltűnni. Az egész központjában egy tábor áll. Általában munkahelyi csapatépítő-túrák célpontja a hely, van is valamilyen terapeutájuk. Tehát az első nő, aki eltűnt, innen tűnt el. A következő a közeli faluból. Aztán egy olyan férfi, aki szintén itt szállt meg, tűnt el, egy közeli benzinkútról. Ő nem csoporttal volt itt, mindössze egy utazóügynök volt, akinek szállás kellett éjszakára. Ráadásul a benzinkút már Oregonba esett.

- De akkor ez egy államközi bűntény nem?

- Az.

- Akkor nem az FBI ügye?

- De az. Mindjárt ti is megértitek. Tehát van ez az ügynök. Jane Patrick. Övé az ügy az FBI-nál. Az övé és a társáé. Már lefoglaltak egy turnust ebben a komplexumban, mai kezdéssel. De tegnap a közeli erdőben előkerült egy férfi teteme. Az iroda pedig spórol a munkaerővel, és neki adta az ügyet. Ígyhát oda az inkognitója, hiszen ha egy ilyen helyen holttestet találnak, minden helyi odacsődül. Szóval megkért minket, hogy menjünk el a helyettük, mert minket nem ismernek, és mi jogosan intézkedhetünk arrafelé.

Tehát megvolt a nagy sietség oka, és a csapat láthatóan beletörődött ebbe. Már csak egy kérdés maradt.

- Mi az álcánk?

Lisbon arcára széles vigyor ült ki.

- Ügyvédek vagyunk.

Mindenki bólogatni kezdett. Végülis ez megmagyarázza a konzervatív ruháikat, humortalanságukat és jogi ismereteiket.

De mi lesz Jane-el?

- És velem mi lesz?

Lisbon arcán még szélesebb lett a vigyor.

- Te a főnök fia vagy. Kényszerből lettél ügyvéd, és, többek közt, azért vagyunk itt, hogy belédneveljünk egy kis illemtudást.

Grace alig bírta visszatartani a kuncogást.

- És mi lesz a jelvényekkel és a fegyverekkel? – kérdezte Cho

- Azokat majd a kocsiban hagyjuk. Ezek nem vámosok, nem fognak mindent átnézni. És a táskámban vannak az új papírjaink. Grace, kivennéd?

És Grace kivette. A fehér borítékban öt jogosítvány volt. Pillanatok alatt kiosztotta őket.

- Simon Baker, Tim Kang, O… Owain Sebastian Yeoman. Szerintem maradjunk a Sebastiannél, jó? – mindenki bólintott – Tehát Lisbon lesz Robin Jessica Tunney, és én pedig Amanda Righetti.

- Ki találta ki ezeket a neveket? – Rigsby láthatóan nem volt kibékülve azzal, amit kapott

Lisbon megvonta a vállát. Ő sem tudta, de örült, hogy nem kellett az igazi nevüket használniuk.

- Próbálja meg mindenki memorizálni a sajátját, jó? És természetesen a többit is.

Ezek után Lisbon figyelme visszatért az útra. Még sok utat kellett megtenniük. Az 5-ösön haladtak északnak, olyan sokáig, hogy Grace el is aludt. A fiúk pedig barkóbáztak. A játék lényege az volt, hogy Rigsby és Cho játszottak, Jane pedig két-három kérdés után megmondta a választ. Ennek az lett a vége, hogy Lisbonnak meg kellett fenyegetnie a férfit, mert Rigsby már teljesen kiborult. Nem szerette, ha nem volt siker élménye egy játékban.

Aztán végre megérkeztek. Ahogy kimásztak az autóból, egy hatvan év körüli nő jött ki üdvözölni őket. Aznapra már nem volt más dolguk, mint aludni. Sőt, a következő nap is csak körüljárják a tábort, mivel a terapeuta – akiről senki sem tudta, hogy miért kell – nem ér rá.

Tehát elfoglalták a szállásukat. A hármas házat.

**Most lehet azon gondolkodni, hogy mennyire lesz fontos az ügy a sztoriban. Ha valaki tudja, szóljon! És nyugodtan éljetek a szólásszabadságotokkal!**


	4. A beköltözés

**Egy újabb nap, egy újabb fejezet… Meg tudnám szokni.**

A ház nem volt túl nagy, de legalább kényelmesnek tűnt. Mrs. Dreyfus, a házvezetőnő, felajánlotta, hogy megmutatja nekik a szállást.

Összesen három hálószoba és hat ágy volt. Egy egyágyas szoba az emeleten, és két nagyobb szoba a földszinten. A három fős szobát kapták a fiúk, Lisbont és Grace-t pedig a folyosó túloldalán szállásolták el. A földszinten volt még egy társalgó, nagy kandallóval és kényelmes fotelekkel, mintha csak egy üdülési katalógus fotója elevenedett volna meg a csapat előtt.

A fürdőszoba az emeleten kapott helyet. Annyira kicsi volt, hogy két ember sem fért volna be egyszerre. Vagy csak nehézkesen. Ahogy ehhez az ajtóhoz értek Mrs. Dreyfus félrehívta Lisbont.

- Nézze, Robin, ugye szólíthatom így? – Lisbon kurtán bólintott – Szeretném elnézésüket kérni, a fiam miatt. Tudja az az ő szobája... – mutatott az utolsó ajtó felé – Amikor tudjuk, úgy szállásoljuk el a vendégeket, hogy ne kelljen ebben a házban aludniuk, de a kedves főnöke - Mrs. Dreyfus hangjából kiérzett, hogy egyáltalán nem találja a férfit kedvesnek - kikötötte, hogy egy házban aludjanak mind. A többi három kunyhóban pedig csak négy-négy ágy van...

Lisbon bólintott. Nem örült annak, hogy nem lesznek egyedül, hiszen így még a házban sem beszélhetnek nyíltan. De tudta, ha kiakadna, azzal csak rontaná a helyzetet, tehát ráhagyta a nőre. Majd kitalálnak valamit, hogy megosszák az információkat. Amikor Lisbon odébb akart lépni, a nő mentegetőzni kezdett.

- Tudja, átköltöztetném egy másik házba, de nem lehet...

Lisbon megértette, és nem is akart erről többet beszélni, habár a „Nem lehet" kifejezés felkeltette a figyelmét. De az elkövetkező hétben lesz arra ideje, hogy kiderítse ennek okait. Nagyon kimerítette a vezetés, semmire sem vágyott már annyira, mint arra, hogy lefeküdhessen aludni.

A túra hamar véget ért, a kis csoport visszasétált a földszintre. Cho és Rigsby kimentek a kocsikhoz, hogy behozzák, ami kint maradt. Közben Grace és Lisbon az ágyakon veszekedtek. Egyikük sem akart az emeletes ágy tetején aludni. Márpedig valakinek ott is kellett aludnia. Lisbon még homályosan emlékezett arra, hogy gyerekkorában mennyit harcolt a felső ágyért. Ám ez a rajongás mostanra tovatűnt.

Végül Jane oldotta meg a helyzetet, nem is akármilyen módon.

- Majd én megmondom, ki alszik lent!

- Hogyan? – Grace hangja kíváncsi volt

- Én látom a szemetekben, hogy melyikőtöknek van nagyobb szüksége a lenti ágyra!

Jane, hogy alátámassza a kijelentését, közelről megvizsgálta mindkét nő szemeit. Lisbon lebiggyesztette ajkát, nem látott túl sok értelmet a dologban. Honnan tudná Jane, hogy melyiküknek kell jobban az az ágy? Egyáltalán, hogy lehet a szükséget mérni? Semmi értelmet nem látott a dologban.

- Ez teljes hülyeség... – adott végül hangot véleményének

- Lisboné. – Jane-nek fel sem tűnt, hogy mekkora hibát vétett

- Bár ha jobban belegondolok... – vonta meg a vállát – Robin elfogadja a véleményed, Simon.

Grace nagyon csúnyán nézett Jane-re, de a férfi csak vigyorgott. Grace biztos volt benne, hogy Lisbon előre lefizette a férfit, hiszen ő _nagyon_ akarta azt az ágyat.

- Rendben. Meglesz. Mindegy. – ha szavakkal ölni lehetett volna, akkor Lisbonnak és Jane-nek nem sok esélye lett volna a túlélésre

Ekkor lépett be Cho és Rigsby. Az utóbbi hozta Grace táskáit, míg Cho az összes többit. Rigsby kissé megizzadt, míg Cho-n semmi nyomot nem hagyott a cipekedés. Talán Grace kissé sok ruhát hozott volna?

- De ha te alszol lent, akkor én zuhanyzom elsőnek!

Grace már korábban észrevett valamit, amit a többiek nem, méghozzá azt, hogy a melegvíz bojlerből jött. Ami ugyan nagy volt, de nem eléggé. Tehát ma valaki hideg vízben fog zuhanyozni... és az a valaki nem Grace Van Pelt lesz!

A többiek gyanútlanul bólintottak. Grace kinyitotta az egyik táskáját (a három közül) és előszedte a pizsamáját. Közben a fiúk már a saját szobájuk felé tartottak, de az utolsóként kilépő Rigsbynek még volt alkalma bepillantani Grace bőröndjébe. A férfi egész életében nem látott még annyi csipkefehérneműt, de remélte, hogy még lesz rá alkalma. Tehát nyálcsorgatva követte Cho-t, vissza, az ő szobájukba.

Ahogy beléptek nekik is szembesülniük kellett az igazságos helymegosztás nehézségeivel. Végül Lisbon segítségét kellett kérni, mert félő volt, hogy Jane a saját javára befolyásolná az eredményt. A fiúk persze nem tudhatták, hogy Lisbon adósa volt Jane-nek.

Végül abban egyeztek meg, hogy Cho alszik fent az emeletes ágyon, alatta Rigsby, Jane pedig a másik falnál lévő egyszemélyes ágyat kapja. Természetesen Cho kissé elégedetlen volt, de nem tehetett mást, minthogy beletörődött. Egyszer még bosszút fog állni minden egyes odafent elszenvedett éjszakáért, ezt biztosra vehetik. De természetesen ezt nem mondta ki hangosan, azzal tönkretenné a későbbi meglepetést. Tehát csendben kivárt.

Időközben Mrs. Dreyfus visszavonult a saját szobájába, ami feltehetőleg valahol a főházban volt. Grace pedig bevonult a fürdőszobába. Ahogy a fiúk zuhanyhoz összekészülve felsétáltak a lépcsőn, összetalálkoztak Lisbonnal, aki a fürdőszoba előtt állt.

Senki sem szólt, csendben vártak a sorukra. Végül, tizenöt hosszú perccel később, Grace kijött a fürdőszobából. Halványkék szaténpizsamája mellett minden nagyobb önbecsüléssel rendelkező ruhadarab elszégyellhette volna magát. Még Lisbon is kissé nőietlennek érezte magát, pedig ő nem is volt pizsama.

Mindenesetre amikor Grace kijött Lisbon vette át a helyét az apró fürdőszobában. Ő, csodával határos módon, kevesebb, mint tíz perc alatt kész volt. Utána Rigsby következett, akinek sikolya az egész államban hallható volt abban a pillanatban, amikor a melegvíz elfogyott.

Jane és Cho úgy döntöttek, hogy ők majd másnap reggel fognak zuhanyozni.

Ígyhát nem sokkal azután, hogy Rigsby kijött a zuhany alól, az egész csapat eltette magát holnapra. Ugyan akadtak kisebb gondok, például Grace beverte a fejét a túl alacsonyan elhelyezett plafonba, de végül mindenkinek sikerült elaludnia. Illetve majdnem mindenkinek.

De a csapat nagyobb része békésen aludt, nem is tudva, hogy figyelték őket. Pedig az ember, aki szótlanul követte minden mozdulatukat nem is volt messze tőlük. Egy emelettel fölöttük aludt.

**Tudom én, hogy most konkrétan semmi sem történt, de az ilyen fejezetek megírják magukat, én meg nem panaszkodom. És kommentben lehet tippelni, hogy mi volt az a fontos dolog, amit ebben a fejezetben megtudhattatok. Bár elég látens, de hát fene tudja…**


	5. A fiú

**Nos… Ide is írni szoktam valamit, de most végképp semmi közölnivalóm nincs.**

Másnap reggel az egész csapatot egy hang ébresztette fel. Melanie B hangja elképzelhetetlen hangerővel hasított a ködös hajnalba. Lisbonnak szerencsére sikerült viszonylag hamar kikapcsolnia a telefonja ébresztőjét, de ahhoz nem volt elég gyors, hogy a többiek ne fogják fel, mi történik. Nem volt irigyelnivaló helyzetben, végülis ki a fene akar hajnali negyed hatkor egy (vagy két?) ordibáló Spice-ra ébredni? Igen, a csapat válasza egy határozott 'Senki!' volt. Cho és Jane – akik egyáltalán nem tudtak aludni hajnali kettőig – már éppen meg akarták lincselni Lisbont, Grace szeme láttára – aki meglepő módon nem állt volna a móka útjába – amikor Mrs. Dreyfus lépett be a házba.

- Jó reggelt, kedveskéim! – látszott rajta, hogy jól aludt – Mi ez a zenebona?

Lisbon még vörösebbre pirult szégyenében. Nem hitte, hogy a telefonja hangja a főházig is elhallatszik, de úgy látszik tévedett.

- Robin bekapcsolva felejtette a telefonját. – hangzott az egybehangzó válasz

- Telefon? Azokat le kell adni a főbejáratnál!

Mindenki nagyon nyelt.

- Mindenkinek?

Mrs. Dreyfus kérlelhetetlenül bólintott.

- Kérem őket. Csak Mr. Yeoman adta ide az övét. Maguk sem kivételek!

És ezzel a felkiáltással az ördög házvezetőnője összeszedte a mobilokat. Hőseink kissé szomorúan, de kötelességtudóan átadták neki összes telefonjukat és csipogójukat.

A nő elindult vissza a nagy házba, még odavetett nekik valamit a reggeli időpontjáról, de erre senki sem figyelt igazán.

Ahogy a csapat visszaindult a szobákba, összetalálkoztak az álmos Rigsbyvel. Úgy néz ki mégsem mindenki ébredt fel a telefon hangjára. Lisbon és Grace visszamentek felöltözni, de a fiúknak még elszámolnivalójuk volt Rigsbyvel.

- Szóval… Sebastian… horkolsz? – Cho már nem csak a felső ágyért akart bosszút állni

Rigsby álmos szemei tágra nyíltak.

- Horkolni? Én? Soha!

- Valaki horkolt a szobában. Tudvalevő, hogy aki horkol, azt nem zavarja a horkolás, csak a többieket, és mi nem aludtunk, de te igen, szóval igen, horkolsz.

Mielőtt még fizikai ráhatást alkalmazhattak volna az álmos felek, Lisbon kopogott be a szobába.

- Bocs fiúk, bejöhetek?

Cho-n látszott, hogy nem szívesen mond igent, de végül bólintott. A másik két férfinek, főleg Rigsbyek, nem volt ellenvetése.

- Grace kiküldött, amíg öltözik, és a folyosón piszkosul hideg van.

És bizony Lisbon nem hazudott. Mintha csak a szabadég alatt állt volna, olyan hideg volt. Ellenben a hálószobák jól fűtöttek voltak. Meglepő, hogy a folyosót nem melegítették fel, gondolta Lisbon. Akárhogy is, jobb volt neki odabenn.

- Wow fiúk, nektek van kanapétok? – hangjából irigység csengett

- Nem, azt Simon hozta magával. – Cho hangjából furcsa gúnyosság áradt, olyan, amitől a többiek hátán felállt a szőr

A másodpercek csendben és lassan teltek. Lisbon vissza akart menni, és fel akart öltözni, a fiúk pedig… Nos, nekik is voltak terveik. Lisbon nélkül, de nem volt szívük kilökni.

Húsz hosszú perccel később meghallották Grace hangját.

- Kész vagyok. Jöhetsz Robin.

És Robin ment. Gyorsan, mivel már csak tíz perc volt reggeliig. Ahogy belépett a szobába meglátta Grace-t. A nőnek húsz percre volt szüksége, hogy felvegyen egy farmert és egy kockás inget… Lisbon dühösen megrázta a fejét és a táskájához lépett.

- Amanda, kimennél? – hangja csöpögött a gúnytól

- De a folyosón olyan hideg van…

- Tudom.

Végül öt perccel később az egész csapat többé-kevésbé felöltözve várt a ház előtt. Ugyanis Mrs. Dreyfus megkérte őket, hogy várják meg a fiát. És figyelmeztette őket egyvalamire: Joey autista volt. Végül, egy perccel az utolsóként érkező Rigsby után, megérkezett ő is. Végül együtt elindultak a főház felé, ami ugyan közel volt, de egy kisebb erdő választotta el a barakkoktól. Csak egy kis ösvényen tudtak haladni, amellett szinte átjárhatatlan volt a növényzet.

Ahogy beléptek, rögtön az ebédlőben találták magukat. Már szépen meg is volt terítve, hat főre. Lisbon, Grace, Cho, Jane, Rigsby és Joey… Az pont hat… Nem hiányzik valaki?

Ahogy Mrs. Dreyfus belépett egy tálcával, Lisbon rögtön nekiszegezte a kérdést.

- Csak mi leszünk itt? Úgy tudtam lesz itt valamiféle terapeuta… Nem mintha szükségünk lenne rá…

Mrs. Dreyfus elhúzta a száját.

- Dr. Richardson és az asszisztense, Jenny, ma nincsenek itt. Igazából szinte sosincsenek itt. Bár a doktor azt mondta, hogy holnap itt lesz, csak maguk miatt.

Ezek után nem tehettek mást, minthogy helyet foglaltak.

Mrs. Dreyfus ügyes szakács volt, márha ő készítette a reggelit. Olyan finomra sikeredett a szalonnás rántotta, hogy nem csak Rigsby kért repetát, hanem az egész csapat is. Reggeli közben beszélgettek. Amikor mindenki végzett, Mrs. Dreyfus elmondta az aznapi feladataikat. Illetve elmondta volna, ha lettek volna. Ugyanis csoportterapeuta hiányában nem volt semmi dolguk. Végül azt ajánlotta, hogy fedezzék fel a környéket együtt, hiszen a nagyvárosban nincs se idejük, se lehetőségük a természetjárásra.

Tehát a csapat együtt indult el kifelé a természetbe. Mielőtt elváltak volna, Lisbon eligazítást tartott.

- Tim, van itt valahol egy irodista, vagy mi, az FBI szerint. Kérdezd ki, de csak finoman. Nem jöhet rá, hogy szaglászunk. Sebastian, te úgyis mindig éhes vagy, legyeskedj a konyha körül. Amanda, neked nincs semmi dolgod, tetesd, hogy ismerkedsz a környezettel. Lovagolj ki, vagy valami. Én és Simon pedig… - és ekkor hasított belé a felismerés – Hol van Simon?

A többiek csak a vállukat vonogatták, nem tudták hova tűnhetett a férfi olyan hirtelen.

- Mindegy. Megkeresem, ti meg menjetek a dolgotokra.

És mentek.

Lisbon körüljárt még egyszer a táborban, de sehol sem találta meg Jane-t. _Biztos megint talált magának valami izgalmas elfoglaltságot_ – gondolta magában Lisbon. Tehát hősnőnk végül úgy döntött, hogy míg a férfi elő nem kerül magától, addig ő is csak lófrálni fog a táborban, mint Grace. Vagy pedig elolvassa a könyvet, amit magával hozott. Áldotta a jószerencséjét, hogy hozott magával valamit. Miután felvette a könyvet a szobájában, elindult, hogy keressen egy szép, nyugodt helyet, az olvasáshoz.

**TBC**

**Még mindig nem történik semmi, de higgyétek el, így a jó! Lehet, hogy egy ideig (= 2-3 nap) nem lesz friss fejezet, mert megszállt az ihlet. Egy másik, Mentalistás, rövid, de hepiendes- és szerelmes-sztori van születőben, emberek!**


	6. Délelőtt a tóparton

**Az előző fejezet végén Lisbon délelőtti terveivel hagytuk abba. Nem is húznám tovább az időt, folytassuk ott, ahol abbahagytuk!**

Lisbon tehát felfedezőtúrára indult a könyvével. A tábortól északi irányba indult, maga sem tudta miért. Ahogy felsétált egy magasabb domb tetejére, csodás látvány tárult a szeme elé.

Félútón a domb, és az erdő vonala között egy kis tó terült el. A szokatlanul kék víz gyönyörűen verte vissza a hétágra sütő nap sugarait. Az égen fehér bárányfelhők szálltak, és Lisbon hallotta a madarak csicsergését. Egy szó mint száz: a tökéletes vidéki idill tárult a nő szemei elé.

A tó partján farönkökből készült padok álltak. Nem sok, de mivel Lisbon teljesen egyedül volt, nem is sajnálkozott emiatt. Ahogy szemét a tó partvonalán futatta végig, észrevette, hogy a part egyik részén fák is álltak. Úgy döntött, ott fog letáborozni, a fák árnyékában, mert ugyan nem volt túl meleg, de a nőnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a nap folyamán ez még változni fog.

Elsétált tehát a kiszemelt padhoz. Ahogy leült, rájött, hogy itt megengedheti magának azt a luxust, amit az irodában sosem. Nevezetesen pedig azt, hogy felteheti a lábát az asztalra. Egy pillanatig sem habozott tehát. Ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, ráeszmélt még valamire. Már évek óta nem volt egy olyan szabadnapja, amikor csak leült egy padra, és olvasott. Sőt, az igazat megvallva már több mint két éve nem olvasott semmit rendőrségi jelentéseken kívül.

Nem tudta megállni, hogy egy pillanatra ne csak bámulja a vizet. Ahogy bámulta a lassan hullámzó vizet, eszébe jutott egy az apja soha be nem tartott ígéretei közül. De inkább elhessegette magától a gondolatot, és a könyvébe temetkezett.

A novelláskönyvből csak egy történet érdekelte, de ha már megvette, a többit sem hagyta olvasatlanul. Az egész könyv még így is csak kétszáz oldal volt.

Ahogy elkezdte olvasni, szinte megállt számára az idő. Órákig ült a parton, mégis egy pillanatra sem pillantott fel a könyvből. Az olvasás mellett egyetlen egy dolgot csinált, ami pedig nem volt más, mint a csokoládémajszolás. Végülis, mi lehetne jobb, mint a tóparton olvasni egy jó könyvet, csokoládéval?

Amikor az utolsó novella végére ért, szinte sokként érte az idő. Mintha csak egy pillanattal korábban ült volna le, most mégis sietnie kellett, hogy ne késse le az ebédet.

Becsukta a könyvet, és szinte futva indult vissza az ebédlő felé. Nem akart elkésni, rossz emlékei voltak az ilyen tábori ebédekről. Ahogy egy pillanatra megállt a domb tetején, látta Grace-t és Rigsbyt belépni az épületbe, tudta, hogy nagyon nem késhet el.

Nem is ment vissza a szobájukba lerakni a könyvet. Ahogy belépett az ebédlőbe látta, hogy ő érkezett utoljára. Maga sem értette, hogy miért akart ennyire időben odaérni, de akármi is volt az oka, sikerült neki.

Leült az asztalhoz, közvetlenül Jane mellé. A férfi másik oldalán ült Joey, Cho, Rigsby és Grace pedig velük szemben foglalt helyet.

- Simon, te merre voltál délelőtt? Kerestelek…

- Joeyval sakkoztam. Nagyon jó játékos! – válaszolt Jane rezzenéstelen arccal

Lisbon nem tudta, hogy hihet-e a férfinak, de remélte, hogy igen.

- És te mit csináltál ma, Amanda? – az udvarias kérdezősködés kezdett egyre inkább kihallgatásra hasonlítani, de ez senkit sem zavart

- Én? Sebastiannal voltam, itt az ebédlőben. _Ki nevet a végén_-t játszottunk.

- Én pedig megismerkedtem Miss Packarddal. – Cho már meg se várta azt, hogy kérdezzék

Mielőtt Lisbon megkérdezhette volna, hogy ki az a Miss Packard, Mrs. Dreyfus meghozta az ebédet. Sorban szedtek, Rigsby volt az utolsó, mivel mindenki attól tartott, hogy kiszedi az összes ételt. Nem voltak alaptalanok a félelmeik.

Ebéd közben mindenki jobban kifejtette a napja történéseit. Lisbon csendben, figyelmesen hallgatott végig mindenkit, hiszen tudta, sosem lehet benne biztos, hogy mi érdektelen és mi lesz még egyszer a hasznára. A Discovery Channelt is ezért nézte…

Ahogy Cho is befejezte a mondanivalóját, egy pillanatra csend telepedett az asztaltársaságra. Végül Jane szólalt meg.

- Na és te mit csináltál ma, Robin?

Lisbon kissé zavarbajött, nem tudta, miért érdekli ez a férfit.

- Én a tóparton voltam. Olvastam.

Az ebéd további részében a tábor és a természet szépsége volt négyük fő témája, ugyanis Joey és Cho csak passzívan vett részt a társasági életben. Cho egy könyvsorozat második kötetét olvasta. Meglepően jó volt, annak ellenére, hogy az első regény nem tetszett neki. Mégis, fejlődés volt tapasztalható mind a történet kidolgozottságában, mind a minőségben. Remélte, hogy a harmadik kötet még jobb lesz, akkor már igazi élmény lenne olvasni!

Épp ezért, Cho szinte észre sem vette, hogy a többiek befejezték az ebédet, egészen addig, míg Mrs. Dreyfus a tányérjáról nem kérdezte. De ekkor gyorsan ráeszmélt, hogy végre szabad, és mehet vissza Joanhoz, ahogy azt korábban ígérte a nőnek. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy miért élvezte annyira azt, hogyha a nővel lehetett, de volt egy elég alapos gyanúja. De erről majd egy másik fejezetben!

Ahogy a csapat szép lassan elhagyta az ebédlőt, Lisbon hátramaradt. Nem mintha nem szeretett volna a csapattal lenni, mindössze arról volt szó, hogy szerezni akart magának még egy sütit. Nem csak Rigsby szeretheti a hasát!

Ahogy elérte a sütistálat, komoly problémával kellett szembesülnie. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy karamellásat, vagy csokisat vegyen. Egy pillanatig csak bámulta a kekszeket, aztán egy vállrándítás kíséretében felkapott egyet-egyet mindkét féléből.

Ahogy megfordult, hogy gyorsan elmeneküljön a lopott süteményekkel, szó szerint beleütközött Jane-be. Nagyon megijesztette a férfi, nem hallotta a lépteit.

- Megijesztettél.

- Nem akartam. – Lisbon valamiért nem hitt a férfinek – Van kedved sétálni? Megmutathatnád azt a tavat…

Lisbon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- Úgy sincs jobb dolgom. – vonta meg a nő a vállát

Mielőtt útnak indultak volna, Jane még kivett egyet a csokis sütik közül.

- Tehát, miért jöttél a tóhoz?

Lisbon nem értette a férfi kérdését, hiszen említette már neki, hogy véletlenül jutott a tóhoz.

- Nem direkt jöttem ide.

- Nem? Talán csak nem tudsz az okodról! Biztos, hogy kell lennie valaminek, ami idevezetett! Valami régi élmény egy tóval? Gyerekkori horgásztúrák?

- Nem. Nem is tudok horgászni!

Jane megvonta a vállát.

- De abban igazad volt, hogy tényleg szép hely.

Egy pár pillanatig csendben álltak a dombtetőn, végül Lisbon szólalt meg.

- Azt hiszem, visszamegyek a házba… Van még valahol egy könyv, amit el akartam olvasni.

Nem is várta meg a férfi válaszát mielőtt elindult. Jane nem tartóztatta, más dolga volt.

**TBC**

**Tudom kicsit rövid fejezet, de nézzük a jó oldalát! Kereken ezer szó! (ha nem számoljuk a vastagbetűs részt) És ígérem, a következő részt gyorsabban meg fogom írni! Főleg, ha addig kommenteltek!**


	7. Joan Packard

**Kicsit késve, de újabb fejezet! Csak ma, csak Nektek, itt, a vastagbetűs szöveg alatt! Nem hiszed? Olvasd el!**

Ahhoz, hogy mindent megérthessünk, vissza kell térnünk az első nap reggelére. Cho, miután megkapta az aznapi feladatát, útnak is indult. Meg kellett keresnie Joan Packardot, a tábor gazdasági vezetőjét. Sajnos Lisbon nem könnyítette meg azzal a munkáját, hogy indokot is adjon neki a kutakodásra, tehát ki kellett találnia valamit, méghozzá gyorsan, mert vészesen közeledett az irodához.

De mielőtt bármit is kiötölhetett volna, a helyzet megoldotta önmagát. Ahogy elgondolkodva sétált át az udvaron, szó szerint beleütközött Joanba. Rögtön tudta, hogy ő az akit keres, mivel rajta kívül már a személyzet minden tagjával találkozott.

Sajnálatos módon ahogy meglökte a nőt, az kiöntötte a kávéját. Szerencsére nem magára, vagy Cho-ra, hanem a földre. Mégis, a finom kávé odalett. A szerencse abban is közrejátszott, hogy a nő láthatólag magát okolta az egész incidensért.

Amíg hosszasan szabadkozott, önmagát mindennek lehordva, Cho-nak volt ideje jobban megfigyelni az arcát. A nő ázsiai volt, a férfi feltételezése szerint kínai. Ajka keskeny volt, orra pedig lapos. Arcbőre vakítóan fehér arcbőre és kecses vonásai egészen olyanná tették a megjelenését, mintha egy porcelánbaba lenne. Alacsony volt, karcsú testét jól szabott szürke kosztümbe bújtatta.

Ha Cho nem lett volna olyan jólnevelt és hidegvérű, mint amilyen volt, akkor még a nyála is kicsordult volna. Sőt, az igazat megvallva, még így is jutott egy kevés az említett testnedvből az enyhén szólva megdöbbent arcára. Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol, és Cho bizony rossz volt. Nem is kicsit.

És bizony ez volt az a szent pillanat, amitől fogva Cho-nak nem csak egy okból kellett jó indok, hogy a nő körül legyeskedjen. Bár, ha valaki kérdőre vonná, a második ok jó indokot szolgáltatna a férfinek.

Cho nem is tudta mit mondhatna a bocsánatkérések sorára, hiszen tudta, az ő hibája volt az egész. Hirtelen nem akart sablonos, elcsépelt és higgadt lenni, nem akarta azt mondani „Ugyan, az egész az én hibám!" Mégis, tudta, hogy ezt kell tennie.

- Az én hibám az egész.

A nő még mindig folytatta az elnézést kérést, aztán egy pillanattal később megtorpant.

- Hogyan?

Cho-nak eddig fel sem tűnt a nő kedves, dallamos hangja.

- Azt mondtam, hogy az én hibám az egész.

A nő egy pillanatra Cho szemébe nézett, majd határozottan megszólalt.

- Uram, tudja mi a legelső dolog, amit megtanul valaki a vendéglátásban?

Cho egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Végül tanácstalanul megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nem tudom.

- Az, hogy a vendég sérthetetlen. Ennélfogva, maga nem lehet hibás, én voltam figyelmetlen.

- Érdekes… Én azt hittem az első dolog az, hogy a vendégnek mindig igaza van. – húzta fel Cho a szemöldökét

Igen, a férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét, ami nem volt rá jellemző. A legtöbb férfi izzadni és dadogni kezd a tökéletes nő közelében, azonban Cho ettől csak magabiztos lett. Sőt, még érzelmek is megjelentek máskor rezzenéstelen arcán.

- Tudja mit? Felejtsük el ezt az egészet, én pedig elkísérem magát szerezni egy újabb adag kávét.

A nő egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- Rendben. – mondta végül, közben felajánlva az egyik karját a férfinak, aki nem volt rest és belekarolt

Az épület nem volt messze, mégis nagyon lassan tették meg azt a száz métert. Cho nem akart nagyokat lépni, élvezte a nő közelségét. Nem tudta, Joan mit gondolhat, egyelőre beérte a tudattal, hogy a nő akarta, hogy átkarolja. Menet közben arról beszélgettek, hogy milyen szép is tud lenni az élet a hegyek közt, egy olyan helyen, ahol a kábeltévé is nagy újdonság. Gondosan felépített mondataik mégsem voltak teljesen őszinték, mivel gondolataik teljesen máshol jártak. Cho nem hitt a szerelemben első látásra, most az élet mégis megcáfolta. Vagy legalábbis erősen hitte, hogy megcáfolja.

Ahogy beléptek az épületbe, Mrs. Dreyfusszal találták szembe magukat.

- Margaret, jó reggelt!

A nő nem válaszolt, csak biccentett.

- Lennél olyan jó, és adnál mégegy kávét? Az előző sajnos kiömlött…

A nő első kérdése nem a cukorra vagy a tejre vonatkozott, sokkal inkább a baleset helyszíne érdekelte.

- Az ösvényen történt, az iroda felé.

- Nagy szerencse. Legalább felmosnom nem kell. Na, add azt a bögrét.

Joan illedelmesen odaadta, tudta, a konyhába senkinek sem szabad Mrs. Dreyfuson kívül belépnie. Amióta beléptek az ajtón, valahogy elakadt a beszélgetés, így Cho-val csendben várták, hogy a nő visszatérjen.

Nem kellett sokat várniuk, két perc sem telt belé, és Mrs. Dreyfus megjelent két teli csészével.

- Gondoltam magának is hozok egyet. Cukor és tej van azon az asztalon. – mutatott egy kis asztalkára a sarokban

- Nagyon köszönöm! – furcsa, de Cho köszönete igaz volt – Mit gondol, Joan, megisszuk együtt a kávét?

- Természetesen! Jöjjön, mutatok egy szép kis padot, ha jó az idő én mindig ott szoktam kávézni.

Cho lelkesen követte a nőt.

Joan nem hazudott, a pad tényleg szép volt, bár igazi érdeme a kilátás volt, ami róla nyílt a patakra. Arra a patakra, ami a Lisbon által felfedezett tavat duzzasztotta.

Leültek a kávéval, és beszélgettek. A kávé lassan fogyott, ők pedig egyre jobban belemerültek a társalgásba. Az igazat megvallva egy idő után már kávé sem volt, ők mégis tovább beszélgettek. Cho nemhogy az időről, még arról is elfeledkezett, hogy mi a feladata, miért kell a nővel beszélgetnie.

Mégis, így akaratlanul is, megszerezte a szükséges információk legnagyobb részét. Ez bizonyítja azt, hogy Cho vérbeli nyomozó. A nő alibijén kívül mindent kiderített Joanról, bár az igazat megvallva a nő is mindent megtudott hősünk álcájáról.

Még mindig elmélyülten beszélgettek, amikor Joan tekintete az elegáns ezüstórájára tévedt.

- Istenem! – kapta apró kezét vérvörösre rúzsozott szája elé

- Mi baj? – kérdezte Cho, láthatóan nem tűnt fel neki, ahogy a nő az órájára pillantott

- Az idő! Már háromnegyed tizenkettő van, és még semmit sem haladtam a mai munkámmal!

- Ugyanmár! – próbálta nyugtatni Cho – Egy ilyen apró helyen biztos nem lehet olyan sok munka…

- Általában nincs is, de új vendégek érkezésekor, mint most a tietekkor, nagyon sok papírt kell ám kitölteni. El sem tudnád képzelni, hogy mennyit!

_Dehogynem,_ gondolta bánatosan Cho, _el tudom képzelni_. De hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

- Sajnos mennem kell ebédelni. Te nem tartasz velem?

- Nem. Nem szeretem Margaret főztjét. Még találkozunk! – mondta, és amilyen gyorsan belépett Cho életébe, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt.

Cho elgondolkodva indult a főház felé. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit mondjon Lisbonnak a nőről. Végül arra jutott, hogy mindent el fog mondani a nőről Lisbonnak, de csak ha kérdezi.

**Nos hát… Tudom, tudom, azt ígértem gyors leszek. Ráadásul kitört a nyári szünet… Szóval csak a lustaságomra foghatom… Meg Chuckra! Nem, ti nem ismeritek őt. Viszont nézzük a jó oldalát! Ez a fejezet huszonhét szóval hosszabb lett, mint az előző, emberek! Haladunk!**


	8. Délelőtt az társalgóban

**Kitaláltátok? Igen, ebben a fejezetben azt fogjátok megtudni mit csinált Grace. Grace, és Rigsby, mivel ők ketten együtt töltötték ezt a napfényes délelőttöt.**

Ahogy jóllaktak Mrs. Dreyfus főztjével, egyiküknek sem volt semmi kedve járkálni. Inkább üldögélni, vagy még inkább aludni akartak. De ezt persze nem tehették meg. Miután Lisbon eligazítást tartott, elindultak a házuk felé.

- Te akkor sétálni fogsz menni... Amanda?

Grace először fel sem fogta, hogy a férfi hozzá beszél. Pár pillanat fáziskésés után természetesen realizálta, hogy ő Amanda, és gyorsan válaszolt is.

- Azt kéne csinálnom, de nincs sok kedvem... Mi lenne, ha inkább együtt csinálnánk valamit?

- De nekem Mrs. Dreyfusszal kéne megismerkednem. – a férfi hangjából nem hangzott ki túl nagy lelkesedés

- És az én jelenlétem kizárja Mrs. Dreyfusét?

Rigsbyn látszott, hogy ez a verzió meg sem fordult a fejében.

- Végülis... lehet róla szó. De előtte menjünk vissza a házba! Leettem a nyakkendőm.

Grace nem tudott nem mosolyogni, a férfi olyan volt, mint egy óriási, ölelnivaló maci, ahogy a foltos nyakkendőt fogta, értetlen arckifejezéssel. Grace nem tudta, hogy a férfi miért csak öltönyt hozott az útra, vagy ha mást is hozott, akkor miért azt vette fel, de úgy döntött, eléggé érdekli a dolog ahhoz, hogy megkérdezze.

- Sebastian, miért vagy öltönyben? Nem hoztál valami kényelmesebbet? Végülis, mégiscsak a természet lágy ölén vagyunk, nem?

A férfi furcsa fejet vágott. Végül, egy pillanattal később, halkan megszólalt.

- Nem is vettem észre, hogy ez van rajtam. Már úgy megszoktam, hogy minden reggel ezt veszem fel, hogy el is felejtettem, hogy másféle ruha is létezik. Amanda, át fogok öltözni!

Rigsby furcsán tagolta az utolsó mondatot, de mielőtt Grace megkérdezhette volna, mi a feltételezett áhítat oka, a férfi kilőtt a kunyhó irányába. Rigsby egy fénycsíkba olvadva eltűnt a látóhatárról, Grace egy pillanatra azt hitte, a férfit elnyelte a föld, de aztán meghallotta a bungaló ajtajának csapódását. Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta, mi késztette mosolyra, de nem tudta visszatartani. Követte Rigsbyt, bár sebessége meg sem közelítette a férfiét.

Ahogy Grace belépett az épületbe, egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Nem tudta, kövesse-e Rigsbyt a fiúszobába, vagy várja meg a férfit a nappaliban. Végül a gondolkodásból Risgby hangja rántotta vissza a valóságba.

- Amanda, segítenél?

A szavak Grace-nek ahhoz is elegek lettek volna, hogy parancs nélkül hatoljon be magán területre, épp ezért követte a férfi hangját. Ahogy belépett a kis hálószobába, először a férfi hátát látta meg. A csupasz hátát.

Szemérmes kis hősnőnknek ez is bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy kicsi sarkain forduljon száznyolcvan fokot, a folyosóra bámulva. Vele szemben egy apró asztalka állt, rajta rózsákkal teli vázával, fölötte pedig egy, már valószínűleg muzeális értékkel bíró, réges-régi plakát lógott, bekeretezve. Juharszirup – A kedvencem! Hirdette a kissé megsárgult papír, és azonnal Grace eszébe jutatta milyen jó is a juharszirup, palacsintán, vagy épp gofrin. A nő bármikor meg tudott volna inni egy egész üveggel is. Hiába, nem csak Rigsby szeretheti a hasát. Grace még mindig az idilli képet bámulta - habos-babos szoknyájú édesanya tálalja pirospozsgás arcú családja elé a frissen sült palacsintákat – amikor újra meghallotta a férfi hangját.

- Nem kell elfordulnod. Éppen azt akartam megkérdezni, melyik inget vegyem fel.

Grace még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy megfordulhat-e, nem a férfi érzéseit sértette, inkább csak nem akart kéretlen álmokkal hadakozni. Végül habozva bár, de visszafordult.

Ahogy jobban végigmérte a férfi széles mellkasát, tudta, a kéretlen álmok jönni fognak. Nagyot sóhajtott.

- Ez a kettő van. – emelt magasba két anyagdarabot a férfi – Egy kockás – valóban az volt, kék-piros színben – és egy zöld. – ez az ing azonban bordó volt

- Az nem zöld.

A férfi a kezében lévő ingre sandított, mióta felemelte még nem nézte meg jobban. Látta a tévedését, és igazi férfiként nem volt rest bevallotta tévedését.

- Valóban nem.

Grace nem tudta visszatartani a kuncogást.

- Azt hiszem azt akartad mutatni. – bökött végül a földön fekvő, valóban zöld ingre

- Igen... Be akkor ez mi? – szép lassan szétrázta a nem épp pedánsan összehajtogatott ruhacsomót... és... egy alsónadrág pislogott vissza rá bal kezéből

Nála meglepettebb már csak Grace volt, aki végül úgy ítélte meg, itt az ideje távozni. Ki is lépett a folyosóra, és még onnan válaszolt a társalgás alapját képező kérdésre. Miszerint:

- Zöld.

Vissza sem nézett, egészen a tornácig menekült a férfitól. Ott várta meg azt, hogy Rigsby magától előkerüljön. Nem kellett sokat várnia, a férfi alig három perc múlva követte, még mindig kicsit pirulva. Nem lett volna mit szégyellnie, de amit Grace nem tudott, az az volt, hogy neki nem volt bordó fehérneműje. Sem ott, sem otthon. Épp ezért, neki kínosabb volt a helyzet, annál, mint amilyennek tűnt.

Ahogy szótlanul a főház felé indultak, még látták Cho-t eltűnni a domb irányába, egy sötéthajú nő kíséretében. Tudták, a férfi a siker útját tapossa, már csak nekik kell teljesíteniük a rájuk kiszabott, vagy épp kiszabatlan feladatokat.

Az ösvényen sétálva halkan beszélgettek. Leginkább arról, hogy milyen jó is lehet a kis faluban leélni egy életet, és arról, hogy ők mennyire képtelenek lennének rá. A kisvárosi magány gyönyörű és hívogató, mégis mindketten úgy érezték, ők valami olyasmire hivatottak, amit nem érhetnek el a falusi idill részeként. Mire befordultak az épület sarkánál, mindketten elfelejtették a szobában történteket. Rigsby akkor még nem is tudhatta, hamarosan emlékeztetni fogják.

Beléptek az étkezőbe, de az üres volt. Illetve ők ezt hitték. Ahogy megfordultak, hogy kimenjenek, és kint tovább keressék Mrs. Dreyfust, meghallották maguk mögött a nő hangját.

- Kedveseim, kit keresnek?

Csak kicsit kaptak szívrohamot. A nő már annyi ideje a tábor falai közt élt, hogy szinte eggyé is vált vele. Most is az egyik karosszékben pihentette idős, fáradt lábait, miközben elmélkedett, mikor hőseink beléptek, mégsem vették észre. Hangja olyan volt, mint a riasztópuska, bár jóval kevésbé veszélyes.

Rigsby nem akarta megbántani azzal a nőt, hogy közli vele, a berendezés részének nézte, ezért a kegyes hazugság mellett döntött.

- Mi csak Robint kerestük... Szerettük volna elkérni tőle a társasjátékot, amit emlegetett...

- Igen! – Grace-t sem ejtették a fejére – Még tegnap az autóban mondta, hogy hozott valamit...

Mrs. Dreyfus elhúzta a száját. Hőseink hazudási képességei nem győzték meg maradatlanul, de jobbat nem tehetett, minthogy hisz nekik. Végül, miután eleget fontolgatta, mit tegyen, ismét megszólalt.

- Nekem van pár játékom hátul... Maguk el sem hinnék, de ez a hely húsz évvel ezelőtt egy gyerektábor volt. – hangja egészen elérzékenyült, ahogy a fiatalságáról beszélt – Tele volt kis lurkókkal. Egyik évben volt itt, pont a maguk házában, egy kislány, aki most híres énekes. Csak emlékeznék a nevére! Akkor én még csak egyszerű cseléd voltam. Aztán, pár évre rá, amikor a jó öreg Mr. Doyle meghalt, isten nyugosztalja, az új tulaj nem akart itt több gyereket. Azóta a forgalom is kisebb, mi is csak hárman vagyunk. Meg persze Joey... Azt tudják, hogy az erdőben van még két bungaló? Kilencvenhét óta ember be nem tette oda a lábát. Már a fák is köréjük nőttek... Szólni is kéne Al-nek, hogy nézze meg őket.

Rigsby és Grace kissé meg voltak lepődve a nő közlékenységén. Semmit sem kérdeztek, és így is egy jegyzetfüzetnyi információval lettek gazdagabbak. És, egy teljesen új kérdés merült fel. Ki az az Al? A papírok szerint csak a két nő volt alkalmazott, ami ugyan kissé furcsa, dehát hímsovinizmus lenne azt állítani, hogy ők ketten nem tudnak minden feladatot ellátni. Mr. Doyle-ról és a gyereküdülőről hallani pedig nagyon hasznos volt, mivel a nyomozással csak az elmúlt öt évet fedték le.

Mire felocsúdtak, a nő már vissza is tért, egy nagy kupac dobozzal. A mindenki számára ismerős alakú, lapos téglatestek oldalára csalogató neveket írtak. Száz jó játék, Tanulj meg te is sakkozni, Csokiparadicsom. És még sorolhatnánk.

- Te mit szeretnél játszani, Amy?

Amy? Amy! A férfi már becézi is az inkognitóját?

- Nem is tudom... Van abban a gyűjteményben Kígyók és létrák?

Grace remélte, hogy nem volt nagyon feltűnő a meglepetése, de sajnos imái nem találtak meghallgatásra. Mrs. Dreyfus azonban nem látszott észrevenni a meglepetést. Pedig az ilyen falusi hölgyek nem szoktak eltéveszteni ilyen szembetűnő reakciókat...

- Van bizony. Itt is hagyom maguknak.

Letette a dobozokat az asztalra, majd elindult kifelé. Rigsby tudta, ha a nő kimegy, nem jön vissza. Márpedig hasznos információkat szerezhet akkor is, ha csak beszélgetnek.

- Várjon! Maradjon maga is! Úgy értem... az van ráírva, két ember is játszhatja, de az nem elég fordulatos... Mindent könnyű benne előrelátni.

A nő egy pillanatra megtorpant. Nem tudhatták milyen folyamatok játszódtak le benne, de végül megfordult, és leült az asztalhoz. Grace és Rigsby karnyújtásnyira álltak tőle, de egy pillanatra elfelejtették, mit kéne tenniük.

- Na, nem jönnek?

Dehogynem, gyorsan leültek.

- Tudják, mióta a gyerekek nem jönnek, azóta senki nem kért, hogy játsszak vele.

Rigsby szinte látta, ahogy a nő játszik a gyerekekkel. Egy asztal, körülötte kis copfos, masnis fejek, és Mrs. Dreyfus fiatalabb, még Missnek nevezett verziója.

Grace kezei gyorsan kikeresték a megfelelő táblát, a bábukat, és egy kockát.

- Én a zöld szeretnék lenni! – Rigsby hangja olyan volt, mint egy kisgyereké, már versenylázban égett

Mrs. Dreyfus nagylelkűen kínálta Grace-nek a másik három bábut, miután Rigsby villámsebességgel kiragadta a zöldet. Grace egy pillanatig habozott, majd elvette a sárgát. Kék bábu Mrs. Dreyfus döntése alapján visszakerült a dobozba, a játék pedig kezdetét vette.

- Ki dob először?

- A legkisebb kezd.

Grace egy kicsit kuncogva nyúlt a dobókocka felé. Dobott, és a játék kezdetét vette. Végig beszélgettek, de sajnos semmi többet nem sikerült megtudniuk, annál, mint amit már leírtam. Mrs. Dreyfus egy óra alatt sem fogyott ki a gyereke kalandjaiból, ha befejezett egy sztorit, kezdetét vette egy újabb. Egyik vicces volt, másik szomorú, mégis, Rigsby és Grace élvezettel hallgatta az összeset. Egyedül az zavarta őket, hogy Mrs. Dreyfus nem tudott visszaemlékezni a híressévált kislány nevére. Észre sem vették, és már ott járt az idő, hogy Mrs. Dreyfusnak el kellett kezdenie főzni. Így aztán Rigsby és Grace egyedül játszott tovább ebédig.

**Ezzel a fejezettel sokat szenvedtem. Szenvedj te is egy kicsit, és hagyj egy kommentet :)**


	9. Sakkjátszma Joeyval

**Tudom, tudom, ha elkezdek egy sztorit, illene frissítenem. De ne feledjétek, én íróm, aki ír alkot, az alkotáshoz pedig idő kell. Sok-sok idő.**

Sajnálatos módon Jane a teljes igazat mondta, amikor kijelentette, hogy Joeyval sakkozott. Illetve, főleg Joey nézőszögéből, ez nem egy rossz cselekedet, sőt, kifejezetten kedves. De sajnos unalmas. Ti valószínűleg azt hittétek, hogy legalábbis mexikói drogcsempészeket likvidált, vagy épp D.B. Cooper nyomát követte, de sajnos meg kell elégednetek ezzel a verzióval, hiszen ez az, ami valóban történt.

A fiú nem beszélt, és nem is nézett Jane-re. De Jane tudta, nála ez a természetes.

Annak ellenére, hogy megértette a beszélt szót, nem mutatta sok jelét annak, hogy az hatást gyakorolt volna rá. Reggel felkelt, napközben sakkozott, este lefeküdt. Még anyja sem szólhatott ebbe bele. Mégis, Jane bizott benne, hogy ha felajánlja neki azt, hogy a sakkpartnere lesz, Joey nem fogja visszautasítani.

Igaza is lett, Joey nem tette. Nem szólt, semmivel nem jelezte, hogy elfogadta Jane-t partnernek a játékban, de Jane tudta, hogy ha a fiú nem akarná, hogy játsszon, valószínűleg tiltakozna.

A játszma hosszú volt, és a végén bizony valaki vesztett. Mint minden valamirevaló játszma végén. Ami azonban korábban elképzelhetetlen volt, az most megtörtént. Jane-t megverték. Egy átlagember valószínűleg sosem lett volna erre képes, még sok-sok év közös játék után sem, de a fiú képes volt csapdába ejteni őt. Jane képtelen volt olvasni róla, hiszen nem voltak önkéntelen cselekedetei, olyanok, amit elárulták volna a tervét, és minden szabályt, lehetőséget pontosan ismert. Olyan volt, mintha egy géppel játszana, egy olyan géppel, ami gondolkodik, és olvassa ellenfele viselkedését.

Lehetetlenre vállalkozna, ha nyerni próbálna.

De Jane-nek nem is ez volt a célja.

Nem tudta miért, de érezte, hogy a fiú bizalmába kell férkőznie. Hiszen, ha valaki látott valamit, az ő kellett, hogy legyen. Mindenki más gyanúsított, sőt, Jane Patrick szemében még Joey is az. Ha a többiek ártatlanok, de tudnak valamit, akkor a holttest megtalálásakor biztosan elmondták volna azt az FBI ügynököknek. De senki nem szólt semmit. Vagy benne voltak, vagy nem tudtak róla semmit.

Ha pedig Jane-nek nem lenne igaza, ha a fiú nem tud semmit, vagy épp nem képes elmondani, akkor legalább megtanul pár sakktaktikát...

A játék közben gyorsan telt az idő. Végül, mikor Joey harmadjára is mattot adott Jane-nek, a férfi szeme az órára tévedt. Pont úgy, mint a többiek, ő is késésben volt. Elindult az ebédlőbe, de ahogy felállt az asztaltól, furcsa dolog történt. Joey ránézett. Jane tapasztalatból tudta az autisták ilyesmit csak nagyon ritkán tesznek, amikor csak alkalmuk van rá, kerülik a szemkontaktust.

Nem szólt semmit, csak búcsút intett, és elindult az étkező felé. Menetközben egy férfibe ütközött. Az idegen kék inget és egy kissé foltos kertésznadrágot viselt, úgy nézett ki, mint egy mindenes, egy jó filmben. A kezében lévő, valószínűleg szerszámokkal teli vasláda csak megerősítette Jane-t az első benyomása helyességében.

- Bocsánat. Az én hibám.

Az idegen használni látszott azt a bizonyos üzletpolitikát, amit Joan említett Cho-nak. Vagy csak egyszerűen udvarias. De mivel semmi sem véletlen, jobb, ha az első lehetőséget találjuk igaznak, úgy nem érhet bennünket csalódás.

- Az. – Jane átlépett álcájába, ennyire beképzelt ugyanis még ő sem volt

- Maga az újakkal van?

- Azt hiszem. Simon vagyok. Maga ki?

A karakterrel nagy szerencséje volt, hiszen az ilyen emberek bármikor kérdőre vonhatnak bárkit, ez az ő természeti adottságuk, a szuperképességük.

- Albert. A mindenes vagyok. Maguk ugye nem a kettesben laknak?

- Nem, nem hiszem. Miért? Van ott valami, amit nem szeretné, ha látnánk?

Albert elhúzta a száját, mint aki nem akar válaszolni, de végül megtette.

- Nem tudom. Szeret csőtöréseket nézegetni?

- Honnan tudja, ha üres a ház?

- Külön vízórája van. Látszik rajta az ilyesmi. De magának nem kellene az ebédlőben lennie? Doris nem szereti, ha késnek.

- Azt hittem Margaret Mrs. Dreyfus keresztneve...

- Az is. Doris a dobermann, aki a maradékot kapja. Az én kis kutyusom. Nem szereti, ha késik az ebédje.

Jane-ra látszólag nem tett nagyobb benyomást a kijelentés, de belül azért kezdett egy kicsit tartani a férfitól. Végül megvonta a vállát, és továbbindult. Mikor az ebédlőbe ért, még csak Cho volt ott. Ezen a ponton le kell szögezni, az előző fejezetben hibát vétettem. Rigsby és Grace nem odabent játszottak, hanem a szomszéd épületben, ami mindössze egy szobából állt, és társalgónak használták.

Ahogy Jane helyet foglalt, kisvártatva megérkezett Grace és Rigsby, majd egy pár pillanattal később Lisbon is befutott. Jane korábban meg sem figyelte mit viselt a nő. A felsőben nem volt semmi különleges, egyszerű kék póló volt, amit a feliratok szerint valahol Georgában szerezhetett. A nadrág azonban sok érdekes lehetőséget tartogatott. A nő térdeinél két akkora zseb volt, hogy maga Jane is beléükfért volna. De nem ez keltette fel a figyelmét, hanem sokkal inkább az, ami a baloldali zsebben volt.

Egy könyv.

Egy regény.

Jane ilyesmit mindössze Cho-tól várt volna, de biztos nem Lisbontól. Fejébevette, hogy megtudja mit olvasott a nő. Szerencséjére Lisbon a mellette lévő széket választotta. Ahogy leült, a könyv sarka pont kilógott. A könyv pozíciója azonban nem volt kedvező: Jane csak a hátulját látta, ahová nagyon-nagyon apró betűkkel szoktak írni. Így hát egy időre le kellett tennie a cím megtudásáról.

Jane nem tudta mikor érkezett, de mire felpillantott, ott ült mellette Joey is. Nem volt ideje sokat csodálkozni, ugyanis Lisbon szinte azonnal kérdőrevonta a délelőttjével kapcsolatban. Az igazat mondta, miért is hazudott volna róla?

Mivel a beszélgetés teljes szövege ismert, és így, utólag semmi sem helyeződik már új fénybe, most nem fogom újra leírni. Igaz, így utólag látszik, Grace tévedett abban, hogy mit játszottak. De az emlékezet furcsa dolog, ezt sosem szabad elfeledni.

Megebédeltek.

A finom, közösen eltöltött ebéd után Jane gálánsan sétálni hívta Lisbont. Hátsószándékai közt szerepelt a könyv címének megtudása, a kiváncsiskodás és némi ártatlan flört.

A tavat választotta célpontjának, kíváncsi volt, hol töltötte a nő a napot.

- Tehát, miért jöttél a tóhoz?

A nő nem tűnt túl közlékenynek. A távolba bámult, valahová a hegyeken túlra. Mikor Jane már azt hitte nem is fog válaszolni, végül mégis megszólalt.

- Nem direkt jöttem ide.

Jane nem hitt neki, bár semmi oka nem volt rá. Végülis, honnan tudhatta volna a nő, hogy itt mi várja?

- Nem? Talán csak nem tudsz az okodról! Biztos, hogy kell lennie valaminek, ami idevezetett! Valami régi élmény egy tóval? Gyerekkori horgásztúrák?

- Nem! Nem is tudok horgászni!

Igen, Jane, mint mindig, most is a közepébe talált. Van itt valami a múltban, tavakkal, botokkal és úszókkal, ami bántja a nőt.

- De abban igazad volt, hogy tényleg szép hely.

Jane úgy döntött, hogy hagyja még egy kicsit pihenni a dolgot, lesz még ideje többet megtudni. Csendben álltak ott, a rövid percek hosszú óráknak tűntek. Végül Lisbon törte meg a számára talán kínos csendet.

- Azt hiszem, visszamegyek a házba... Van még valahol egy könyv, amit el akarok olvasni.

Sarkonfordult és elindult visszafelé. Jane nem tartóztatta, csak a vizet bámulta. Már voltak tervei, határozott tervei.

**Most nem tudom megígérni, hogy hamar fogok frissíteni, sajnálom. A jövő héten nagyon-nagyon sok dolgom lesz. De ha kommenteltek, akkor megpróbálom minál hamarabb folytatni.**


	10. A nagy párnacsata jelenet

**Mi idegesítőbb annál, ha az ember egy teljes hétig nem ér rá semmit sem csinálni, mert egy kilencévesre kell vigyáznia? Ha miután elment a gyerek, leül az ember, és keserves munka árán megír egy új fejezetet, ami perceken belül a világ összes Microsoft Word-je számára olvashatatlanná teszi magát. Szóval, tizedik fejezet, második csapó:**

Lisbon, miután megmutatta Jane-nek a tavat, úgy döntött, visszamegy a házhoz, és a tévésorozatokból eltanult módszert alkalmaz. A fehér táblát. Vagyis, jelen esetben a fehér füzetet. A tábla túlságosan feltűnő lenne, és a kocsiba sem fért volna be. Ezért be kellett érnie azzal a naplófüzettel, amit az előző napon vett, csakis erre a célra. Azért esett erre a csinos, virágmintás füzetre a választása, mert egy pici, aranyszínű lakattal bármikor le tudta zárni. Azt persze tudta, hogy Jane-nek egy kézzel, sőt, talán egy ujjal is sikerülne kinyitnia, de szerencsére most nem őt, hanem a tábor személyzetét szerette volna távol tartani.

Tehát, a ház felé vette az irányt. Ahogy a kis, kövezett úton sétált, meglátta Jane új barátját, Albertet kijönni az egyik bungalóból. A férfi nem volt egyedül, Doris boldogan követte. A főház felé tartottak. Ahogy elmentek egymás mellett, a férfi illedelmesen köszönt, Lisbon pedig viszonozta. De a gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. Ki ez, és mit keres itt? Itt nyaral? Itt dolgozik? Ha igen, akkor miért nem szerepel az aktákban? A kutya az övé? Ha nem, akkor kié? Milyen sérüléseket képes okozni egy ekkora kutya, egy ekkora állkapoccsal? És egyáltalán, miért nincs rajta szájkosár?

Mire észbekapott, már a házhoz vezető vékony ösvényen kaptatott felfelé, az enyhe emelkedőn. Azonban nem ez zökkentette ki a gondolatmenetéből, hanem az, amit hallott. Valaki, pontosabban valakik, még pontosabban Rigsby és Grace, a hangok alapján nagyon jól érezték magukat. Bemenjen? Be akar menni? Léptei lelassultak, ahogy még jobban elgondolkodott.

Végül úgy döntött be kell mennie. Ha Rigsby és Grace megszegik az irodai románcokra vonatkozó szabályokat, akkor azt legalább ne egy fedett akció közepén, az FBI pénzét költve tegyék. Nagy levegőt vett, utált ünneprontó lenni, de meg kellett tennie. Tehát felemelte a jobb lábát, és előrébb tette. Majd megismételte ugyanezt a másik lábával is. S lassan, de biztosan az ajtóhoz sétált. Megfogta a kilincset, de belépni nem mert. A hangok alapján nem a nappaliban voltak, de inkább biztosra ment. Bepillantott az ajtó melletti kis ablakon, és megnyugodva látta, hogy tényleg nem ott vannak.

Belépett. Nagyon óvatosan csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, nem akarta elveszíteni a meglepetés erejét. Egy pillanatra csak fülelt, és arra jutott, hogy a fiúk hálószobájában kell lenniük. El is indult a folyosón, óvatosan lépkedve a hangosan recsegő parkettán. Ahogy az ajtóhoz ért, megint megállt egy pillanatra, hogy bátorságot gyűjtsön. Rigsby vesztére.

A férfi ugyanis feltépte az ajtót, és minden bizonnyal gond nélkül kirohant volna a nappaliba, ha Lisbon nem állja útját. De mire meglátta a nőt, addigra késő volt. Teljes erőből nekirohant az alig ötvenöt kilós nőnek és...

...

Visszapattant. Pont, mintha gumifalnak rohant volna, úgy esett hanyatt, magával rántva Grace-t is. Lisbon akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, nem hiába edzette másfél évig öccsei rögbi csapatát... Ám amikor tekintete ismét az előtte fekvő két beosztottjára tévedt, arcáról lefagyott a vigyor.

Grace haja ziláltan terült el a feje körül a padlón, annak ellenére, hogy reggel még olyan szorosan volt befonva, hogy ha tetves lett volna, akkor azok bizonyára segítségért ordibáltak volna. Blúza gyűrött volt, és az egyik gomb hiányzott is, ami elég feltűnő volt, hiszen a blúz szűkebb volt, mint a copfja. Arca és karjai színben a hajához álltak közelebb, mint az egészséges emberi bőrszínhez, annyira ki volt melegedve.

Rigsbyn azonban semmi különös nem látszott, azt leszámítva, hogy egy párnát szorongatott.

Egyikük sem örült igazán annak, hogy Lisbon betoppant. Ahogy Rigsby gyorsan feltápászkodott, Lisbon észrevette, hogy Grace is egy párnát szorongat. Ez egyre csak kuszább lesz!

- Ezt hogy csináltad Lisbon? – Grace feltehetőleg a hárításra gondolt

- Csodanőnek golyóálló karkötői vannak, nekem férfiálló keresztem. – Badumm-ts!

Megfordult, és a nappali felé vette az irányt, miközben Rigsby segített Grace-nek felállni. Mindhárman tudták, hogy egy kínos beszélgetés fogja kezdetét venni, így érthető, hogy Rigsby nem sietett Lisbont követni. De mégis megtette. Ahogy ők ketten is beléptek a nappaliba, mindketten a kanapéhoz indultak.

- Még csak az kéne, hogy egymás mellé üljetek! Nem, nem, ott vannak a fotelek.

Lisbon maga nem ült le, ki kellett használnia, hogy így magasabb náluk. Ő Grace-t bámulta, Grace Rigsbyt, Rigsby pedig a padlót. Percekig jeges csend uralta a szobát, míg végül Lisbon szólalt meg.

- Tudjátok, én most arra várok, hogy elmondjátok mit is láttam odabent. Nem muszáj, de a csendnek következményei vannak.

A nő egy pillanatig azt hitte, feleslegesen beszélt, de nem lett igaza. Rigsby felpillantott, tekintete találkozott Grace-ével. Grace bólintott. És ez egy lavinát indított el. Mindketten egyszerre kezdték mondani a saját történetüket, egyre hangosabban és hangosabban, egészen addig, amíg Lisbon már semmit sem értett.

- Egyszerre egy beszéljen!

Azonban Lisbon aprócska testéhez csak aprócska hang járt, amit sajnos egyikük sem hallott meg. Más módszerhez kellett folyamodnia.

Torokköszörülés.

Semmi.

Taps.

Semmi.

Dobbantás.

Semmi.

- Én tényleg nem akartam ezt tenni... – mondta végül, és a zsebébe nyúlt

Kezében egy aprócska fémtárgy csillant meg, amit lassan az ajkához emelt. Rigsby és Grace észre sem vették, egész addig, amíg a szinte hallhatatlanul magas hang fülükbe nem hasított. Mindketten elhallgattak, és mintha idomítva lettek volna, Lisbonra szegezték a tekintetüket.

- Az mi?

- Kutyasíp. Grace, te kezded.

Grace elbizonytalanodott, annak ellenére, hogy az előbb mennyire közlékeny volt, most mégsem volt biztos önmagában. De végül megszólalt.

- Ő volt! Ő kezdte! Az ő hibája! – mondta, mindkét kézzel a férfi irányába kalimpálva

- Nem is! Én nem!

Lisbon már nyúlt volna a sípért, amit időközben már visszarakott a zsebébe, de ahogy a másik kettő meglátta a mozdulatot, rögtön elhallgattak.

- Meséld el, mit is tett! – Lisbon kezdte úgy érezni, mintha egy óvónő lenne

- Minden akkor kezdődött, amikor visszajöttünk ebéd után! Visszajöttünk, mert... Mindegy. Ahogy beléptünk, az egyik gombom leszakadt, és elrepült! – Lisbonnak komoly kétségei voltak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy tényleg ez történt azzal a gombbal. Azonban ezt, egyelőre, nem tette szóvá – Oda esett, abba a sarokba. Meg akartam tartani, mert ezt az inget még a nagyimtól kaptam, és vissza akartam varrni. Odamentem, hogy felvegyem. Le is hajoltam, de olyan apró volt, hogy alig tudtam megfogni. És akkor meghallottam! Szó szerint ezt mondta: Istenem Grace, a te feneked úgy tökéletes, ahogy van, bármit is mond Cho! – Grace tényleg igyekezett sértett hangon beszélni, de sajnos nem igazán sikerült neki – És akkor elindult felém!

Rigsby arcán már jóideje látszott, szerinte nem így történtek a dolgok, de most még a korábbinál is meglepettebbnek látszott.

- Én meg megijedtem – folytatta Grace – És befutottam a hálószobánkba. Csak mikor becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, akkor jöttem rá, hogy rossz szobába mentem. Ahogy megfordultam, hogy kimenjek, már ott állt. Megkérdezte, hogy mi bajom, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Én nem mondtam semmit, de hátraléptem. Szerintem azt hitte, hogy pókot láttam, mert odajött, megölelt, és megnyugtatott. Én nem akartam hagyni, és megpróbáltam kiszabadulni a karjai közül.

Rigsby ezen a ponton már nagyon meglepettnek tűnt, nem valószínű, hogy ő is így emlékezett a dolgokra. De még mindig nem szólt semmit.

- Nem akart elengedni... Ezért... Megcsiklandoztam. – Rigsby arán látszott, erre a részletre emlékszik – És ő is engem. A kanapéra estünk, és ott csiklandozott tovább! Nem volt semmi, amibe legalább kapaszkodhattam volna... Aztán valahogy találtam egy párnát és azzal megütöttem. Felugrott és nevetett. Én meg megpróbáltam elkergetni. Ő is fogott egy párnát, és visszaütött. Ekkor mégjobban megütöttem, és ezután futott neked.

Lisbon nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy tényleg így történtek a dolgok, de már nem is izgatta a dolog. Az már biztos volt, hogy semmi sem történt, és amilyen ijedtnek tűntek, az is valószínű volt, hogy már nem is fog történni.

- Rigsby, van valami, amire te máshogy emlékszel?

- Én... én nem mondtam semmit. Gondoltam, de nem mondtam.

Ez nem úgy hangzott, ahogy Rigsby akarta. És erre ő is rájött, igaz csak Grace tekintetéből. Egy pár pillanatig csak egymást nézték, majd mikor visszanéztek Libsonra, már csak a nő hűlt helyét találták.

- Én... én... azt hiszem, most elmegyek sétálni.

És Grace már kint is volt, magára hagyva a kissé meghökkent Rigsby-t. A férfi megrázta a fejét, és elmosolyodott. Akármi is történt, ő nem bánta meg.

**TBC**

**Eddig nem is tudtam, milyen érzés valamit újraírni. Most már tudom, hogy nem jó. Az előző verzió jobb is volt, több is volt, csak elszállt, szóval ezzel kell beérnetek. Tudom, hogy Grace sztorija nem túl jó, de nem fogom harmadjára is újraírni, arra képtelen vagyok. **


	11. Légy a levesben

**Vigyázat, elvont fejezetcím!**

Lisbon, miután kellően ráijesztett a gerlepárra, az idegen férfira összpontosította a figyelmét. Hogyan tudhatná meg hogy ki ő? Nem könnyű feladat, főleg, ha nem akarja felkelteni senki gyanakvását... Aztán támadt egy ötlete.

Megfordult, visszament a házhoz. Nem látta sem Grace-t sem Rigsby-t, de még ha látta volna őket, akkor sem érdekelte volna. Eléggé meg voltak már ijedve, minden további riogatás nélkül is. Megállt a hálószobák ajtajai előtt, egy pillanatra elgondolkodva azon, melyik is az övé. Valahogy nem bírta megjegyezni, hogy melyik szoba kié. De egy pillanat gondolkodás után teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a saját szobája ajtaja előtt áll. Épp ezért, sarkonfordult.

Megállt a fiúk ajtaja előtt, remélve, hogy senki sincs bent, akit meglephetne. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, tudta, szerencséje volt. Azért mégegyszer körülnézett, hogy teljesen biztos legyen, mielőtt belépett. Gyorsan odalépett Cho bőröndjéhez, ami, mégnagyobb szerencséjére, nyitva volt. Ahogy felemelte a fedelet, egy alsónadrág esett a lábai elé. Ugyan tiszta volt – Lisbon Fortuna kegyeltje lenne? – mégis össze volt gyűrve. Az alsónadrág alatt Lisbon megtalálta, amit keresett.

Megfogta a könyvet, és már indult is a főházba. Útközben senkivel sem találkozott. Ahogy belépett az épületbe, rögtön észrevette, akit keresett, Mrs. Dreyfust. A nő éppen egy dísztányérokkal teli vitrint portalanított, csodálattal bámulva egyes tányérokat.

- Mrs. Dreyfus, zavarhatom egy pillanatra?

A nő meglepetten fordult a hang irányába, láthatólag nem vette észre, hogy látogatója van.

- Nagyon szép tányérok! – próbálta oldani a hangulatot Lisbon

- Mit szeretne, kedveském?

- Tudja, amikor ebédelni jöttem, találkoztam egy férfivel. Magas volt, őszülő hajú és egy nagyon nagy kutyát sétáltatott...

- Az Albert volt.

- Albert?

- Albert West. Afféle mindenes, igaz, nem azért mert megfizetnék, hanem azért, mert a nyolcvanas évek óta koslat utánam. Dehát csak könnyebbség, ha megcsinál ezt-azt... Mi van vele?

- Azt hiszem elhagyta a könyvét. – emelte meg Lisbon a Cho-tól eltulajdonított regényt. Igaz, nála is volt egy könyv, de az sajnos rózsaszínbe volt kötve.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy szokott olvasni...

- Hol találhatnám meg?

- Ilyenkor sziesztázik. Van egy kis háza, félúton a falu és a tábor között. Biztos látta, amikor jöttek.

Lisbon bólintott, tényleg látta a kis kunyhót. Bár lakatlannak tűnt, de látta.

- Köszönöm! Megyek, és megkeresem.

Már éppen elindult kifelé, amikor eszébe jutott mégvalami.

- Visszakaphatom a telefonom? Egy nagyon fontos hívást kéne lebonyolítanom...

- Nézze, Robin, amíg ebben a táborban van, nem használhatja azt a ketyerét. Ha annyira fontos, ott van az érmés telefon, az épület mögött.

Lisbon sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Esetleg a telefonszámot kikereshetem? Nem helyi. – tette hozzá, mielőtt a telefonkönyvhöz lett volna irányítva

- Rendben. - sóhajtott Mrs. Dreyfus egy örökkévalósággal később - De csak azt.

Mrs. Dreyfus eltűnt a folyosó irányába, teljesen kilépve Lisbon látóteréből. Egy pár pillanattal később már vissza is tért, kezében egy fekete dobozzal. Ahogy felemelte a doboz fedelét, Lisbon rögtön kivette a saját telefonját a többi közül. Megnyomott egy pár gombot, majd Mrs. Dreyfus felé fordult.

- Kaphatnék egy tollat?

A nő bólintott, és újra eltűnt. Ahogy elfordult, Lisbon ujjai elképesztő sebességgel kezdtek pötyögni az aprócska gombokon. Mire Mrs. Dreyfus visszaért a kért tollal, már el is küldte az üzenetet, sőt, még arra is volt ideje, hogy gyorsan átírjon egy nevet.

- Kit akar ennyire felhívni?

- A vőlegényemet, Pete-et. Tudja, ő repülőgép pilóta, nagyon nehéz elérni.

Nem tudni mi lepte meg jobban Lisbont, Pete munkájának valószínűtlensége, vagy az, hogy Mrs. Dreyfus minden fenntartás nélkül elhitte a mesét. Mindenesetre gyorsan leírta a telefonszámot, és már indult is a telefonhoz. Nem kellett messzire mennie, pontosan ott volt, ahol Mrs. Dreyfus mondta.

Már éppen az érméket akarta bedobni, amikor eszébe jutott valami. Gyorsan körülnézett, amennyire meg tudta állapítani egyedül volt. Az is a kezérejátszott, hogy a telefon egy beugróban volt elhelyezve, így senki sem láthatta, ahogy óvatosan lecsavarta a mikrofont takaró műanyagdarabot. Amit ott látott, attól majdnem kiugrott a szíve. A telefon be volt poloskázva.

Tudta gyorsan kell cselekednie, hiszen bárhová is küldi az aprócska mikrofon a jelet, akárki is hallgatja ki a telefonbeszélgetéseket, az már tudhat Pete-ről. Ha nem hívja fel, gyanút foghat. Vett egy mély levegőt, és tárcsázott. Hallotta, ahogy megváltozik a tárcsahang, tudta, hogy most valahol egy telefon csörög. Abban a pillanatban minden kivánsága az volt, hogy ne vegyék fel. Azonban Fortuna most nem az ő oldalán állt.

- Halló?

- Pete? Én vagyok! Csak szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy most milyen az idő odaát?

- Ideát?

_Vedd a lapot, vedd a lapot!_ – könyörgött némán Lisbon.

- Ott, Jersey-ben_. _Vagy ma nem oda repültél?

- Nem, ma nem Jerseyben vagyok. Ma jöttem vissza, szívem. - Lisbon nagyot sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében - Milyen a hely? Ugye minden rendben van?

- Minden nyugodt. Jól főznek. És el ne felejtsem mondani, ne küldözgess semmit a telefonomra, a kedves táborvezető beszedte, nem szeretném, ha elolvasná a _privát_ üzeneteim.

- Semmi rosszalkodás? Még fotók se?

Lisbon érezte, ahogy szép lassan elvörösödik.

- Nem, a semmi most tényleg semmit jelent.

- Igenis, úrnőm!

Lisbon nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az FBI ügynök ezt félresikerült flörtnek szánta, mert tényleg nem fogta fel, hogy lehallgatják őket, vagy egyszerűen csak kínos helyzetbe akarta hozni, de tudta, ideje letenni.

- Majd még hívlak, Pete. – s gyorsan visszaakasztotta a kagylót a helyére

Ki kellett derítenie, hogy ki hallgatja le a telefont. És valahogyan háttérinformációkat kellett szereznie Albertről. Minden külső segítség nélkül. Egyik sem lesz könnyű feladat.

**Legközelebb ígérem hosszabb fejezet lesz, és – remélhetőleg - hamarabb is sikerül összehoznom. Addig is, minden kommentet nagyon megbecsülök ám!**


	12. Hogyan tanult meg Wayne Rigsby főzni?

**Ahogy ígértem!**

Cho ebéd után Joan keresésére indult, kevés sikerrel. Ahogy bekopogott az irodaként használt takaros kis házikó ajtaján nem kapott választ. Újra próbálta, majd megint. Mikor harmadjára sem hallott semmit odabentről, elindult a fal mentén, ablakot keresve. Talált egyet, és belesett az épületbe. Amennyire meg tudta mondani, nem volt odabent senki.

Visszasétált az ajtóhoz. Körülnézett, mintha valamire készülne, s az igazat megvallva tényleg készült is. Mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy teljesen egyedül van, óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset.

Először azt hitte, zárva van az ajtó, de egy pillanattal később rá kellett jönnie, hogy csak a zár rugója öregedett el. Még jobban lenyomta a kilincset, s az ajtó végül feltárult előtte. Mivel tudta, hogy egyedül van, nem állt ellen; hagyta az öntelt mosolyt szétterülni az arcán.

Ahogy belépett egy apró folyosón találta magát. A két ajtó közül először a közelebbin nyitott be. Abba az apró irodába vezetett, amit az ablakon át már látott korábban. Most már biztos lehetett abban, hoyg üres.

Visszament a folyosóra, és benézett a másik szobába is. A még az előzőnél is kisebb szoba láthatóan mosdóként funkcionált, nem is töltött ott sok időt, inkább visszament az irodába. Remélte, hogy lesz ideje körülnézni a papírok között, azonban amikor odalépett az asztalhoz, meghallotta a külső ajtó csapódását. Még éppen időben lépett el az asztaltól, hogy ne keltsen gyanút a belépő Joanban.

A nő az egyik kezében egy újabb bögre kávét szorongatott, a másikkal idegesen a haját igazgatta. Arca felderült, ahogy meglátta Cho-t, bármit is mondott korábban, nem remélte, hogy ilyen gyorsan viszontlátja a férfit.

- Remélem nem baj, hogy idebent vártam...

- Nem, nem dehogy. Csak meglepődtem. Dr. Richardson délutánra sem jött be?

- Úgy néz ki nem. Egyáltalán, nincs valami munkaideje?

- Volt neki, de mióta a kis asszisztense – aki a nő hangja alapján nem lehet túl megnyerő személyiség – ki sem mászik Gregory ágyából, azóta senki sem szedi össze hajnalban a kocsma előtt.

- Sokat iszik?

- Igen. És amikor nem részeg, akkor egy arrogáns barom. De, mivel fogat is Jack Danielsszel mos, az utóbbitól nem igen kell tartani... Ugye nem mondod el senkinek, hogy ezt mondtam? Nem akarom, hogy pletykásnak higgyenek.

- Ettől nem kell tartanod. - biztosította diszkréciójáról Cho, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, nem fogja magában tartani az információt - Maradhatok, vagy nagyon sok a munka?

- Eléggé nagy a kupac...

- Tudod mit? Segítek! El sem hinnéd mennyi papírmunkával jár... ügyvédnek lenni.

- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Persze. Ha valamit nem tudok egyedül kitölteni, majd te segítesz.

Joan a kupacra pillantott, majd Cho-ra. Majd megint a kupacra, és végül megint a férfire.

- Na jó, segíts. – sóhajtott végül

Cho elmosolyodott, és még egy széket húzott az asztal mellé.

**Ide kéretik egy csinos kis elválasztóvonalat képzelni!**

Rigsby, miután túlélte Lisbon parázsló haragját, el kellett hogy foglalja magát. Mivel nem akart újra bajbakerülni, nem követhette Grace-t, akármennyire is csábító volt a gondolat. Cho nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy mással akarja tölteni a délutánt, és azt is, hogy kettesben. Lisbon közelébe nem mert menni, arról pedig, hogy hol lehet Jane fogalma sem volt. Tehát el kellett szórakoztatnia magát.

Mit tud csinálni egy felnőtt férfi egy kiszuperált gyerektáborban?

Nehéz kérdés. Úgy döntött, tanácsot kér. Tehát, aznap már sokadjára, elindult a főház felé. Remélte, hogy jó hangulatban találja Mrs. Dreyfust, mivel kissé tartott az öreg hölgytől. Ahogy az út utolsó kanyarulatához ért, akaratlanul is meghallott valamit. Pontosabban valakit. Ahogy jobban figyelni kezdett, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Lisbon hangját hallja, s mivel feltételezte, hogy a nő nem egy képzeletbeli baráttal beszélget, arra kellett következtetnie, hogy telefonál. Mrs. Dreyfus visszaadta volna a telefonját? Vajon kivel beszélhet?

Mielőtt azonban több ideje lett volna gondolkodni, hallotta, ahogy Lisbon elbúcsuzik, és elindul a kis kövezett úton. Nem akarta, hogy azt higgye hallgatozik, főleg nem a korábban történtek után. Épp ezért, gyorsan bebújt az egyik bokorba az út mellett. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy a bokor túloldalán már a ház hátsó ajtaja van, így két legyet ütött egy csapásra. Elkerülte Lisbont, és még le is vágta az utat. Akkor még nem tudta, miért nem rövidítenek arra a helyiek...

De erről majd a maga idejében!

Tehát gyorsan kikászálódott a bokor túloldalán és belépett a házba. Illetve, csak belépett volna, ugyanis az ajtó zárva volt: Mrs. Dreyfus nem volt annyira gondatlan, hogy nyitva hagyja. Ezért most meg kellett kerülnie a fél épületet. De legalább megúszta Lisbon gyilkos tekintetét. Nagyon ijesztő tud ám lenni, ha akar. S ha rajakap valakit, akármit is csináljon az illető, egy ideig még emlékeztetni fogja a tettére, hogy csökkentse a bűnismétlés esélyét. Vagy mert gonosz és szeret embereket terrorizálni? Nem, inkább az előbbi.

Rigsby megkerülte az épületet, s végül sikeresen bejutott. Mrs Dreyfust nem látta, de tudta, a hölgy mindjárt elő fog kerülni. Igaza lett.

- Már maga is? Ha vacsorát akarnak, márpedig akarnak, akkor hagyniuk kell főzni. Nincs itt senki más aki megcsinálná helyettem, és nem hinném, hogy talál olyan pizzafutárt, aki ide kihozza azokat a zsíros lepényeket.

Rigsby nem merte közbevetni, hogy a pizza közel sem nevezhető lepénynek.

- Bocsánat, nem akartam zavarni. Csak szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy mit lehet itt csinálni...

- Mi vagyok én, szabadidő-szervező? Miért nem megy vissza a csinos kis hölgyhöz? Láttam ám hogy néznek egymásra... Öreg vagyok nem hülye.

- Nem lehet... A főnök rajtakapott.

Mrs. Dreyfus arca mintha megenyhült volna, bár lehet, hogy csak a fény játéka volt az egész...

- Na jó. Segíthet főzni, mást nem tudok felajánlani. Bár nem hinném, hogy magának az szórakoztató lenne.

Azonban Rigsby, a nő legnagyobb meglepetésére, kapva kapott az alkalmon.

- Nagyon szívesen segítek!

- Pucolt már krumplit?

- Nem, de azt hiszem nem késő elkezdeni!

Mrs. Dreyfus sóhajtott egy nagyot, és elindult a konyha felé. Rigsby pedig boldogan követte. Szeretett enni, nagyon is, és valami azt súgta neki, hogy főzni sem lehet rossz. Ahogy ő is belépett a konyhába, Mrs. Dreyfus a kezébe nyomott egy kötényt.

- Ezt vegye fel. És mosson kezet. A haja hosszabb öt hüvelyknél?

Rigsby megrázta a fejét, és már nyúlt is az első krumpliért.

**Most illik megjegyeznem, hogy egy ideig valószínűleg szünetelni fog a történet. Újabb kis boldogságtúrára megyek (ez szarkazmus!) és nem biztos, hogy lesz netem. De lehet, hogy lesz, sőt, az is lehet, hogy indulás előtt még felrakok egy fejezetet. Nem tudom. A lényeg, hogy ha nem lennék, akkor ez az oka. Ó, és ezt a fejezetet csak két kicsi szememmel ellenőriztem le, bocs, ha maradt benne hiba.**


	13. Délután a tóparton

**Most pedig következzék, a "Mit kezd öt nap szabadidővel és egy tizennégy éves számítógéppel?" versenyünk egyik különdíjasa!**

- Szia, Robin!

- Szia. Mit akarsz?

- Miért kell ilyen gorombának lenni? Miért kéne akarnom akármit is?

- Azért, mert te mindig akarsz valamit. Mondd meg mi kell, vagy hagyj elmenni!

- Kimegyek horgászni, és szerettelek volna elhívni magammal. De, mint látom, nem vagy abban a hangulatban… - az utolsó szavakat nagyon kevés választotta el a sóhajtól

- Nem, én szívesen megyek!

Lisbon meglepődött, ahogy meghallotta a saját hangját. Az igazság az volt, hogy idegessége ellenére sem akarta lelombozni a férfit. Pedig tudta, hogy Patrick Jane-t nehéz igazából letörni, mégsem akarta érezni a bűntudatot, ami elöntötte akárhányszor csak kellemetlenséget okozott a férfinak.

Egy pillanattal később a mondata mélyebb értelmét is megértette, miszerint ő, önkéntesen, kimegy a férfival a tópartra, majd órákat vár olyan kapásra, ami nem is biztos, hogy egyáltalán bekövetkezik. Talán nincsenek is halak abban a tóban…

- Mennék. – helyesbített végül a nő halkan

- A "mennék" azt jelenti, hogy nem jössz?

- Igen, sajnos. Tényleg szívesen mennék, de át kell néznem a jegyzeteim, és egy krízishelyzet is megoldásra vár…

- Tudod már hogyan oldod meg?

- Nem.

- Mi lenne, ha kijönnél velem, bedobnánk a csalit, majd segítenék kitalálni, hogy mit tegyél, és ha megvan, akkor visszajönnél, és megtennéd?

Lisbon elgondolkodott. Volt abban valami amit a férfi mondott, és, mint az köztudott, Jane tényleg ért a krízishelyzetek megoldásához.

Végül, bár semmi kedve nem volt horgászni, lassan bólintott. Legalább lesz egy kis ideje kettesben a férfivel, hogy elmondja, amit megtudott, és kikérje a véleményét…

Ahogy meglátta az aprócska, szinte észrevehetetlen fejmozgást, Jane szélesen elvigyorodott. Szerette, ha ilyen könnyen mentek a dolgai. Nem is várt tovább, belekarolt a nőbe, és, szó szerint, elkezdte a tó irányába húzni.

- Azt ugye tudod, hogy nem tudok horgászni?

- Nem baj, egy csapatba elég egy profi is, már ha ő tényleg jó. – kacsintott a férfi

- Nem tudom menyire vagy profi, de ego-gondoktól még nem szenvedsz.

Jane nem válaszolt, csak sejtelmesen mosolygott.

Lassan sétáltak, mintha csak egy szerelmespár lettek volna, akik a természet szépségeiben gyönyörködnek. Vagy legalábbis a nő szerette ezt hinni. Nagy szerencséje volt, hogy tudta, Jane képtelen látni a gondolatait. Azt meg tudja mondani, ha hazudik az ember, vagy ha valami gyötri a lelkét, esetleg, ha olyan boldog, hogy szárnyalna, s ezt mégis magába fojtja, de nem a gondolatokat. S ezért Lisbon gyakran hálát adott az égnek.

Ahogy leértek a tóparti padhoz, Lisbon szomorúan látta, hogy a délutáni nap nem kerüli el. Kalifornia pedig nem éppen a hideg éghajlatáról volt híres.

- Nem fogunk lassan megpárolódni?

- Nem.

Lisbon várta, hogy a férfi előrukkoljon valamivel, nem is hiába.

- Várj itt egy kicsit! – Jane sarkon fordult, s elviharzott

- Azért bemehetek az árnyékba? Simon? Bemehetek?

A férfi azonban erre már nem válaszolt. Így, miután felmérte a lehetséges kockázatokat, saját felelősségére bement az árnyékba. Leült az egyik fa tövébe és várt. Mivel a férfi teljesen elhagyta a látóterét, csak tippelni tudott merre járhat. Emlékezett, hogy visszább, az ösvény mentén van egy kis eldugott sufniféleség, amit csak akkor láthat az ember az útról, ha a tó felől megy a táborba, mivel a másik oldalról teljesen eltakarják a fák és bokrok. Feltételezte, hogy Jane oda megy, hiszen ha máshová menne, akkor nagyon nagy kerülőtkéne tennie.

Igaza lett, pár perccel később meglátta Jane-t, aki valóban a kunyhó irányából tűnt fel. Fel is állt, hogy segítsen a férfinak, mivel annak teljesen tele voltak a kezei. Nem látta mivel, de tele.

Ahogy közelebb ért, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a férfi két összecsukott tábori széket cipel. Átvette az egyiket, és megkeresték a legmegfelelőbb pontot a székek felállítására. Mivel a tóba benyúló aprócska fa-tákolmány – amit a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett stégnek vagy mólónak nevezni – árnyékban volt, és, hőseink megítélése szerint, napnyugtáig árnyékban is maradt, így ott vertek tábort.

Ahogy felállította a székeket, Jane megfordult, és odament a napon álló padhoz. Amit Lisbon korábban nem látott, az az volt, hogy a pad mellé a férfi már előre odakészítette a horgászfelszerelést.

Egy bot, egy vödör, és egy aprócska műanyagdoboz, ami a különböző csalik tárolására szolgált.

Lisbon meglepődött. Nem gondolta, hogy a férfi ennyire felkészült. S mivel biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a felszerelést nem Jane hozta magával, kíváncsi lett, hogy a férfi honnan szerezte. Ami a szíven, az a száján tehát így szólt:

- Azokat honnan szereted?

- Volt itt egy öregúr. Falusi. Azt mondta menjek el, zavarom a halakat, én meg kölcsönkértem a felszerelését.

- És odaadta?

- Az elnökök képmásai nagyon meggyőzőek tudnak ám lenni. De csak napnyugtáig a miénk. A székek amúgy nem tőle vannak, azokat Mrs. Deyfussól kértem kölcsön.

Most minden kedves olvasóban felmerülhet a kérdés, mikor volt ideje Jane-nek találkoznia a nővel, anélkül, hogy bárkivel is összefutott volna, de ezt én sem tudom. A lényeg, hogy megtette, s szerzett két széket. Amire büszke is volt, de csak a kellő, az illendő mértékben.

Jane lepakolta a felszerelést, s mialatt Lisbon csinos kis tekintetét a csillogó, csúcstechnikás horgászboton legeltette, valahonnan előszedett egy kalapot. Illetve sapkát. Olyat, amilyet mindenki látott már egy-két filmben, megszállott horgászok fején, csalikkal díszítve. Mikor Lisbon figyelme a botról visszatért az általa jóval érdekesebbnek talált férfire, nevetnie kellett.

S az igazat megvallva Jane-nek is. A szokásos háromrészes ruhájának csak a nadrágját viselte, egy világoskék kockás inggel, s ezzel a csöppet sem hétköznapi kalappal. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy romantikus film férfi főszereplője, egy ügyvéd, vagy hivatalnok, akinek egy hétvégét kell eltöltenie jövendőbelije cseppet sem átlagos családjával, vidéken. Persze, ha ő volt a főszereplő, akkor ezt a logikát követve a vele lévő Lisbon csak és kizárólag az örömapa lehet, akinek az elfogadás és az ölési vágy közti vékony vonalon kell táncolnia, mivel nem tudja elengedni az egyetlen kislányát.

De ahogy Jane a nőre nézett, a nagy zöld szemeire, a széles, boldog mosolyra húzódó szájára, el kellett ismernie, hogy sokkal csinosabb és kedvesebb, mint amilyen egy ötvenes éveiben járó férfi valaha lehet.

- Gyerünk, dobjuk be azt a csalit!

**Most nagyon gonosz leszek, ugyanis van még bőven (komolyan bőven) ott, ahonnan ez jött, de nem rakom fel egyszerre. Talán kommentekért cserébe… Mit gondoltok?**


	14. Cho könyvének szomorú története

Amikor Cho nagy naivan azt gondolta, hogy a papírok fölött lesz ideje romantikázni, akkor _tényleg _naivan gondolkodott. És nemcsak ebben tévedett. Ugyanis nem kisebb, szinte már gyermeki naivitással azt képzelte, hogy a papírok, amiket ki fog tölteni talán segíthetik a nyomozást, vagy legalább a hely működéséről elárulnak neki valamit. S ebben sem lett igaza. A papírok kitöltése monotonabb, unalmasabb értelmetlenebb volt, mint megírni egy sikeres drograzzia jelentéseit. Ugyanis akkor legalább nem tilos az improvizálás.

Nagyot sóhajtott, a kezében lévő lapot a készek kupacába tette, majd egy újabbért nyúlt. Felpillantott az órára. Még csak háromnegyed három volt, Joan munkaideje azonban egészen ötig tartott. S most még a telefonja sem volt nála, amivel hamis hívást színlelhetett volna, hogy elmehessen. Igazán élvezte a nő társaságát, de van egy pont, amin túl ez már közel sem elég.

Jeleket tett a megfelelő rubrikákba, majd beírt egy-két adatot, s végül odatartotta Joannak, aki át sem futva a leírtakat aláírta azt. Amikor azonban a következő papírért nyúlt, a férfinak rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nem volt több ott, ahonnan ez jött.

- Joan?

- Igen?

- Ezek elfogytak. Vannak még máshol is?

- Nem, csak azok voltak, meg ezek itt előttem. De ezekből is már csak egy pár van. Besegítesz még egy kicsit?

Cho szó nélkül nyúlt a következőért. _Túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen_ – gondolta bánatosan.

Kitöltötte a papírt, majd a következőt, s az azutánit is. Már nem tudta volna megmondani hányat írt meg, s ez közel sem volt jó jel. Újra az órára pillantott. Három óra tizenkettő. Megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, majd még mindig csukott szemmel, a következő nyomtatványért nyúlt.

A rideg papír helyett azonban valami sokkal puhább, barátságosabb dolgot tapintottak ujjai. Ahogy felpillantott, tekintete találkozott Joanével. A nő is a papírért nyúlt, s ő is. És, ami mellett a kellemes testi kontaktus ténye teljesen elhomályosodik, az az volt, hogy ezt az apró csatát a legutolsó nyomtatványért vívták.

Ahogy a nő lassan elhúzta a kezét, Cho hősiesen nekiesett az utolsó kitöltendő papírnak. Joan csendben figyelte. Cho kezei sok éves rutinnal töltögették ki a kitöltögetnivaló téglalapokat, s kisvártatva be is fejezték a papírt. A férfi, még mindig csendben, Joan elé tolta a papírt, aki egy elégedett sóhaj kíséretében szignózta azt.

Ezután sem szólt egyikük sem, s az elmélyült csend szép lassan elkezdte átadni a helyét a kínos csendnek. Mivel azonban ezt egyikük sem akarhatta, Joan végül megszólalt.

- Nagyon köszönöm, hogy segítettél! El sem hiszem, hogy ennyire gyorsan befejeztük, egyedül háromszor ennyi időbe telt volna.

- Nem volt nagy dolog. – mindketten tudták, hogy a férfi nem mond igazat – Legalább sikerült visszaadnom azt az időt, amit a délelőtt elraboltam.

Joan halványan elmosolyodott. A férfi még sosem látott ilyen szép mosolyt.

- Mivel tudnám meghálálni a segítséged?

- Egy igazi úriember nem kér semmit a szolgálataiért cserébe. Vagy legalábbis nem egy hölgytől.

Joan mosolya elmélyült, és egy kicsit el is pirult. Aztán, mintha hirtelen ötlet vezérelné, felállt, s megcsókolta a férfit.

Cho lefagyott, mint a Windows 98 hidegebb napokon. Kinyitotta a száját, természetesen azzal az elképzeléssel, hogy mondani fog valamit, de képtelen volt értelmes szavakat formálni. Csak bámulta a padlót és tátogott, mint egy túlméretes csuka.

Joan egy pár pillanatig figyelte, majd megszólalt.

- Én nagyon sajnálom. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem. Én csak azt hittem… Jobb, ha most megyek.

S mielőtt Cho bármit is mondhatott volna, kint volt az ajtón. A férfi felugrott, és utána indult, de már túl későn, nem érte utol.

Tett pár kört a ház körül, de nem találta meg a nőt, sajnos. Ahogy visszasétált a kunyhó ajtajához, dühösen belerúgott egy nagy kőbe.

Bement az irodába, pontosabban csak bement volna, de mivel az ajtó zárva volt, kísérlete kudarcba fulladt. Úgy néz ki ez nem az ő napja volt. Egyáltalán, ki zárja be ilyenkor azt az ajtót? És ami fontosabb, hogy jut be a bent felejtett könyvéért?

Csak egy dolgot tehetett. S ezzel ki is lőtt a főház irányába.

Ahogy belépett, rögtön tudta, hogy nem szerez örömet Mrs. Dreyfusnak a látogatásával. Szerencsére azonban őt sem kellett félteni.

- Mit akarnak már megint?

- Voltam Joannal az irodában, és bent maradt a könyvem. Ő nincs bent, az ajtó pedig zárva. Be tudok valahogy jutni?

- Nem zárva van az, hanem beragadt. Ki kell mennie Alberthez, ő majd kinyitja magának. Nem lesz boldog, nem szereti az idegeneket, de ha ma nem nyitja ki magának, akkor holnap fogja Joannek.

- És hol találom ezt az Albertet?

- A faluba vezető út mellett áll a háza, nem lehet eltéveszteni.

Cho nagyot sóhajtott, remélte, hogy nem kell olyan messzire mennie, főleg, hogy nem nála voltak az autó kulcsai. De azért hősiesen elindult.

A vietnámi háború alatt készült betonút már közel sem volt olyan állapotban, mint amikor évtizedekkel korábban iskolabuszok jártak rajta, sőt, annyira rossz állapotban volt, hogy egyesek bizonyárra ráaggatták a „leharcolt" jelzőt. Cho nem sietett, mégis többször majdnem orra bukott a hepehupás úton. Amit azonban igazán furcsának talált, az az volt, hogy a kocsikban meg sem érezték ezeket a bukkanókat. Le a kalappal Kalifornia állam vezetői előtt, ők tényleg figyelnek a közalkalmazottaik munkakörülményeire!

Végül aztán megérkezett az aprócska házhoz, s nem is volt rest, bekopogott.

Azonban nem kapott választ. Újra próbálta, most hangosabban, de még mindig semmi. Mikor aztán harmadjára is bekopogott, ez alkalommal be is kiáltva a házba, csoszogást hallott bentről.

- Nem kell úgy kiabálni, jövök már. – hallotta odabentről - Ki a fene maga?

- A táborban vagyok vendég. Azt mondták maga kinyitja az egyik beragadt ajtót.

- Melyiket?

- Az irodáét.

A öregúr nagyot sóhajtott. Látszott, nem ez az első ilyen eset.

- Holnap reggel megcsinálom. De most már hagyjon aludni! – azzal becsapta az ajtót

Cho kissé letaglózva visszaindult a tábor felé. Kezdett megéhezni, pedig még órák voltak vacsoráig. Úgy döntött, ezt a pár órát arra áldozza, hogy átgondolja, mit akar Joan-től. Felnézett az égre, majd vett egy mély levegőt. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, milyen gyönyörű, békés helyen voltak.

Körülnézett. Meglátott egy kis fatönköt, s úgy döntött, leül pihenni. Mi is lehetne jobb hely gondolkodni, mint ez az aprócska erdő?

Egy ideig csak a légzésére figyelt, majd gondolatai lassan Joan irányába terelődtek. Nem tudta mennyi idő tölthetett ebben a gondolkodás és meditáció közti állapotban, de a földre egy óriási gyomorkorgás hozta vissza. Ahogy felállt, hogy továbbinduljon, két dologban volt biztos. Nem számít, mikor van vacsora, ő enni fog, és hogy nyugdíjas éveit egy ilyen erdőben fogja leélni. Már csak egy kérdés foglalkoztatta. El tudja-e képzelni ezt a távoli jövőt Joannel az oldalán?


	15. A krumplipüré

**Fura érzés, hogy mostanra aprólékosan megterveztem a történet végét, nektek viszont feltehetőleg közelítő fogalmatok sincs... Lényeg a lényeg, itt jön egy kis folytatás!**

Rigsby sosem hitte, hogy főzni ilyen kemény munka. Pedig, nem is ő csinálta, az ő feladata csak az előkészítés volt. És ahogy jobban belegondolt, s jobban szemügyre vette azt, amit Mrs. Dreyfus csinált, rá kellett ébrednie, hogy nem véletlenül.

Ahogy azonban a nő megfordult, és szúrós pillantást vetett rá, rögvest visszafordult a vágódeszkához. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit főznek, de a nő szerint az alapoknál kell kezdeni, ő pedig hitt neki. Keze alatt a bumfordi, földes krumplik sokkal apróbb, tisztább, s, nem utolsó sorban, száj-kompatibilisebb darabokká transzformálódtak. Ahogy az utolsó darabkákat is bedobta a nagy, szürke fazékba, elégedetten mosolyodott el.

Mrs. Dreyfus rögtön sarkon fordult, ahogy nem hallotta tovább a kés hangját.

- Kész van?

- Igen!

- Na, hozza ide.

A nő olyan sebességgel helyezte üzembe a háború előtti időkből maradt gáztűzhelyt, amilyet Rigsby még sokéves gyakorlással sem tudott volna elérni. Majd egy laza mozdulattal felkapta a fazekat - ami a férfi megítélése szerint legalább öt kilót nyomott - s a főzőlapra rakta.

Rigsby megbűvölten figyelte, ahogy a víz szép lassan felforr. El sem hitte, hogy ő csinálta. Így, tizenöt perc távlatában már sem tűnt olyan keménynek a munka, amit végzett, mégis, úgy érezte magát, mint egy olimpikon, aki épp csak átvette az aranyérmét. _Határozottan megéri!_ – gondolta. És azt is elhatározta, hogy mikor hazajut, be fog ruházni egy szakácskönyvre.

- Mi lesz belőle?

- Krumplipüré.

- És mi lesz a püréhez?

- Fasírt.

- Segíthetek?

- Az már megsült egy ideje.

- Ó. Értem. – nem tudta kendőzni a csalódottságát

- Ellenben mondhatja azt a kisasszonynak, hogy segített. Higgye el, minden nőnek imponál, ha egy férfi tud főzni. Most már mehet, elboldogulok.

Rigsby nem ellenkezett. Levette a kötényt, amit még a nő adott neki, majd a hajhálót is. Nem volt ötlete mit tudna kezdeni a vacsoráig hátralevő idejével. Még három órát kellett eltöltenie valahogy. Végül úgy döntött, visszamegy a házba. Emlékei szerint volt ott egy régi rádió, s mivel külseje annyira meg volt rongálódva, hogy közel sem volt alkalmas dísztárgynak, azt kellett feltételeznie, hogy még funkcionál. Legalább meghallgatja az idei év slágereit. Legalább nem fogja úgy érezni magát, mint egy időutazó, amikor mások zenéről beszélgetnek.

Ígyhát elindult visszafelé az ösvényen. Nem tudta hányszor tette már meg ezt az utat, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem egyszer. Mégis, még el sem gondolkodott azon, milyen hangulatos is. Nagy részét fák lombjai árnyékolták, s szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy évtizedekkel korábban gyerekek játszadoztak ugyanitt. Az igazat megvallva, mára talán már nála is idősebbek ezek a gyerekek.

Ahogy belépett a szebb napokat is látott bungalóba, nagyon meg kellett erőltetnie az emlékezőtehetségét, hogy rájöjjön, hol látta a rádiót. Végül aztán megtalálta, a folyosó egy beugrójában.

Régen volt már kiscserkész, valamikor egyik előző életében, épp ezért nem volt könnyű rájönnie, hogy hogyan üzemelheti be a szerkezetet. Végül aztán sikerült működésre bírnia. Hallotta a furcsa, majdhogynem túlvilági hangokat, amiket a behangolatlan rádiók szoktak adni, s tudta, ideje keresnie egy adót. Lassan csavarni kezdte a frekvenciaváltásra szolgáló gombot, mígnem emberi hangokat nem kezdett hallani. Azonban bármennyire finoman hangolta tovább a rádiót, nem sikerült kikristályosítania a hangokat. Egy ideig még hallgatta a baljóslatú hangokat, aztán úgy döntött megpróbál keresni egy jobban fogható adót.

Pár csavargatással töltött pillanat után újra emberi hangokat kezdett hallani a rádióból. Ezalkalommal sikerült kitisztítania a hangot, olyannyira, hogy a végén már a zene is élvezhető minőségű volt. Nem ismerte meg a dalt, amit hallott, igaz, csak az utolsó másodperceket kapta el belőle. Mikor a zene végetért, egy energikus férfihang kezdett beszélni.

Szeptember 17.-e van, tizenöt óra ötvenöt perc, és önök az Empire Centralt hallgatják, 98 megaherzen! Ricky Fox vagyok, ez pedig a kívánságműsor. Kapcsoljunk tehát egy kívánót!

_- Helló! Jimmy vagyok, és azt kívánom, hogy ne mondja el ezt a monológot minden dal után. És, egy dalt is küldenék, Mary-nek-_

Azonban itt megszakadt a hívás. Rigsby nagyot sóhajtott, s továbbtekert. Végül egy késődélutáni betelefonálós műsornál állapodott meg, ahol a világ nagy kérdéseit beszélték ki. A téma épp a környezetszennyezés rövid- és hosszútávú hatása volt. Azonban ez nem kötötte le túlságosan, gondolatai messze jártak, saját, Grace-el és szakácskönyvekkel teli világában.

Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy milyen gyorsan szalad az idő, egészen addig, amíg a rádióból áradó zene vissza nem zökkentette a valóságba. Ami bizony az volt, hogy több mint két órát ült a rádió mellett, a földön, bamba vigyorral az arcán, ételfétisekről ábrándozva. Már csak huszonöt perce volt vacsoráig.

Felállt és kikapcsolta a rádiót. A hirtelen csend szinte bántotta a fülét. Úgy döntött, hamarabb odamegy, hogy segítsen Mrs. Dreyfusnak teríteni. Végülis, az nem járja, hogy csak a munka felében segít az ember!

Tehát elindult a szokatlanul csendes főház felé. Az úton senkivel sem találkozott, amit nagyon furcsállt. Igaz még csak egy napot töltött el itt eddig mégsem volt igazán egyedül. Lehet, hogy az egyedüllét, lehet, hogy a késő délutáni homály tette, de úgy érezte, mintha mégsem lenne annyira egyedül. Mintha valaki ott állt volna egy fa mögött, s őt figyelte volna. De mikor lopva hátrapillantott a válla fölött nem látott senkit sem.

Szép lassan elérte a célját, és ahogy meghallotta bentről a halk nevetést, úgy érezte, mintha az árnyék, aki követte köddé vált volna. Megnyugtató érzés volt, azt meg kell hagyni. Ahogy belépett, látta, hogy elkésett. Lisbon és Jane már megterítettek, és leültek a másik asztalhoz társasjátékozni.

- Sebastian! Nem is mondtad, hogy ez ilyen szórakoztató! – mutatott a nő a játéktáblára – Ha tudom, nem is csinálok ma mást.

- Vicces, ameddig te nyersz. – vágta rá rögtön a férfi, akin látszott, nagyon frusztrálja, hogy nem cinkelt kockával játszanak

- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert nem bírsz veszíteni!

Az óvodás civódásnak végül az vetett véget, ahogy Mrs. Dreyfus belépett a szobába. Egyik kezében egy fazék volt, másikon egy tepsit egyensúlyozott. Lisbon rögtön felpattant, hogy segítsen neki.

- Mesélte a barátjuk, hogy mit csinált a délután?

- Miért, tudnunk kéne róla? – mintha csak egy másik ember beszélt volna, hirtelen annyira megváltozott Lisbon hangja

- Bizony, hogy tudniuk! Ezt a krumplipürét ő csinálta, majdnem teljesen egyedül! Látniuk kellett volna! Azt mondta sosem volt még konyhában, de én ezt nem hiszem ám el. Ha nem csinált még ilyet, akkor bizony erre kellett születnie, olyan tehetséges!

Rigsby érezte, hogy elpirul. Egyrészt, mert a nő szavai zavarba hozták, másrészt pedig azért, mert ő tudta, mi történt valójában abban a konyhában, és az bizony közel sem volt ekkora diadalmenet. De, ahogy egyszer egy nagyon okos ember mondta, erről senki másnak nem kell tudnia.

Szerencsére nagy zavarában nem tűnt fel neki a többiek halk kuncogása. Ugyanis Mrs. Dreyfus már annyira túlzásba vitte a dicséretet, hogy kezdték sejteni: itt valami nem így történt. S mivel olyat, hogy Rigsby a konyhában serénykedik nehéz kitalálni minden alap nélkül, arra kellett következtetniük, hogy csak a teljesítménye nem volt ilyen rózsás.

Lisbon, miután sikerült visszanyernie higgadt arckifejezését, megpróbálta elterelni a témát, mindnyájuk örömére.

- Te átraktad az egyik bábút!

- Én? Dehogy! Egyáltalán, hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyet?

- Dehogynem! Láttam! De rendben, legyen igazad. Még így is én fogok nyerni.

- Nem láttad Amandát vagy Timet?

_- _Amandát? Nem! – s mielőtt elmondhatta volna, hogy Timet sem, a helyzet megoldotta önmagát

Cho nem is köszönt, csak leült az egyik székre, s már nyúlt is a fasírt irányába.

- Hohó! – Mrs. Dreyfus az asztalhoz lépett, és még azzal a lendülettel Cho kezére csapott – Addig nem eszünk, míg nincs itt mindenki!

Senki sem tudhatta még, hogy valaki egyáltalán nem fog megjelenni.

**Hopsz, elszóltam magam. Kommentekben várom a tippeket!**


	16. Aki bújt, aki nem, mennek!

**Tudom, hogy kiszámíthatóbb voltam az előző fejezet végén, mint amennyire az akartam lenni, de most játszuk azt, hogy nem ennyire átlátható a helyzet, jó?**

Cho - aki éhesebb volt, mint egy fogyókúrázó farkas - tehát nem ehetett, amíg mindenki jelen nem volt. Szerencséjére már tizenöt perccel a vacsora előtt is csak ketten hiányoztak. Grace és Joey Dreyfus. Ha eltekintünk attól a ténytől – amit ők jelenleg nem tudhatnak – hogy egyikük nem is fog megjelenni, akkor azt gondolhatná az ember, hogy Cho-nak és üres hasának nincs miért aggódniuk.

Csakhogy Cho-t nem érdekelték holmi más emberek. Éhes volt. Éhesebb, mint Rigsby valaha is lehet, s ez, mint tudjuk, nem kis dolog. Épp ezért, Mrs. Dreyfust figyelmen kívül hagyva, újra a fazék felé nyúlt.

- Nézze, hölgyem. Én nagyon tisztelem magát, pont ugyanúgy, ahogy a többieket ebben a táborban, de éhes vagyok. Nagyon éhes.

- Éhes? Hát miért nem mondta? Mondjuk gondolnom kellett volna, azok után, hogy csak csipegetett az ebédből. Na, ez biztos ízleni fog magának! A krumplit a barátja készítette! Higgye el nekem, ilyen jót még nem evett.

Cho nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy válaszoljon, vagy társalogjon, inkább szedett magának egy emberes adag krumplit. A fasírtból nem vett túl sokat, akárhányszor ránézett látta maga előtt a kis védtelen állatot, aki a vacsorájaként végezte.

Mivel Cho enni kezdett, a többiek is nekiláttak a vacsorának, igaz sokkal kevésbé vehemensen.

Rigsby krumplipüréje tényleg jól sikerült, bár közel sem annyira, mint amennyire Mrs. Dreyfus dicsérte. Az igazat megvallva valami nehezen lehet olyan jó, hogy ennyire dicsérni kelljen.

Vacsora közben beszélgettek. Kiderült többek közt az is, hogy Jane és Lisbon órákat töltöttek ugyan a tóparton, mégsem fogtak semmit sem. Rigsby pedig elmondta az igazat a krumplipüréről és a szerepéről annak létrejöttében. Senki sem volt igazán meglepve.

Aztán, pontban este hétkor, kinyílt az étkező ajtaja, és belépett Joey. Ez az olvasó számára valószínűleg jelentést hordozó esemény semmit sem jelentett hőseinknek, akik úgy ettek tovább, mint korábban.

Joey nem zavartatta magát, leült a helyére – amit szerencsére szabadon hagytak hőseink – és megvárta, míg az anyja elé teszi az ő adagját. Pedánsan, szemét egy pillanatra sem levéve a pompás fasírozottról a tányérján, az evőeszközeiért nyúlt és enni kezdett.

Alulinformált társaságunk a továbbiakban békésen edegélt tovább, mígnem fél nyolc körül szemet kezdett szúrni nekik egy bizonyos magas vörös hiánya. Az ember sosem tudhatja, mi jár egy másik ember fejében, míg nem jár odabent, mondotta egyszer egy bölcs halottkém, s ez igaz is, mégis az egész csapat sejtette, hogy Grace távolmaradásának hátterében nem fogyókúra vagy privát passzió leledzik.

Épp ezért, mikor háromnegyed nyolcra sem jelent meg a vacsora elfogyasztásának egyetemes színhelyén, az étkezőben, nekiálltak keresni.

Egy elment elment vadászni, akarom mondani a kunyhójukhoz, egy körbejárta a tábort, mialatt a másik két lusta disznó tovább üldögélt az ebédlőben.

Mikor aztán a két kiküldött felderítő visszatért, az ügynöknő nélkül, Lisbon kijelentette, hogy hivatalosan is lehet aggódni. És aggódtak is. Lisbon utolsó ötletként Mrs. Dreyfushoz fordult, hátha az idős nőnek van ötlete. Vagy csak úgy ítélte meg, hogy stresszhelyzetben több hasznos információt tud kicsikarni az emberekből? Akárhogy is legyen, a nő felé fordult.

- Mrs. Dreyfus… Nem tudja, hol kereshetnénk még? Annyira aggódom! – Lisbon, nem meglepő módon, igazat mondott

- Én is kedveském. Nem akarom megrémíteni, de volt már egy fiatal lány, aki innen tűnt el egy fél éve…

- És vele mi lett? – kérdezte Lisbon olyan ártatlanul, hogy hozzá képest egy ma született bárány Al Capone jobbkeze volt – Előkerült?

- Igen… De sajnos már nem élt.

Rigsby nagyot nyelt. Egy pillanatra baljós csend töltötte be a szobát, majd újra Lisbon szólalt meg.

- Akkor meg kell keresnünk! Mielőtt baja lesz!

- Most akar nekiállni? Már majdnem lement a nap!

Mrs. Dreyfus vajon a keresés hatékonyságán aggódik, vagy időt akar nyerni valakinek?

- Ha kint tölti az éjszakát, drasztikusan lecsökkennek a túlélési esélyei. – a száraz tény Cho szájából most a szokásosnál is szárazabbnak hangzott

- Maga nem érti. – Mrs. Dreyfus hangja szinte csak suttogás volt – Nincs kint. Már nincs. – aztán, mintha valami eszébejutott volna, visszatért normális hangjához – Igaza van fiam! Ki kell mennünk.

- Tud adni valamilyen térképet?

- Azt nem, de tudok jobbat. Hívom Al-t és Joan-t. Mindketten itt nőttek fel, úgy ismerik az erdőt, mint a tenyerüket! Sőt, még talán Jenny és Greg is jönnek, akkor már nyolcan lennének.

Az utolsó kijelentéssel biztossá vált, hogy Mrs. Dreyfus nem vesz részt a keresésben. Természetesen ez érthető, az ő korában már nem járkálnak éjszaka az erdőbe a hölgyek, akármekkora vészhelyzet is adódjon.

Tehát kiszaladt a folyosóra, és egy pillanattal később már hallották is, ahogy beszélni kezdett. Nem értették, hogy mit mond, de abban biztosak voltak, hogy gyorsan és velősen fogalmaz, mert egy pár másodperccel később már azt is hallották, ahogy idegességében helyére csapja a kagylót és újra tárcsázni kezd.

Újabb pár mondat, és újra tárcsázott. Ez alkalommal hosszabb időbe telt, hogy válaszoljanak a vonal végén. De most sem beszélt feleslegesen. Mrs. Dreyfus az idős amerikai hölgy sztereotípiájának teljes ellentéte kellett hogy legyen, hiszen kevesebb, mint négy perc alatt három telefonhívást is lebonyolított.

- Joan úton van, pont úgy, mint Albert. Jenny azt mondta, hogy ő nem tud eljönni, valami dolga van a ház körül, de Greget elküldi. Ők is csak tizenöt percre laknak, nem kell sokat várnunk.

- A telefonokat visszakaphatjuk?

- Látja fiam, ez egy jó ötlet. Legalább tudják tartani a kapcsolatot.

Jane már egy jóideje nem szólt egy szót sem. Komoly arckifejezéssel ült az egyik széken, arcán látszott gondolatai teljesen máshol járnak. Végül felpattant, és elindult kifelé.

- Te meg hova a fenébe mész?

- Csak elhozok valamit a házból. Egy perc és visszajövök.

Lisbon tudta, hiába áll ellen a férfinak, egyszerűbb, ha hagyja, hogy járja a saját útját, úgy még talán segít is valamit.

**TBC**


	17. A víztorony

**Tényleg kegyetlen volt ott abbahagynom, szóval itt a folytatás.**

Joan már azelőtt megérkezett, hogy Jane visszajött volna a kunyhóból. Sőt, az igazat megvallva, mindenki megérkezett már, mire Jane visszatért. Párokba álltak, és csak Jane-re vártak, hogy megkezdhessék a keresést.

Amikor Jane megérkezett, látszott rajta, hogy az út egy részét futva tette meg. Kezében egy nagy, összetekert papírt szorongatott.

- Az meg mi a franc? – Lisbon nem volt elragadtatva, hogy a férfi ennyi ideig volt távol egy papír miatt. Ha Grace-el jött volna vissza, talán megbocsátotta volna neki, de így minden időveszteség végzetes lehetett.

- Egy térkép. A táborról és környékéről. Amennyire meg tudom ítélni elég pontos. - válaszolta Jane, miközben kiterítette új szerzeményét az egyik asztalra

Ahogy a férfi távolabb lépett, a többiek az asztal köré tömörültek, mintha csak Jane a Szent Grált helyezte volna az asztalra. Albert gyorsan végigfutotta a térképet, aztán halkan megszólalt.

- Pontosabb, mint hinné. Honnan szerezte?

- Joey-tól kértem el. Láttam a szobájában, és ahogy elmagyaráztam neki, hogy mire kell, ő maga adta a kezembe. Igaz nem ment gyorsan, de azt hiszem ez hasznos.

Mindenki egyetértett.

- Hogyan álljunk neki?

- Párokba álltunk, és felosztjuk a területet. Én és Albert északnak megyünk, az erdőbe. Greg elvállalta, hogy egyedül körülnéz a tónál, keleten. Te és Joan nyugatra mentek, megnézitek a házakon túli részt, Tim és Sebastian pedig átvizsgálják a parkolót, és bemennek a faluba is, megkérdezni, hogy nem járt-e arra.

- Ha ott lett volna, már tudnánk. Inkább nézzék meg az út melletti bozótokat. Néha vannak olyanok, akik lemennek az útról és nem találnak vissza.

Egyiküket sem érdekelte, hogy ez a feltételezés milyen hülyének tünteti fel Grace-t.

- Igaza van. Telefonon tartjuk a kapcsolatot.

Lisbon odanyújtotta Jane-nek a dobozt, amiben már csak az ő és a Grace telefonja volt.

- Ó, és Joan, nézzétek meg a focipályát is! – mikor Lisbon ezt mondta, már kint is volt a házból

Mindannyian profin álltak a kereséshez, kivéve Rigsby-t, aki olyan volt, mint egy elveszett kiskutya. De ezt szerencsére ellensúlyozta az, hogy Cho a szokásosnál is komorabban viselkedett.

Utoljára Jane és Joan indultak, mivel a nő még váltott egy pár szót Mrs. Dreyfusszal. Jane, akármennyire is erőltette kifinomult hallását, nem értette amit mondtak. Pedig szintén kifinomul hatodik-érzéke állította: valami igazán fontosról beszéltek.

Végül aztán ők is útnak indultak, nyugatnak. Joan vezette a férfit, mivel az egyáltalán nem ismerte a környéket. A térkép nagyon pontos volt, de mindent felülnézetből mutatott, nappali fényben. Joan, aki már kislánykorában ezekben az erdőkben játszott, előnyben volt vele szemben.

- Na és, hogy tetszik itt nálunk? – A nő hangján hallatszott, hogy nem érdekli igazán a dolog, csak a komor csend zavarja

- Nagyon szép itt. Na és, ha megkérdezhetem, hogy tetszik magának Tim barátunk?

Joan hófehér arca, már amennyire a holdfényben ez kivehető volt, szép lassan elvörösödött. Persze senki sem hibáztathatta érte, láthatólag nem az ilyen modorhoz volt szokva.

- Maga tetszik neki. – próbálta oldani Jane a nő zavarát

Joan – bölcsen – erre sem válaszolt. Egy pár percig csendben baktattak tovább a homokos ösvényen, míg el nem értek egy elágazáshoz.

- A focipályát nézzük meg előbb, vagy az erdőt?

- Maradjunk a kevésbé baljósnál, jöjjön a pálya. Ha nincs ott, még mindig elmehetünk a másik irányba is, nem igaz?

- Igaza van, az a hely nagyon rémisztő éjszaka.

Tehát a bal oldali ösvényen folytatták hősies útjukat.

Amikor Jane azt mondta kevésbé baljós, beletrafált a lényegbe. Ugyanis, ez az út is elég sötét hangulatú volt, de természetesen csak akkor, ha nem az éjszakai erdőhöz hasonlítjuk. Lassan mentek, figyelve minden olyan neszre, ami esetleg a nőtől származik. Ugyan mindketten sejtették, hogy rossz felé keresnek, de nem engedhették meg maguknak azt a luxust, hogy ne higgyenek a saját sikerükben.

Az utat egy darabon magas fák árnyékolták, amik napközben biztosan kellemes árnyékot adtak, este mégis olyan áthatolhatatlan sötétséget teremtettek, hogy Jane még a fajtájukat sem tudta volna megmondani. Joannál ugyan volt egy zseblámpa, de annak fénye mindössze arra volt elég, hogyha Grace a lábuk előtt hevert volna a földön, talán, ismétlem _talán_ nem léptek volna rá. De ennek nem volt nagy esélye. Pedig hogy örültek volna neki!

Ahogy kiértek a fák boltívei alól, sokat javultak a látási körülményeik. Annyira, hogy Jane már látta is maga előtt a két kaput, és a fából épített lelátót.

- Nincs itt. – Joan hangja lemondó volt

- A lelátót meg se nézzük?

- De. Ha arra megyünk, van egy másik út, ami a régi víztoronyhoz vezet, pont, mint az az út visszább, a kereszteződősnél. Ha továbbmegyünk arra – a nő északkelet irányába mutatott, messze a focipályán túlra – akkor tehetünk egy nagy kört. Benne van?

Jane szó nélkül bólintott.

Így elsétáltak a lelátó mellett, Jane a zseblámpával még meg is kerülte, majd továbbindultak az ösvényen.

Ahogy Joan útközben elmesélte, a régi víztorony közel sem egy víztorony. Mindössze egy furcsa, magas toronyféleség, amit feltehetőleg a tizenkilencedik század végén építettek, de senki sem tudja a faluban, hogy ki vagy miért. A tetején egy furcsa gömb van, emiatt csúfolják a helyiek víztoronynak. Ugyan a nyolcvanas évek óta hivatalosan is életveszélyesnek van nyilvánítva, mégis a falu összes kamasza idejár inni. Pontosabban csak járt, mielőtt két éve meg nem halt ott egy lány. Senki sem tudja hogyan, de annyi biztos, hogy részeg volt. A végén leszédült tíz méter magasról. Azóta teljesen elhagyatott a hely.

Az ösvény hosszú ideig az erdő szélén haladt, majd egyszer csak éles kanyarban bekanyarodott a fák közé.

Jane-nek meg kellett állapítania, hogy ez a hely tényleg _sokkal_ baljósabb, mint a focipálya és környéke. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy bármikor előugorhat egy vámpír, vagy egy még kevésbé barátságos lény az egyik fa mögül. De ez, akármilyen sötét is volt, mégsem történt meg.

Ahogy csendben sétáltak, a zseblámpa fénynyalábja időről-időre elhagyta a földet, s a bozótra tévedt. Jane nem volt benne biztos, hogy Joan Grace-t keresi-e, vagy ő is tart a zombiktól, de mindenképp hálás volt neki.

A nagy rettegésben szinte fel sem tűnt a férfinak, hogy már el is érkeztek a víztoronyhoz. Aztán, mikor csaknem nekiment, realizálta a helyzetet.

Végigmérte az építményt, a legalsó téglától a legfelsőig. Meg kellett hagyni, Joan az igazat mondta, amikor azt állította olyan, mint egy víztorony. És akkor is, amikor kijelentette, hogy veszélyes. Az egyik rozsdás vaslétráról szinte megmondhatatlan volt, hogy leszakadni készül, vagy már meg is tette. Annak, hogy nem volt gazdája határozottan csak a hátrányát szenvedte a torony.

Jane még mindig megbűvölten figyelte a tornyot, amikor is majdnem szívrohamot kapott. Életében nem ijedt még meg ennyire egy telefontól. Nem csak a hirtelen hang rémítette meg, attól is tartott, vajon mit közölnek majd vele. Minden bátorságát összeszedve a telefonért nyúlt.

**Ó, ha tudnátok mit tervezek... Élve kibeleznétek.**


	18. Surprise!

**Annak örömére, hogy ma ellógtam a sulit!**

Amikor Cho és Rigsby útnak indultak, előbbinek még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy milyen megpróbáltatásokban lesz része. Na, nem mintha farkasok vagy szatírok támadtak volna rájuk, bár az igazat megvallva szerencsétlen ázsiai jobban örült volna nekik.

A problémát társa jelentette, aki, sajnálatos módon, úgy kiakadt, mintha ők lettek volna elveszve, nem pedig Grace. Cho még rideg maszkja mögött is megértette, hogy mennyire odavan a lányért, de ezt a viselkedést még ebben az esetben sem találta indokoltnak, vagy egyáltalán elfogadhatónak.

Ugyanis, mire kiértek a főházat körülvevő lámpafényből, Rigsby szemébe könnyek szöktek, és szó szoros értelemben zokogni kezdett. Tudta, min megy most keresztül a férfi, de ez még így is sokkolta. Az már csak tovább növelte kicsi, koreai fejében a nyomást, hogy nem volt alkalma beszélni Joannel a délután történtekről, és, ha jól olvassa a jeleket, már nem is lesz, ugyanis a nő úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Sőt, az igazat megvallva, ő is, de a saját logikáját szerencsére még tökéletesen értette, a nőével ellentétben. Nagy szerencse, hogy Lisbon nem egy keresőcsapatba osztotta őket, bár az igazat megvallva az lett volna a legnagyobb szerencse, ha Rigsby és Joan kerülnek össze. Jane-el legalább tudott volna keresni…

Míg ezek a gondolatok odabent kavarogtak, kívülről semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Ami azonban egy kissé aggasztó volt, hogy ezek az érzelmi dolgok annyira lefoglalták a szürkeállományát, hogy a keresést teljesen elfelejtette. Rigsby pedig, aki krokodilkönnyein át szemlélte a világot, nyilván nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy egyedül kutasson. Így aztán Cho félrehajította ezeket a gondolatokat, hogy csak a keresésre koncentrálhasson.

Elérkeztek a parkolóhoz, ahol mindössze három jármű állt. A csapat SUV-ja, egy öreg Crown Victoria, aminek motorháztetejére a tábor logóját festették – ez már akkor is ott állt, amikor megérkeztek – és egy újabb típusú Ford kisteherautó, ami feltehetőleg Gregé volt. A saját autójukat, és a Crown Vic-et meg sem nézték. Ahogy felpillantott a Ford platójára, egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér Cho ereiben. A rakodótér egy nagy, vörös ponyvával volt letakarva, s látható volt, hogy a nagy része ugyan üres, azonban az egyik sarokban volt egy kitüremkedés, ami akár ember is lehetett. Cho óvatosan emelte fel a ponyvát, s nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy látta: mindössze egy felfújható fotel tartózkodik a platón. Az igazat megvallva el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ki és milyen indítatásból rak ilyesmit ilyen helyre, de adott pillanatban ez volt az a dolog, ami legkevésbé foglalkoztatta.

- Tahaláháltáhál vahalamihit? – Rigsby hangja egy pityergő óvodáséra emlékeztetett

Cho tudta, ez így nem mehet tovább, épp ezért le kellett ülnie, és beszélnie a férfival.

- Na, jól van, Rigsby pajtás, ülj csak ide mellém! – szerencsére senki sem volt a közelben, aki hallhatta volna ezt a mondatot, így Cho bármikor letagadhatja bárki előtt

Rigsby kérdően nézett fel Cho-ra, aki időközben lehuppant a plató szélére. Nem tudta, mit tervezhet a férfi, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy meg akarja tudni. Végül aztán, még mindig könnyeit nyeldesve felült Cho mellé.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked. De tedd fel magadnak a kérdést: Szerinted él-e még? Mert ha igen, akkor minél előbb meg kell találnunk. És abban bizony nem segít ez az óvodás viselkedés.

Rigsby egy pillanatra nagyon elcsendesedett. Még a könnyei is elálltak, és csak bámult az aszfaltra maga előtt. Végül aztán megszólalt.

- Annyira félek. Nem tudtam elmondani neki, hogy szeretem. Nem elégszer. És… és… nem akarom elveheszihitehenihi…

Újra bömbölni kezdett. Pedig egy pillanatra úgy nézett ki, Cho nyeri a csatát. Új stratégiával kellett előállnia.

- Játszunk egy játékot. Tegyük fel, hogy Joan tűnt el, és Grace ebben a pillanatban is őt keresi, Jane-el! Rendben? Menjünk, keressük meg Joant!

Rigsby vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, majd bólintott. Leugrott a platóról, és nekiindult. Cho egészen szükségét érezte, hogy megölelje szerencsétlent. De nem tette.

Így tehát nekiindultak, hogy körülnézzenek az út mentén. Nem tettek meg harminc méternél többet, amikor Rigsby halkan beszélni kezdett.

- Köszönöm, Cho. Rendes tőled, hogy próbálsz segíteni. De annyira nehéz.

- Meg fogjuk találni, épségben. – Cho hangja, a szokásossal ellentétben, egészen emberinek hangzott

- És ha nem? Ember, én még életemben nem szerettem így senkit. Imádom, ahogy nevet… És a gyönyörű haja… Nem tudom, mi lenne vel-

- Mi van?

Cho a társára nézett, ahogy az hirtelen elnémult. Amikor követte a tekintetét, neki is el kellett némulnia. Na, nem mintha kőbe lett volna vésve, de ő is akkora döbbenettel figyelte a feléjük közeledő nőt, hogy a beszédközpontjába már nem jutott elég vér.

Ugyanis Grace sétált feléjük az úton, láthatólag teljesen épen. Nem túl boldogan, de épen. Ahogy Cho jobban megnézte, helyesebben megbámulta, kissé lelassult agya azt is felfogta, hogy a nő fut. Elviharzott mellette, egy pillanatra sem ránézve, és lefékezett Rigsby előtt.

Majd felemelte csinos kis kezét és egy lekevert nagyot a férfinak. Vett egy mély, öntudatos levegőt, és elindult a főház irányába.

Hőseink még ott álltak bő tizenöt másodpercig, míg felocsúdtak a teljes döbbenetből, majd sietősen utána indultak.

- Ez meg mi a fene volt? – kérdezte Cho, miután végre utolérte a nőt

- Veled nem állok szóba.

- Hol voltál? – Rigsby hangja aggodalommal volt teli

- Veled még annyira sincs kedvem beszélgetni!

Így hát a férfiak nem tehettek mást, minthogy követték a főházhoz. Cho időközben felhívta Jane-t – mint tudjuk kisebb szívrohamot okozva a férfinek – hogy tájékoztassa expedíciójuk sikeréről. Miután letette, Greget hívta, aki szintén nagyon boldog volt. Amikor azonban Lisbon számát tárcsázta, nem kapott választ.

Közben visszaértek a házhoz. Ők voltak ugyan az elsők, de alig három perccel érkezésük után megérkezett Greg is. Alig négy percre rá megérkeztek Jane-ék is. Mikor már csak Lisbonék hiányoztak, és azt is megtudta Cho, hogy sem Gregnek, sem Jane-nek nem vette fel a telefont. Három újabb sikertelen hívás után döntöttek úgy, igaz anélkül, hogy Lisbon hivatalossá tette volna, hogy lehet aggódni.

**Aki szeretné, hogy az egész csapat élve megússza, hagyjon egy kommentet!**


	19. Kétségbeesetten keresik Lisbont

**Ezt pedig annak örömére, hogy ma suli lógott el engem.**

Miután Lisbon ez alkalommal sem vette fel, és nem-hivatalosan elkezdtek aggódni, egy fontos döntést kellett meghozniuk. Mit fognak tenni? Kimenjenek keresni, vagy várjanak még egy keveset, hátha csak lemerült a telefonja? Ha várjanak, akkor meddig? És emellett, igaz csak kettejük részéről, felmerült még egy kérdés. Mi a fene baja van Grace-nek?

Ez utóbbi tűnt a legkönnyebben megválaszolható kérdésnek.

Cho félrehívta Rigsbyt, Rigsby pedig Jane-t. Láthatóan Jane volt az egyetlen közülük, akire nem haragudott a nő. S mivel úgysem volt itt Lisbon, hogy beleköpjön a romantikázó ügynökök levesébe, Jane apró sétára invitálta a nőt. Aki, miután egy ültő helyében megette a megmaradt fasírtot, beleegyezett.

Mint az a séta alatt kiderült, Grace áthallott egy pár mondatot a fiúk szívszaggató beszélgetéséből. Murphy törvénye szerint csak azokat, amik együtt egy aranyos dialógussá álltak össze, miszerint Joan eltűnt, Rigsby pedig könnyes szemmel keresi a nőt, a nevetését és a gyönyörű haját. A nő először durcás lett, mivel őt senki sem kereste, aztán hisztis, mert Joan-t meg igen, a végén pedig sértett, mivel Rigsby nemcsak, hogy nem őt kereste, és nem őt szerette, de, ennek ellenére, még le is teperte korábban. Épp ezért, Hisztis Mirtill tanait követve, elindult, hogy hisztizzen. Csakhogy a fiúk is abba az irányba tartottak, és ahogy meglátta Rigsby-t, szükségét érezte, hogy felpofozza. S meg is tette. Hiába is, a vörös hajú nők általában igen temperamentumosak.

Mellékesen megemlítette, hogy elindult sétálni, és amikor egy kisteherautó ajtaja kinyílt, és egy kék hajú (s nem mellesleg megnyerően szőke szemű) férfi elkezdett neki pisszegni, vette a bátorságot, és odament. Jelentést tett, mindent elmondott, ami a nap folyamán történt, leszámítva azt az aprócska incidenst Lisbonnal, Rigsbyvel és a párnákkal. A kocsi, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, tett egy nagy kört, és az információkat azzal hálálták még, hogy nyolc kilométerrel odébb tették ki. Még szerencse, hogy kiscserkész volt, és visszatalált.

Mikor visszamentek az épülethez Grace kijelentette, hogy megy, és felfrissíti az út porától mocskos toalettjét, és ezzel a felkiáltással el is indult a kunyhójuk felé. Jane pedig bement, és tájékoztatta az idegességükben körmüket rágcsáló fiúkat a történtekről.

Cho-tól megtudta, hogy még mindig semmi hír Lisbon felől. Épp ezért, nekiálltak szervezkedni. Mivel Greg már hazament, csak egy helyi maradt. Megegyeztek, hogy Joan egyedül, a többiek pedig párban nekiindulnak, hogy megkeressék őket. Jane nagyon-nagyon számító módon Rigsbyt küldte Grace-ért.

Azt nem mesélném el, hogy mi történt a házban, legyen elég annyi, hogy nem csak hogy mindketten új ruhában kerültek elő, de még az egyik ágy ágyneműjét is ki kellett cserélni. És, kifejezetten sok időbe tellett megtenni nekik ezt a relatíve rövid utat.

De megérte, mivel kibékültek, sőt mi több, mosolyogtak. Olyan nagyon, hogy az már nem is természetes…

Amikor tehát mind az öten újra összegyűltek, megbeszélték, hogy ki merre indul. Az igazat megvallva egész végig hallótávolságon belül lesznek, sőt, talán még látják is egymást, de semmiképp sem akartak újabb embereket veszíteni.

- Nem lehet, hogy jól vannak, csak bementek Al házába? – Joan nem akarta elhinni, hogy egy nap ennyi ember eltűnhet

- Ha ez történt volna, Robin biztos felhívott volna. Vagy legalább küldött volna egy üzenetet. Szerintem valami nincs rendben. – Ahhoz képest, hogy másfél órája még őt keresték, Grace nagyon is képben volt

- Amúgy ti hol tanultatok ilyen profin keresni?

- Csak túl sok tévét nézünk. – kacsintott Jane

Joan nem tett fel újabb kérdést, így útnak indultak. Mindenkinek jutott egy zseblámpa, igaz, nem mindegyik volt túl erős. Jane felvetette azt a konstruktív ötletet, hogy miért nem kiabálnak. Végülis, ha jól vannak, biztos válaszolnak, és mindenki boldog. Azt pedig, hogy nincsenek jól, egyikük sem szerette volna hinni. Így aztán az erdő percekkel később már Robinoktól és Albertektől zengett. Sajnos egyszer sem kaptak választ.

Több órán át járkáltak fel s alá az erdőben, mégsem találták az eltűntek legapróbb nyomát sem. Végül hajnali egy körül, mikor már nem érezték a lábaikat, visszafordultak. Még így, hogy majdnem három órát töltöttek kint, sem tudták csak a felét átkutatni a területnek.

Ahogy visszatértek a táborhoz, Joan aggódását fejezte ki, majd hazaindult. A többiek udvariasan megköszönték, hogy segített, és elindultak a saját házuk felé.

Mikor biztos lehetett benne, hogy senki sem figyel, Jane megálljt parancsolt a csapatnak. Akik természetesen nem örültek ennek, mivel egyikük köddé vált, a többiek pedig mindjárt összeestek a fáradtságtól. De megálltak, mivel tudták, Jane is legalább olyan fáradt, mint ők, épp ezért, ha nem lenne igazán fontos a dolog, nem is említené.

- Ezt találtam az egyik fa tövében.

A férfi felemelt valamit, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított, egy 9 mm-es Glock-ra. Ha az ember közelebbről megnézte volna, még azt is láthatta volna, hogy biztosító van a ravaszon. Bár, az teljesen olyan mintha nem is lenne ott. De mivel Jane a magasban lóbálta, így nem volt alkalmuk közelebbről megnézni, és a férfi kijelentésére kellett alapozniuk feltevéseiket miszerint:

- Ez egy 9 mm-es Glock, biztosítóval a ravaszán. Pont olyan, mint Lisboné.

- Tényleg az erdőben találtad?

- Igen. Azt hiszem, valaki vagy valami annyira megrémiszthette, hogy felfedte az álcáját, azzal, hogy ezt meglóbálta.

- Miért nem szóltál odakint? – Cho, a szokásossal ellentétben, kifejezetten felindultnak hangzott

- Mert ha megteszem, a mi álcánk is oda. Jobb, ha a gyilkosunk nem tudja, hogy mi tudjuk, hogy tudja.

- Ne ragozd! – mindhárman teljesen egyszerre szólaltak meg

- Úgy értem, jobb, ha azt hiszi, hogy nem tudjuk, hogy elkapta őket. Hiszen így sokkal nyugodtabb lesz, és talán el is árulja önmagát...

- Várj… Ha odakint nem szóltál, az azt jelenti, hogy nem akartad, hogy Joan rájöjjön, kik vagyunk. Akkor tehát azt hiszed, benne van? – Cho _még_ felindultabb volt, mint korábban

- Nem. Csak azt, hogy pletykás.

- Akkor mit tegyünk?

- Bárcsak tudnám. Az biztos, hogy most aludnunk kell.

Azt már senki sem tette hozzá, hogy _ha tudunk_.

**Egy ideig ne várjatok folytatást, mert ma kaptam kézhez két Kathy Reichs könyvet, amik közel sem olyan jók, mint amennyire imádom őket, de ennek ellenére – épp ezért? – le sem fogom őket tenni egy jó ideig.**


	20. Az éjszaka

**Ugyan szünetet ígértem, de az egyik könyvet már kivégeztem, a másik pedig illegalitásba vonult a szobám dzsungelében, így nem maradt más feladatom, mint a német házim (minek megoldása elveimmel ütközik) és titeket boldogítani. Tehát:**

Az éjszaka senki sem aludt igazán jól. A fiúk egész éjjel arról társalogtak, hogy hol lehet Lisbon, és hogy egészben van-e még, Grace-t pedig az egyedüllét nem hagyta aludni. Minden neszre figyelt, mintha csak egy horrorfilmben lenne.

Hajnali négyre mindnyájan álomba küzdötték magukat. Azonban fél öt előtt pár perccel valami olyan történt, ami felkeltette az érdeklődésüket, és ezzel együtt őket is. Pedig ilyen alvási minőségnél még huszonnégy óra is kevés lenne a regenerálódásra, nemhogy másfél.

Ennek ellenére egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, amikor Mrs. Dreyfus betört amúgy sem túl nyugodt álmaikba.

Illetőleg, Jane álmaiba. A többiek felébresztése csak járulékos veszteség volt. Azonban, ahogy megtudták, amit a nő tudott, rögtön mind pesszimistábban álltak a helyzethez.

Nem is húzom tovább az időt, elárulom mi történt az éjszaka közepén, ami ennyire fontos.

A hír ugyanis az volt, hogy Albert előkerült. De nem volt hajlandó válaszolni Mrs. Dreyfus kérdéseire, csak Jane-el, khm, Simonnal akart beszélni. Mrs. Dreyfus épp ezért amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, előkerítette Jane-t, khm, Simont.

Aki természetesen előre gondolkodott, amikor elment lefeküdni, így nem is kellett időt töltenie azzal, hogy újra felöltözzön.

Jane tehát követte Mrs. Dreyfust, és a többiek is Jane-t, igaz, csak tisztes, átöltözésnyi távolságból.

Épp ezért, mire odaértek Jane már javában társalgott a férfivel. Bár az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozik, hogy a fiúk megvárták Grace-t is.

- Meg van a lány?

Jane furának találta, hogy Al először Grace-ről kérdez. De válaszolt.

- Igen. Eltévedt a faluba menet. De a fiúk összeszedték.

- És a másik, aki velem volt?

- Ő nem jött vissza. Maga nem tudja, hol lehet?

- Nem igazán. Körülnéztem, mielőtt visszajöttem, de nem volt ott. Azt hittem, hogy visszajött segítségért.

- Magával mi történt?

- Nem tudom. Egyszerűen elsötétedett minden. Mikor újra magamhoz tértem, a földön feküdtem. Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el, de ahogy láttam, hogy eltűnt, visszajöttem ide.

- Maga szerint mi üthette le?

Az újabb kérdést már Cho tette fel, és ugyan nem volt nála semmi, amibe írhatott volna, ujjai mégis úgy hajlottak, mintha tollat és füzetet fognának.

- Maga egészen úgy beszél, mint egy zsaru.

- Igen. Mondták már. De kérem, válaszoljon.

- Nem tudom… Arra naponta dőlnek ki fák, talán egy ág szakadt le.

- Igen, az lehet. De merre mehetett Robin?

- Ki kell mennünk, megkeresni! – Grace már csak tudta mennyire kellemetlen az éjszaka közepén egyedül kóborolni az erdőben…

A teljes csapat támogatta az indítványt, és ezt nem is tartották magukban. Azonban Albert nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki fel lenne villanyozva, vagy egyáltalán részt tervezne vállalni az egészben.

- Maga nem jön? – kérdezte meglepve Rigsby

- Nem. Azt hiszem, pihennem kell. – s ezzel el is indult

- Csak még egy kérdés! Miért akart velem beszélni?

- Egyszerű. Ismerem az öreg Maggie-t, már húsz éve, ha neki elmondok valamit, az teljesen másként fog elhangzani az ő szájából. És van jobb dolgom is, mint újra meg újra elismételgetni, hogy mi és hogyan történt. Jó keresést!

A csapat nem is vette észre, vagy ha felfigyeltek rá sem vettek róla tudomást, de volt valami jegesen bizarr abban, ahogy az utolsó két szót mondta a férfi, aki mire észbe kaptak már el is tűnt.

Mivel még csak fél öt volt, úgy döntöttek, pihennek még egy keveset, már ha pihenésnek lehet nevezni azt, amit az elmúlt órákban tettek.

Ahogy visszaballagtak a házhoz, Grace kissé lemaradt, arcán látszott, a gondolataiba réved.

Rigsby, aki úgy döntött, hogy az ajtónál bevárja a nőt, nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy milyen gyönyörű az arca, amikor lélekben valahol máshol jár. Ahogy Grace mellélépett, a férfi céltalanul megsimította a karját. A nő összerezzent, láthatólag észre sem vette, hogy milyen közel áll Rigsbyhez.

- Te tudtál aludni?

- Nem. Olyan furcsa egyedül egy emeletes ágyon. Minden pillanatban úgy hallom, mintha jönne valaki a folyosón. Vagy az ablaknál állna, kívül. Ijesztő.

Rigsby bólogatva követte a nőt az épületbe. A nő lassan ment, mintha megint visszaesett volna a korábbi transzszerű állapotba. S az igazat megvallva meg is tette. Csak akkor eszmélt fel megint, amikor még az ágyra leülve is érezte a férfi jelenlétét.

- Hát te? – kérdezte, mialatt a takaró alá bújt be

- Te kértél, hogy maradjak. Húsz másodperce.

Grace határozottan nem emlékezett a kérésre, de mivel az ellenkezője sem rémlett neki, és mindig is szeretett Rigsby karjaiban aludni, bólintott.

A nő Rigsby mellkasára tette a fejét, helyspórolás végett, de alig hajtotta oda a fejét, már aludt is.

Rigsby helyzete, a vörös haj tengerében elmerülve, közel sem volt olyan rózsás, mint az övé. Azonban a férfire antidepresszánsként hatott Grace közelsége, illata, sőt még a hajtenger is, ezért ő sem maradt túl sokáig ébren.

Jane és Cho azonban nem tudott túl sok mindent csinálni a másik szobában, mint barkóbázni. Ez azon ritka esetek egyike volt, amikor egy játékban Jane-nek nem volt előnye. Illetve volt, pont úgy, mint Cho-nak… Végül valahol, a harmadik kör fele tájékán, ők is elaludtak.

Ezek után sötét, baljós csend telepedett a táborra.

Annak ellenére, hogy hőseink felének minőségi alvásban volt része, napkeltére már mindnyájan újra ébren voltak. Kinyújtóztatták fáradt végtagjaikat, újfent felöltöztek, és már indultak is megenni az előrehozott reggelijüket.

Mrs. Dreyfus nem csak reggelit főzött, még szendvicseket is csinált arra a határozottan rossz esetre, ha ebédre még mindig nem lenne meg Lisbon.

Mialatt a többiek csendben ettek, Jane, szintén táplálkozva, felosztotta a Lisbonék által megvizsgált északi részt öt kisebb részre. Joan ugyanis megígérte, hogy ha másnap reggelre sem lesz meg Lisbon, akkor aktívan ki fogja venni a részét a keresésből.

És igazat is mondott. Mire Rigsby is eltűntette a reggelije utolsó morzsáit, addigra ő is odakint állt, teljes túrafelszerelésben.

Jane kiosztotta a területeket. Mivel nappal volt, és kisebb területet kellett átfésülniük, egyesével mentek.

A többieknek ugyan nem mondta meg, de magának direkt azt a részt hagyta, ahol előző napelőkerült a fegyver. Valahonnan érezte, hogy lesz még ott más is. Ha nem is Lisbon maga, de valami hasznos biztosan. Még egyszer átvették az akciótervet, s már indultak is.

**De nem ebben a fejezetben! Majd a következőben. Addig tessenek kommentelni!**


	21. A komoly bajok kezdete

**Tudom én, hogy frissítenem kellett volna, de nem igazán volt energiám, meg a jegyzeteim is eltűntek (tényleg rendet kéne már raknom…) meg… meg… mindegy. A lényeg lejebb van.**

Hőseink tehát Lisbon keresésére indultak. Ez alkalommal azonban valahogy sokkal kevésbé voltak bizakodóak. Kivéve persze Grace-t, aki közel sem volt tisztában a helyzettel.

Ez alkalommal nem húznám értékes időtöket azzal, hogy hogyan sétáltak körbe-körbe a térdig erő cserjék és ritkásan álló fák közt, mivel ez alkalommal senki sem kezdett bájcsevegni a másikkal. Mindenki a keresésre koncentrált, teljes erejével.

Kivéve talán Jane-t. Ő tudta, hogy hiába keresik ott Lisbont. Ha ott is volt, mostanra akkor is már valahol máshol van. Tehát Jane mást keresett. Nyomokat. Egy lábnyomot, egy elejtett tollat, akármit, ami arra utalhatott volna, hogy ki és hova vitte Lisbont. Mivel a másik dolog, amiben Jane biztos volt, az az volt, hogy Lisbon nem magától tűnt el.

Akárhogy keresett azonban, nem talált semmit sem, ami segíthetett volna neki. Pontosabban, semmit sem talált. S ez bizony elgondolkodtatta.

Dél tájékában visszatértek a táborba. Ugyan Mrs. Dreyfus csinált nekik szendvicseket ebédre, hogy gyorsabban folytathassák a keresést, azokat mégsem ették meg, mivel ebédidőre már minden kis zugot átvizsgáltak az erdő északi részén. Új tervet kellett kitalálniuk.

De előbb ettek. Még Joan is velük maradt, pedig ő mint korábban kiderült, utált itt enni.

Ez az ebéd, az összes korábbi ebéddel ellentétben, csendben telt. Nem beszélgettek, nem viccelődtek, ehelyett inkább az evéssel töltött idő minimalizálására törekedtek.

Mikor mind befejezték Grace tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést.

- Most hogyan tovább?

- Át kéne néznünk azokat a részeit is a tábornak, ahol tegnap mi jártunk. Hátha minket próbált megkeresni az este.

Ennek nem sok értelme volt annak fényében, hogy Lisbon egy képzett rendőr, aki tudja, hogy mit kell tenni baj esetén, azonban Joan ezt _nem _tudhatta.

Cho épp azon volt, hogy legalább részben feltárja a kártyáikat, amikor is Jane megszólalt.

- Igen, ez nagyon logikus. Joan, maga menjen a tó felé Mandyvel, én meg elmegyek a fiúkkal arra, amerre tegnap voltunk.

- És ki megy a város felé? – Rigsby abban a pillanatban, ahogy kimondta a kérdést rájött, hogy milyen ostoba is az – Ó.

- Pontosan. Hogy oda jusson át kellett volna mennie az egész táboron. Induljunk.

Tehát elindultak. Pontosabban Joan és Grace elindultak, Jane pedig visszaszaladt valamiért. Cho legszívesebben vezetőszárra kötötte volna az izgága tanácsadót, azonban ezt Lisbon engedélye nélkül nem tehette meg. Lisbon pedig, mint tudjuk, nem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy megadja az engedélyt...

Amikor a fent említett izgága tanácsadó visszatért, ők is útnak indulhattak. Azonban, a két sokkal kevésbé izgága ügynök meglepetésére, délnek indult.

- Hová mész, Simon?

- Délre.

Cho és Rigsby nem tehettek mást, mint hogy követték. Tudták, semmi értelme kérdezni.

Jane azonban, meglepő módon, beszélni kezdett.

- Alhez megyünk. Hazudott.

- Miben?

- Abban, hogy elájult. Nem találtam semmit, ami leüthette volna, vagy amivel leüt_hették_ volna, sem olyan helyet, ahol a teste feküdhetett volna. Márpedig ha egy felnőtt férfi órákat fekszik a térdig érő cserjéken, az nyomot hagy.

- És ha nem ott történt? Ha mondjuk azon a részen hevert, ahol Joan járt körbe?

- Nem hiszem. Én azt a részt osztottam magamnak, ahol megtaláltam az este Lisbon fegyverét. Vagy ott történt, vagy sehol.

S valóban. Vagy ott, vagy sehol.

Egy időre elcsendesedtek. Jane csak akkor szólalt meg újra, amikor a parkolón vágtak át.

- Vegyétek ki a fegyvereiteket a kocsiból.

S ezzel akaratlanul is felvetett egy újabb kérdést. Hogyan vette ki Lisbon a fegyverét a kocsiból, ahol első nap hagyta, az este, ha teljesen más irányba ment?

- Nem tudjuk. Lisbonnál volt a kulcs...

Jane nagyot sóhajtott, s jobb kezét mélyen a zsebébe süllyesztette. Ahogy előszedte a varázskulcscsomóját, komoly tekintettel a fiúkra nézett.

- Ez nem történt meg.

S odalépett az utas oldali ajtóhoz.

- Amúgy ezt hogy csinálod?

- Tudod mi a kígyó?

- Egy állat.

- Még nem állsz készen erre a tudásra, Rigsby.

Egyiküknek sem vette észre, hogy Cho a háttérben kajánul mosolygott. Ő tudta, mi a kígyó.*

Akárhogy is, a zár egy pillanattal később kinyílt. Jane gyorsan benyúlt az anyósülés alá, és kivette a kis dobozt, amiben a fegyvereik voltak.

Amikor azonban kinyitották, valami nagyon meglepő dolgot vettek észre. A dobozban négy fegyver volt.

- Melyikőtöknek van két fegyvere?

A helyes válasz: Egyiküknek sem.

- Az Lisboné.

- Érdekes...

Azonban nem rágódtak ezen többet, inkább ki-ki fogta a pisztolyát, s indultak.

- Jane, te nem viszed el az egyiket?

- Nem. Veszélyesek, és nem akarom, hogy több jelentést kelljen körmölnötök miattam. Én majd elbújok egy fa mögé, ha kell.

A kijelentésben az volt az igazén szomorú, hogy a fiúk tudták, Jane nem viccel. Sóhajtozva indultak tovább az úton. Cho szerencsére már tudta hová kell menni, de az út így sem lett rövidebb. Egy nagy kanyart ugyan levághattak volna, de akkor át kellett volna gázolniuk az isten tudja milyen mély sáron. Hiába is, a turistautak nem viccből szoktak kanyarogni.

- Jane mit vársz, mit fog Al csinálni? Azt mondja, hogy elkaptak, én öltem meg őket, és én raboltam el a kolléganőjüket, aki most is itt van a pincémben, félholtan, de nem féljenek, mindjárt felhozom ide, és már le is tartóztathatnak?

- Nem éppen. Ezért vettük ki azokat a kocsiból.

Az út többi része csendben és lassan telt. Amikor azonban elérkeztek ahhoz a kanyarhoz, melynek túloldalán már a férfi háza állt, Jane megtorpant.

- Fedezzetek. Előremegyek és beszélek vele. Ha baj van, majd lehajolok, és úgy teszek, mintha bekötném a cipőfűzőm. De nem azt fogom ám csinálni! Ki fogok gurulni a kereszttűzből!

Cho ezt már válaszra sem méltatta, Rigsby pedig biccentéssel jelezte: megértette az utasításokat, és követni is fogja őket.

Jane tehát nagy levegőt vett, s elindult a ház felé. Ha ez a terv csak feleannyira fog rosszul elsülni, mint amilyen rossz előérzete volt, akkor is nagy volt a baj.

**TBC**

***Ha te is tudod, hagyj egy kommentet!**


	22. Rossz hely, rossz idő, rossz BlackBerry

**Nem tudom, hogy mennyire vet rám jó fényt ezen tudás (külön kiemelve azt, hogy nem tudom honnan tudom) de a kígyó egyike azon alapszerszámoknak, amikkel az olyan emberek amilyen én sosem leszek zárakat szoktak feltörni. Lényegében egy papírvékony fémből kivágott, ici-pici kígyóvonal, nyéllel. A Bondlányok általában hajcsattal helyettesítik.**

Az öreg faajtó megremegett, ahogy Patrick Jane bezörgetett rajta. Annak ellenére, hogy egyre kevésbé érezte magát hidegnek és kizökkenthetetlennek, biztos volt abban, hogy igaza van. Albert nemcsak hogy tudott valamit – valamit, amit jó okkal tartott vissza – de köze is volt a dologhoz. S Jane a zsigereiben érezte, hogy nem is kevés.

Ahogy ott állt gondolataiba mélyedve, ráeszmélt valamire. Pontosabban, felmerült benne egy kérdés. Miszerint hol van Albert. Mert ha bent lett volna a házban, már háromszor lett volna ideje ajtót nyitni. De Jane még csak egy apró neszt sem hallott odabentről, nemhogy léptek zaját… S ez bizony elgondolkodtatta.

Újra bekopogott, miközben azzal az elképzeléssel barátkozott, hogy ez mégsem fog annyira egyszerűen menni, mint ő – vagy Cho – elsőre gondolta.

S valóban. Albert sem ez alkalommal, sem az ezt követő két próbálkozásra nem nyitott ajtót. Ajaj.

Jane épp ezért úgy döntött, hogy segítséget hív. S meg is tette. Igaz, nem kellett nagyon messzire mennie, mivel a fiúk időközben közelebb osontak, jobb lőállást felvéve, csakhogy biztosra mehessenek.

Tehát a fiúk még közelebb osonkodtak, hogy hallhassák Jane szavait. Persze ez nem lett volna feltétlenül szükséges, de ha Albert mégis odabent volt, akkor jobb lett volna nem felhívni a figyelmét holmi kiabálással. A félhalk taktikai megbeszélés a következőképp hangzott:

- Nincs bent?

- Nem hiszem. Betöritek az ajtót? – annak ellenére, hogy ez közel sem volt egy szórakoztató helyzet hallani lehetett Jane hangján, mennyire szívesen megnézné az ajtó betörését

- Az túl feltűnő. Neked kell kinyitnod.

- Ezért tartunk. – helyeselt Rigsby is

Jane szó nélkül követte a parancsot. Tudta, ha betörik az ajtót, annak több, igen nehezen elkendőzhető nyoma marad, s attól függetlenül, hogy ki vagy mi várja odabent, ez később még nagyon kellemetlen lehet számukra. Tehát a férfi letérdelt az ajtó elé, és megvizsgálta a zárat.

- Nem lesz nagy munka. – jelentette ki magabiztosan miközben már nyúlt is a szerszámaiért

Pár mozdulat a furcsa kis szerszámokkal s már nyitva is volt az ajtó, igaz ez nem nagy szó, mivel a zár – pont, mint a ház többi része – Truman elnökségének idejében készült. Vagy még korábban.

Ahogy az ajtó lassan, nyikorogva kinyílt, sötét, piszkos szoba fogadta őket. Lakója láthatóan nem becsülte az öreg bútorokat. Az egyetlen ülőalkalmatosság, egy öreg bőrkanapé, huzata már apró cafatokra volt szakadva. Jane-nek majdhogynem könnyek szöktek a szemébe a szívbemarkoló látványtól. Ő sosem tudta volna így elhanyagolni a saját kanapéját. Miután hőseink megszemlélték ezt a kegyetlenséget s halkan elmondtak egy pár imát a kanapé lelkének üdvösségéért, nekiálltak tovább vizsgálódni az apró szobában.

Annak ellenére, hogy a helyiségben nyoma sem volt ágynak, vagy akárminek, amin aludni lehetne, nem láttak másik ajtót, csak azt, ami láthatólag a fürdőszobába vezetett.

- Nincs itt senki. – jelentette ki Rigsby a nyilvánvalót

- Valóban. De volt. Rá kell jönnünk hová ment. Bárhová is ment Albert hagynia kellett valami nyomot maga után. És mi meg fogjuk találni.

Azonban ahogy átkutatták az összes nyilvánvaló helyet, rá kellett jönniük, hogy az öreg okosabb, mint gondolták. Vagy pedig óriási szerencséje van. De az előbbi – sajnos – valószínűbb.

Hőseink azonban nem adták fel. Cho átvizsgálta a kanapé párnáit – ki nem hagyva a néhány hosszanti irányú szakadást, hiszen sosem lehet tudni – Rigsby megvizsgálta az íróasztal környékét, mialatt Jane… Nos, Jane csak elgondolkodva állt.

Végül, mikor a fiúk már noszogatni kezdték volna, hogy tegye hasznossá magát, hirtelen megindult a kanapé felé. Óvatosan hátrább tolta a kissé meglepett Cho-t, pont úgy, ahogy a bútordarabot is tervezte. De az már nem ment olyan könnyen…

- Mit csinálsz?

- Miért, nem egyértelmű? – Jane hangján hallatszott, egy kicsit túlvállalta magát, mikor úgy döntött megpróbálja odébb tolni a kanapét – Segítenétek?

Rigsby Jane mellé lépett, és ő is nekiveselkedett munkának. Mindketten teljes erőbedobással dolgoztak, azonban a makacs szófa így is csak alig harminc centimétert mozdult. Cho, aki eddig csendben szemlélte a történéseket, nagyot sóhajtott, és ő is beállt. S ő, minthacsak szuperképessége lenne a bútortologatás, egy pillanat alatt odébb tolta az öreg heverőt.

- Ez mire volt jó? – kérdezte végül szokásos, érzelemmentes hangján

- Csak figyeljetek! – mondta Jane, és letérdelt a porba

Cho és Rigsby tehát feszülten figyeltek, miközben a tanácsadó a padlón matatott valamit. Nem látták mit csinál, egészen addig, míg diadalittas fejjel meg nem fordult, s odébb nem húzódott. Amit eddig takart pedig nem volt más, mint egy apró csapóajtó. Ami az igazat megvallva olyan kicsi volt, hogy Rigsby még abban sem volt biztos, hogy egy gyerek átférne rajta, nemhogy egy felnőtt férfi.

- Csak utánatok! – mondta még Jane, mielőtt hátrább lépett

- Én biztos nem férek át azon! – adott hangot hitetlenségének Rigsby – Ha egy hónapig éheztettek sem leszek akkora, hogy ott beférjek.

- Akkor maradtam én. – szólt Cho miközben a nyílás felé lépett – Van zseblámpátok?

Rigsby szó nélkül akasztotta le az övéről a sajátját, s adta oda a másik férfinak. Annak ellenére, hogy ez a helyzet még mindig nem volt egy csöppet sem vicces, mosolyognia kellett a gondolaton, hogy végignézi, ahogy kollégája átmászik az apró nyíláson. Már persze ha egyáltalán átfér…

Azonban Cho, mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére, szinte minden erőfeszítés nélkül lemászott a pincébe. Olyan laza mozdulatokkal ereszkedett lefelé, mintha egész életében ezt csinálta volna.

- Látsz valamit? – kérdezte végül Rigsby, mikor Cho feje búbját is elnyelte a sötétség

- Nem. Van itt egy kapcsoló… - s egy apró kattanást fény követett – Uramisten!

- Mi az?

- Ezt nektek is látnotok kell!

Rigsby tudta, esély sincs arra, hogy azon a lyukon ő is átférjen. Sőt, azt is nehezen képzelte el, hogy Jane le tudna menni. Mielőtt azonban ezen elképzeléseit megosztotta volna a többiekkel Jane szólalt meg.

- Mi biztos nem tudunk lemenni oda, tehát neked kell elmondanod.

- Az áldozatok fotói. Legalább tizenöt mindegyikükről. Különböző helyszínek, de majdnem mind itt a környéken készült. Van még itt egy ágy is, hasonlóan rémesen néz, ki mint a többi bútor ebben a lyukban. Várjatok egy pillanatot!

És elhallgatott. Rigsby és Jane szinte levegőt sem vettek, míg újra meg nem hallották a hangját.

- Van itt egy kartondoboz, tele újságokkal. Mindegyik valamelyik eltűnésről ír… - Cho hirtelen elhallgatott

- Mi az?

Csend.

- Cho, mit találtál?

- Itt van Lisbon telefonja.

Jane körül mintha megfordult volna a világ. Nemcsakhogy Albert volt az a szörnyeteg, aki végzet ezekkel az ártatlan emberekkel, de Lisbon is nála volt.

**Ennyi volt a móka mára, / zárul Margie mókatára. / De ha tetszett, kommentálhatsz / Jóska, Sára, Tercsi, Fercsi, Kata, Klára / Eljövök még hozzátok / viszont látásra pajtások!**

**(Nem véletlen hiányzik a 'nemsokára' szócska, mert most van egy pár mini-projektem, amik per pillanat fontosabbak. Viszont akinek ez tetszik, annak azok is fognak, ezt tartsátok észben!)**


	23. Jane-ek harca

**Mégiscsak ez készült el először. De már a többi is útonvan, esküszöm.**

Rigsby és Jane megdöbbenten bámulták a kis padlóba vágott nyílást, ahonnan Cho hangja szűrődött kifelé. Vagy legalábbis valami, ami kísértetiesen emlékeztetett rá. És olyan híreket közölt, amiket a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehet még csak _nem rossz_nak sem nevezni. Jane nagyot nyelt.

- Lisbon telefonja? – kérdezett végül vissza egy pár másodperc után – Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen.

- Pedig úgy reméltem, hogy rosszul értettem…

- Sajnos nem.

A fiúk hallották, ahogy Cho talpa alatt nyikorog az öreg hajópadló, miként az visszasétál a lukhoz, majd egy pillanattal később már látták is kimászni a férfit.

- Úgy láttam, hogy egy üzenetet próbált küldeni. – tette még hozzá Cho, mikor felért

- Kinek?

Cho beletúrt a zsebébe, és előhalászta a sokat látott telefont. A képernyőre sandított.

- Pete-nek.

- Felhívnád nekem? Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mi ismerjük ezt a Pete-et…

- Honnan gondolod?

- Lássuk igazam lesz-e!

Cho megvonta a vállát, megnyomott egy pár gombot, majd várt.

A szobában egy pár pillanatig a halk tárcsahang volt az egyetlen nesz. Jane feszülten figyelt. Cho, aki szinte összeroppantotta a telefont, olyan erősen szorította, még magának sem vallotta volna be, de nem is vett levegőt izgalmában. Rigsby pedig, aki eddig még a telefon megtalálásának tényével küzdött lélekben, még mindig csendben bámult maga elé.

Aztán, mikor Jane idegességében már topogni kezdett, végre felvette valaki.

- Halló? Teresa?

- Nem. De maga ki? – kérdezte Cho, miközben gyorsan kihangosítóra tette a férfit

- Az FBI-os az. – válaszolt Jane a másik Jane helyett

- Honnan tudtad Jane?

- Ha nem tőletek kérne Lisbon segítséget, akkor kitől mástól?

- Jane? – hallatszott a meglepett hang a telefonból

- Igen. De nem ez a lényeg. Megtaláltuk a gyilkost, de ő is Lisbont.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Tegnap éjjel, mikor kissé bekavart a nyomozásunknak Grace elrablásával, mi, _jól együttműködő csapat _módjára nekiálltunk megkeresni őt. Azóta sem Lisbont, sem pedig a kísérőjét nem látta senki. Mivel ő egyértelműen nem lehet a gyilkosunk, feltételezzük, hogy a kísérője Albert volt az. Sőt, ezt az elméletet az az apróság is alátámasztja, hogy Albert a jól elrejtett pincéjét az áldozatok fotóival tapétázta ki, és Lisbon telefonja, az a telefon, amelyikről most épp magát hívjuk, is onnan került elő. Maga szerint ki szakszerűtlen nyomozati módszerei miatt tűnt el a főnököm? Talán az az életveszélye oka, hogy mi botor módon megpróbáltuk megkeresni elraboltnak, _megöltnek_ hitt kolleginánkat? Vagy az, hogy a maga a fafejű ügynökei nem képesek szakszerűen ellátni munkájukat, vagy legalább annyira megerőltetni magukat, hogy még tizenöt perc vezetéssel biztonságban hazajuttassák egyik beépített emberüket, megóvva attól, hogy egymagában keresztülsétáljon egy olyan városon, ahol egy sorozatgyilkos pont olyan turistákra vadászik, mint amilyen ő is?

- Nos, ezt személyes sértésnek veszem.

- Tényleg? Mi bántotta meg ennyire a kis lelkét?

Patrick, mármint másik Jane, ha nem lettek volna fizikai akadályai, valószínűleg már nekiugrott volna név-reciprokának – vajon lehet ezt így mondani? – de szerencsére eddig még csak Giovanni Gatto és Willy Wonka volt képes hangon kívül bármit is átjuttatni egy telefonon keresztül.

- Maga szerint?

- Szerintem?

- Na, jól van. Mindegy, hogy ki hibája, a lényeg hogy helyrehozzuk, nem? – elevenedett meg hirtelen az eddig szobrot imitáló Rigsby – Ki kell találnunk hova vitte az a szemétláda Lisbont, mielőtt belőle is kisgyerek-riogató meglepetéscsomag lesz.

- Pontosan. Valami építő jellegű ötlet? Jane? Másik Jane? – értett egyet Cho

De az építő jellegű ötletek csak nem akartak jönni egyik oldalról sem. Majdnem egy teljes percig mind csendben voltak, mikor is szinte ugyanabban a másodpercben kiáltott fel mindkét Jane.

- Ki kellett vinnie az államból!

- Valahol itt bújt el a közelben!

- Miért vitte volna ki az államból?

- Miért _ne _vitte volna ki államból?

- Azért, mert itt nem keresnénk.

- Azért, mert _azt hiszi_, ott keresnénk.

- Hülyeség.

- Hülyeség.

Rigsby és Cho szinte rögtön felhagytak a hangok szemmel való lekövetésével, mivel nagyon elkezdtek szédülni.

- Igenis itt kell lennie a táborban. Az egész erdő tele van régi faházakkal, ahová soha senki sem jár, de ő ismeri őket.

- Nem. Miért maradna ott, ha az ügy már úgyis államközi, akkor sokkal nagyobb esélye van, ha ötvenszer nagyobb a terület ahol elbújhat.

- Negyvennyolc. Hawaii-ra nem repülhet és Kalifornia is lejön az ötvenből. És rosszul gondolkodik. A legtöbb bűnelkövető magasról tesz a nyomozati rendszerekre és az államhatárokra. Technikailag nem sok különbséget jelent, hogy az államiak, vagy az államköziek lihegnek a nyakadba. Ugyanazok a technikák, ugyanazok az adatbázisok, ugyanaz a finanszírozás. Még jobb is, ha benne van az FBI, mert ők minden apró ügy megszerzéséből akkora presztízskérdést csinálnak, mint az államiak azok megtartásából. És amíg két kutya egy húson veszekszik, addig egyik sem tudja megenni azt.

- Ezért kéne együttműködnünk.

- Ne nekem mondja. Mi együttműködünk.

- Ezért nem küldtek jelentést?

- Ezért rabolták el Grace-t?

Cho már majdnem megint közbeavatkozott, mikor is Jane – a másik – bedobta a beszélgetés első igazán építő ötletét.

- Mi lenne, ha maga átnézné a tábort, mi meg az állam többi részét, és a többi negyvennyolcat? – tette fel a kérdést a férfi, erősen kihangsúlyozva a számot – Persze csak ha nem okoz gondot maguknak a teljes erdő átvizsgálása…

- Legyen. De nem hiszem, hogy nagyon meg kell magát erőltetnie, mert úgyis itt vannak.

- Rendben.

- Rendben.

S mielőtt még Cho vagy Rigsby bármit is tehetett volna, a másik férfi lecsapta a telefont.

- Gratulálok. Így kell kivitelezni az ügynökségek közti együttműködést.

- Mégis hogy gondoltad, hogy hárman vizsgáljuk át az egész erdőt? Tudod te hány hektár ez a terület?

- Nem kell minden centimétert átvizsgálni. Tudok valakit, aki útba tud igazítani minket.

**Az előforduló helyesírási hibákat kérem annak betudni, hogy hajnali fél négy van, és túl sok kávét ittam. Feltehetőleg több koffeint vittem be, mint Abby egy teljes héten, így érthető hogy pörgök, és az is érthető, hogy miért vagyok figyelmetlen a gonosz kis elgépelésekkel szemben.**


	24. A régi tábor

**Sikerült összehoznom egy újabb fejezetet, miután jegyzetes noteszem újra előkerült. Zsineggel hozzákötöttem a kisujjamhoz, tehát többet nem tud elszökni. Kivéve, ha elfut míg zuhanyzom. De ez nem valószínű. Vagy legalábbis nem a tudomány mostani állása szerint.**

Mivel Cho túl fáradt, Rigsby pedig túl kétségbeesett volt a telefonhívás után, hogy tiltakozzon, Jane és a fiúk elindultak vissza a táborba. Senki sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megkérdezze, kit tud Jane, aki útba igazíthatná őket. Tudták, hogy úgysem válaszolna egyenesen, még amikor Lisbon élete a tét, akkor sem mond le a rébuszban beszélésről.

Ahogy kiléptek a házból, Jane elővette mobilját és tárcsázott. Szinte másodpercek sem teltek el és már fel is vették a vonal túlsó végén.

- Mandy? Vissza kéne jönnötök a táborba. Nem, nem találtuk meg. De jól jönne Joan helyismerete egy olyan területtel kapcsolatban ahol még nem jártunk.

Grace válaszát ugyan nem hallották a fiúk, de Jane reakciójából ítélve minden rendben lehetett vele.

- Köszönöm. Az ebédlőben találkozunk! – tette le a telefont – Azt mondta, hogy egy fél óra és ott lesznek. – fordult a fiúkhoz, mielőtt tovább indult volna

Cho és Rigsby követték, a lehető leggyorsabban. A tábor széléig egyikük sem szólalt meg, leszámítva azt az incidenst, amikor Rigsby figyelmeztette Cho-t, hogy egy pucércsiga extrémsportként az úton való átkelést választotta, és hogy ehhez ráadásul pont Cho lába alatt helyet szúrta ki. Bár igazából Cho lépett majdnem rá, a csiga, még ha akart volna sem tudott volna elfutni.

Ahogy elérték a tábor szélét, Jane a fiúkat meglepve letért a parkoló irányába.

- Hova mész Jane?

- Csak megnézek valamit. Egy pillanat.

A férfi elkocogott a parkoló túlsó széléig, ott egy pillanatra megállt, majd láthatóan nem örülve sorsának még egy kicsit sétált, ugyanabba az irányba. Húsz méterrel a parkolón túl megállt egy újabb pillanatra, majd megfordult és diadalittas mosollyal az arcán visszasétált a fiúkhoz.

- Nos? – kérdezte Rigsby érdeklődve

- Igazam volt.

- Azaz? – Cho még most sem hitte igazán, hogy a férfi tud valami konkrétumot. Az jóval valószínűbbnek tűnt számára, hogy Jane sejt valamit, és most épp B-tervet keres arra az esetre, ha nem lenne igaza. De a sok együtt töltött év alatt megtanulta, hogy az ilyet a bölcs ember sosem teszi szóvá, még akkor is, ha ez elveszi a későbbi az embertől „Én megmondtam!" felkiáltás lehetőségét.

- Azaz sínen vagyunk. Menjetek az ebédlőbe, én elszaladok a házhoz, de utána én is megyek.

Cho megvonta a vállát és elindult a főház felé. Rigsby másodpercekkel később követte.

Jane úgy döntött, hogy magához veszi a lányok fegyvereit is, biztos, ami biztos alapon. Úgy érezte – nem is alaptalanul – hogy még nagy szüksége lehet rájuk. Pár pillanat alatt újra kinyitotta az autó zárját, és előszedte a dobozt. A fegyvereket elrakta, amennyire tudta nem látható helyekre, majd tovább indult. Lerövidítette az utat és ahelyett, hogy bement volna a táborba és ezzel egy nagy kerülőt téve, inkább átvágott a mezőn és hátulról közelítette meg a házat.

**Cho és Rigsby** – Joannal és Grace-el kiegészülve – már kifejezetten türelmetlenül vártak az ebédlőben mire Jane megérkezett.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte Grace, mikor még nem is látta a férfit, csak hallotta annak lépteit

- Ráhatást kellett alkalmaznom. – ahogy Jane belépett, látták, hogy egy újabb összetekert papírt szorongat.

- Az mi?

- Egy másik térkép. Joeytól kértem, igaz először nem szerette volna ideadni. Aztán elmondtam neki, hogy visszakapja és hogy sokkal fontosabb, mint a másik esetben volt, és végül ideadta.

- Mi van rajta? – kérdezte érdeklődve Joan, miközben Jane kiterítette új szerzeményét az asztalra

- A tábortól délkeletre fekvő területek. Még tegnap este láttam ezt is a szobájában, amikor a másikat kértem el. Nézzétek ezt a részt! – bökött a térkép északnyugati sarkára Jane – Az ott a víztorony, és ott az a furcsa fa, ami a parkolótól nem messze áll. Ha ezen az szélén – húzta végig ujjait a keleti oldalon – kicsit tovább tartana, látszana a parkoló, az út és Albert háza.

Beszéd közben előkereste a korábbi térképet és óvatosan az új példány alá csúsztatta.

- Itt fedik át egymást, igaz nem nagy terület, de jellegzetes.

Joanon, az egyetlen helyin, látszott, hogy érti, mit magyaráz a férfi. A többiek a megértés skálájának különböző helyein helyezkedtek el, Grace-Cho-Rigsby sorrendben. Nem hiába volt Grace cserkészlány!

- És mit akarsz mutatni a térképen? – kérdezte meg végül Rigsby, aki nem teljesen értette miért volt erre az egészre szükség

- Ha megnézitek a nyugati szélét, láthatjátok, hogy ott házak állnak. Igaz Joan?

- Igen…

- Igen, azok a régi tábor épületei. – szólt közbe Mrs. Dreyfus, aki a konyhában volt, főzést színlelve, miközben az öreg Magdikát megszégyenítő pofátlansággal hallgatózott – De az hogy állnak nem éppen a legjobb szó.

- Mi történt velük? Miért vannak ilyen messze a mostani tábortól? – fordult Cho Mrs. Dreyfus felé kíváncsian

- A kettő eredetileg nem egy tábor volt. Az hatvanas évek végén épült mindkettő, de egyik sem volt koedukált. Egy fiú, az volt ez, és egy lány tábor. Aztán, olyan húsz évvel a nyitások után, annyira lecsökkent a forgalom mindkettőben, és annyira elfogadottá vált a koedukált gyereküdültetés, hogy nyolcvanhatvanban összevonták a kettőt. Mivel ez nagyobb volt, és itt volt a tó, ezt a telepet tartották meg. Ott még egy ideig valami motel-féleség üzemelt a házakban, de egy-két év alatt az is becsődölt.

_Kalifornia gyermektáborainak tündöklése és bukása, második rész: A birodalmak egyesítése –_ szólalt meg egy csintalan hang Jane fejében. A férfi elmosolyodott.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy a házak most ott állnak üresen? – kérdezte végül, okosan magában tartva korábbi gondolatait

- Nem ez a legjobb szó rá. Látják a térképen azt a folyót? Amikor a tó kiöntött, azt hiszem kilencvenvalahányban, a folyó is rendesen megáradt. Nem is csoda, hisz a tóból ered a vize. Az öreg tábor meg egy kis mélyedésben volt, és azzal senki sem törődött, hogy onnan is leszivattyúzzák a vizet. Így aztán az a hely hetekig állt vízben. A kölykök még ma is azzal viccelődnek, hogy halcsontvázakat találtak, amikor odamentek kirándulni…

- Kirándulni? – kérdezett vissza mosolyogva Joan

- Jó hát nem kirándulni, hanem éjszaka kísértetet vadászni. Ha nem lettem volna tábori nevelő több mint húsz évig, jót nevetnék rajtuk. Így viszont annyit tudok mondani, hogy gyakran tényleg olyan, mintha léteznének…

- Joan, el tudsz minket vinni oda? – kérdezte Jane, a komolynál is komolyabban

- Persze hogy el tudlak. De oda autóval érdemes menni, a régi úton, mert gyalog nagyon messze van. Annak idején, ha egy gyerek át akart szökni a másik táborba az éj leple alatt, el kellett indulnia vacsora után, mert különben nem ért volna vissza pirkadatra.

- Komolyan?

- Igen. De semmi sem volt olyan felemelő érzés, mint átmászni a vaskerítés lyukain, és találkozni egy-két másik irányba tartó fiúval.

- Na, igen, te már csak tudod. – szúrta közbe epésen Mrs. Dreyfus

- De hogy került volna oda Robin? – hagyta figyelmen kívül Joan a másik nőt

- Nem tudom, de meg kell néznünk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha véletlenül odakeveredett volna, akkor nem jött volna el, hisz a házak azt jelentik, hogy emberek lakta hely közelében van. Lehet, hogy most is ott vár minket… - Rigsby általában nem túl ügyes mikor hazudik, de ezt most egész jól sikerült előadnia

- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte a meggyőzöttnek látszó Joan

- Nem. Mi elmegyünk négyen, te csak maradj itt, és hívj, ha visszajönne. – vágta rá gyorsan Cho, aki fél lábbal már kint is volt a házból

- Miért nem marad itt Amy? Vagy Margaret is hívhat minket, ha visszajönne… - ajánlotta reménykedve a nő

- Hallgasson rá Joan, tudja, mit beszél. – mondta Jane és ő is elindult a kocsihoz

- Tudom, hogy tudja. – sóhajtotta Joan, maga sem tudva honnan jött a mondat – De egy lánynak szabad álmodozni, nem?

Kérdésére azonban már senki sem válaszolt.

**Nem tudom még, hogy ebből lesz-e folytatás, vagy az egyik mini-projekt a következő, de a kommentek minden esetben motiválnak, szóval ne álljatok le!**


	25. A kocsikulcs

**Ez a hetem a szokottnál is kicsit zűrösebb volt, ezúton is köszönöm a DHL-nek a pontos szállítás és az egyszerű elérhetőséget. Viszont miután befejeztem az ördög futárcégével történő harcot, sikerült időtszakítanom arra, hogy legépeljem a buszon, füzetbe megírt fejezetet. Jelzem nem volt könnyű, de a lényeg, hogy sikerült.**

Miután otthagyták Joant a házban, Jane-ék a kocsi felé vették az irányt. Hamar odaértek, de ekkor újabb problémával kellett szembesülniük. A kulcs sajnos még mindig Lisbonnál volt…

Tehát pár hosszú másodpercet töltöttek arra várva, hogy Jane, egy csöppet sem CBI-tanácsadóhoz méltó módon, de kinyissa az autót. Ám ekkor jöttek csak az igazán komoly bajok. Mint oly sok autó a világ minden táján, ez is azzal a kulccsal indult, ami az ajtókat nyitotta. Annak hiányában pedig nem könnyű egy autót mozgásrabírni.

Természetesen kölcsönkérhették volna Joan autóját is, de az közel sem volt ennyire felszerelve rendőrségi eszközökkel mint Rigsby-é. Azzal pedig elég nagy feltűnést keltettek volna, ha fogják a faltörőkost, a golyóálló mellényket és a pótbilincseket és áthordják őket. Ezért maradt a nehezebb de nem kivitelezhetetlen megoldás.

Végül Cho, talán kicsit túl profin is, de beindította a motort. Szerencsére nem szedte nagyon szét a műszerfalat, így egészen kényelmesen el tudott helyezkedni a kormány mögött, mialatt a többiek is beszálltak a kocsiba. Csodával határos módon sem Jane, sem pedig Cho attrakciója alatt nem indult be az autóriasztó. Vagy ők voltak nagyon profik, vagy a riasztó nem szuperált valami jól. Akárhogyis legyen, járó motorral végre folytathatták útjukat az öreg tábor felé.

Mint már korábban mondtam, Cho vezetett, Jane mellette ült, Grace pedig a hátsó ülésen nyugtatgatta a megszeppent Rigsbyt, hogy bármelyik kocsit ilyen egyszerű lett volna nekik kinyitni és hogy a kocsinak nem lesz semmi baja, és épp ezért soha senki nem fogja megtudni, hogy mi történt, ő pedig nem fog bajba kerülni emiatt az egész miatt. Azértsem, mert ha valaha bárkit is elmarasztalnak ezekért a tettekért, az Cho és Jane lesz, nem pedig a hozzájuk képest kifejezetten ártatlannak mondható Rigsby. De a férfi hajthatatlan volt. Annak ellenére, hogy Jane kismillió illegális trükkjében segédkezett már, most, hogy a szolgálatiautója is érintett lett az ügyben, mintha eltört volna benne valami.

- Jól van, - emelte végül levegőbe kezeit megadóan a nő - ha ennyire akarod, akkor sittre fognak vágni. Sőt, én magam foglak feljelenteni titeket! De _én_ nem voltam benne! - tette még hozzá

- Szerintem a saját autóját bárki teljesen nyugodtan feltörheti. - vetette közbe Jane - Ha nem így lenne, akkor komoly bajban lennék.

- Miért te feltörted a saját kocsidat? - érdeklődött Grace

- Először véletlenül bezártam a kulcsot, másodjára meg bosszantott, hogy először beindult a riasztó… És hát, valahogy szinten is kell tartanom magamat…

- Nagyon vicces. De ez az autó nem az enyém. Ez egy _szolgálati_ jármű, ami az állam tulajdona. Tehát ha maga Obama elnök töri is fel az akkor is illegális lesz. - kukacoskodott tovább Rigsby

- Ha te nem szólsz senkinek, és mi megtaláljuk Lisbont és vele a kulcsot is, akkor tizenöt perc alatt olyan állapotba hozom a kocsit, hogy maga Horatio Caine se tudná utána megmondani, hogy ki nyitotta ki és indította el a kocsit és hogy hogyan. - próbált csendet teremteni Cho, aki eddig csendben hallgatta a vitát

- Erik Delko az autószakértő nem Horatio. - motyogta Grace - vagy ő a keréknyomszakértő…?

- Biztos meg tudodjátok csinálni?

- Igen! - vágták rá mindhárman egyszerre

Az út, amin haladtak délkeletnek tartott, a város felé. Azonban ők, nem sokkal Albert háza után, eltértek egy jóformán használaton kívüli útra, ami északkelet felé tartott. Régen erre jöttek a buszok, amik a táborozó gyerekeket eljuttatták a városból a szállásaikra, azonban ma már senki sem használta.

Valószínűleg észre sem vették volna a letérőt, hiszen tábla nem volt, a felfestés régen lekopott, a bozót pedig szinte már teljesen benőtte, de Grace tudta hol kell keresniük. Mégis jó volt valamire az előző napi túra, amit az FBI-osok szerveztek neki.

**- Szerintetek ott lesznek?** - kérdezte Grace pár perc csend után fátyolos hangon

- Ott _vannak_.

Senki sem kérdezte meg Jane-t, hogy honnan tudja ezt ilyen biztosan. Ahogy szép lassan közeledtek a ponthoz, ahol a betonozott út egy parkolóba torkollik és egy gyalogösvény vezet tovább, mindnyájan egyre csendesebbek lettek, minthacsak tudatalattijuk tudott volna valamit, amit racionális elméjük még csak felfedezni készült.

- Ó, ezt majdnem elfelejtettem visszaadni Grace! - törte végül meg a baljós csendet Jane - Nagyon remélem, hogy nem lesz rá szükséged, sem most, sem máskor, de azért jobb, ha nálad van.

Grace elvette a férfi kezéből a fegyvert, de nem szólt semmit sem. Tudatosan kerülte, hogy a jelenlegi helyzet esetleges kedvezőtlen kimeneteléről beszéljen.

Övébe dugta a fegyvert, tudta, hogy nem ez a pisztolyok tárolásának legprofibb módja, de a célnak jelenleg tökéletesen megfelelt.

Ahogy ezt megállapította, elfordult a többiektől és az út további, nem túl hosszú, részében a fákat bámulta, amik mellett elhaladtak.

Még öt perc sem telt el, s Cho lelassított. A parkoló öreg betonja járólapnyi négyzetekre repedezett az évek során, a betondarabok közti apró résekben pedig friss, zöld fű nőtt.

Miután Cho leállította a motort, gyorsan, olajozottan szálltak ki az autóból.

Egy pillanatra sem volt kétséges számukra, hogy Lisbon ott van-e miután kiszálltak és megérezték a hely kisugárzását. Nem szóltak egy szót sem, hiszen nem tudhatták, hogy hallótávolságon belül van-e főnök vagy elrablója.

Jane érezte, ahogy az adrenalin szétárad ereiben, amikor jobb kezét a nadrágja zsebébe süllyesztette és ujjait az ott pihenő Glock markolata köré fonta. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna magával vinnie Lisbon fegyverét, de abban is biztos volt, hogy ez egy igazán rendkívüli akció lesz.

Felnézett és látta, hogy a többiek mind őt figyekik. _Furcsa_ - gondolta - _sosem gondoltam, hogy valaha én leszek a vezető…_ végül megrázta a fejét és a parkoló északnyugati sarkából induló út felé intett. A többiek bólintottak és már indultak is.

Elől Cho és Rigsby, kicsivel mögöttük, pedig Jane és Grace. Ahogy elérték a betonozott rész szélét s leléptek az ösvénynek széles, földútnak viszont határozottan keskeny csapásra, a fiúk és Grace előhúzták pisztolyaikat öveikből.

Jane, aki megszorította fogását a zsebében pihenő fegyveren, lenézett. Ha nem lett volna olyan száraz idő, hogy az út földje porózus homokká száradt, akkor talán látta volna lábaik alatt az abroncsnyomokat.

**TBC**

**Aki szeretné, hogy gyorsan folytassam, az kommenteljen! Aki meg nem… nos, az is!**


	26. A tábor romjai

**Itt egy újabb, szinte teljesen információmentes feljezet! Csak ma, csak nektek!**

A csapat eredeti terve elméletileg nem volt túl bonyolult. Természetesen azonban a végkimenetel nagyban függött attól is, hogy mi várja őket a régi táborban. Hogy milyen állapotban vannak a házak, hogy a térkép szerint helyezkednek-e el, ha nem akkor hogyan, hogy tényleg ott vannak-e Lisbonék és ha igen, akkor pontosan hol. Egy csomó fontos kérdés…

Tervük nagyszerűsége abban rejlett, hogy mindössze kettő, akár az ember kezére is könnyen feljegyezhető mondat alkotta.

_Odamegyünk és körülnézünk, minél halkabban. Aztán lesz, ami lesz._

Természetesen az olyan alapszabályok, minthogy embert nem hagyunk el, vagy, hogy mindig fedezzük egymást is érvényesek voltak, azonban ezek olyannyira maguktól értetődtek, hogy egyikük sem tartotta fontosnak szóban is egyértelműsíteni őket.

Hőseink párokban haladtak a tábor felé. A keskeny út egyik oldalán Rigsby osont, közvetlenül Grace előtt, míg a túloldalon, az út legszélén haladva, Jane araszolt Cho takarásában.

Az ösvény élesen kanyarodott, mivel meg kellett kerülnie egy furcsa sziklaképződményt, ami mint egy fa, úgy nőtt ki a semmiből a tábor és a parkoló közt. Épp ezért nem láthatták még a tábort és így azt sem tudták megmondani, hogy milyen távol vannak tőle. Csak remélni tudták, hogy lesz esélyük azelőtt rálátni a táborra, mielőtt vészesen közel érnének hozzá.

S szerencséjük is volt. Ahogy ugyanis végigsétáltak a szikla legszabályosabbnak mondható oldala mentén, végre megláttak valami, az ösvénynél komolyabb, emberi jelenlétre utaló nyomot.

Amennyire onnan ki lehetett venni, minden a térkép szerint helyezkedett el. A csapat egy pillanatra megtorpant. Jane körülnézett, majd a legközelebbi építmény felé intett. A ház túl erős kifejezés lett volna, hiszen ahogy Mrs. Dreyfus is elmondta, a víz teljesen felforgatta a tábort.

Letértek az útról és halkan, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt a térdig érő cserjék közt, elaraszoltak a falig. Ahogy megálltak annak takarásában, azt nem is láthatták, hogy fedezékük igazából csak egy fal, ami valahogy állva maradt, a sok megpróbáltatás ellenére is.

Cho és Grace, a két bátrabb, óvatosan kikukkantott a sarkoknál, szemrevételezve az egykori tábort. A térkép többnyire pontos volt. Az omlások egy része is fel volt tüntetve rajta, azonban az újabb sérülésekkel kapcsolatban a szemükre kellett hagyatkozniuk.

Itt a házak jóval kisebbek voltak, s egyel még kevesebb is volt, mint a másik táborban annak fénykorában. Azonban az egyetlen betonozott alapú épület, az itteni főház, jóval nagyobb volt. Sőt! Az igazat megvallva majdnem kétszer akkora volt, mint az, amelyikben az ő konyhájuk és étkezőjük volt berendezve. Bár, talán pont ennek ellensúlyozására, nem is volt több közös épület a tábor területén.

- Nos? - kérdezte Jane, amikor a két felderítő visszatért

- Az itt álló tizenhárom házból már csak három van olyan állapotban, hogy egy pár patkányon kívül bárki is bent lehessen. - kezdte halkan Grace - Ez, ez és ez. - bökött a Jane elé kiterített térképen egy pár pacára - A többit innen nem látni. - tette még hozzá, az északabbra, egy másik körben álló házakra célozva

Cho, aki a déli oldalról jóformán semmit sem látott, csak biccentett, mikor Jane a nőről a férfira nézett

- A rejtőzködésre alkalmatlan házak milyen állapotban vannak?

- Egy pár szinte teljesen eltűnt, a maradék pedig leginkább összeomlott kártyavárakra hasonlít.

- A főépület milyen állapotban van?

- Úgy láttam, az még áll. - jelentette ki Cho

- Igen, az a legépebb. Biztos a rendes alapozás miatt.

Jane egy pár másodpercig csendben mérlegelte lehetőségeiket. Most már közel sem volt annyira nagy öröm, hogy sikerült lekoptatnia az FBI-osokat, de már nem volt mit tenni. Még ha fel is hívná Jane Patricket, és kijelentené, hogy annak volt igaza - hiszen ez nem _az_ a tábor, és a férfi valamilyen csoda folytán hinne neki és még segítene is, már akkor sem ért volna időben oda.

- Rendben. - mondta végül, pár pillanat gondolkodás után - Elmondom a tervet.

Jane még mindig a térképet bámulta, de addig nem kezdett bele, míg magán nem érezte mindenki tekintetét.

- Körbe fogunk járni, mint a gyerekek Halloweenkor. Először bemegyünk ide, - bökött a legközelebbi, még álló házra a térképen - aztán ide, majd a főház és végül az túloldalt álló kunyhó.

- Ne váljunk inkább ketté? - vetette fel Rigsby

- Nem vagyunk elegen. Ha így, sorban haladunk, akkor is elég hamar megleszünk, szóval jobb, ha együtt maradunk.

- És mi van, ha az egyik északabbra lévő házban vannak? Vagy ha egyáltalán nincsenek itt?

- Azzal ráérünk később foglalkozni. - állt fel a porból Jane - Most inkább nézzük azt a házat!

A többiek is gyorsan felálltak. Találniuk kellett egy nem túl feltűnő utat jelenlegi rejtekükből a másik ház mögé.

Végül arra jutottak, hogy legegyszerűbb, leghalkabb és leggyorsabb az lesz, ha egy kicsit visszavonulnak az erdőbe, a fák takarásában tesznek egy félkört, majd a megfelelő ház mögött előbukkannak a rengetegből.

Elindultak tehát, kínosan ügyelve arra, hogy nehogy akármilyen zajtcsapjanak.

Sikerült is eljutniuk a korhadt falhoz, úgy, hogy közben mindössze háromszor reccsent hallhatóan nagyot egy-egy ág a lábaik alatt.

Ahogy úgymond biztonságos területre értek azonban megtorpantak.

Az, hogy a házaknak nem volt hátul ablakuk egyik oldalon nagy szerencse volt, hiszen jóval könnyebbé tette a ház megközelítését, másik oldalon viszont kifejezetten megnehezítette a bejutást…

Végül egy gyors és csendes tanácskozás után úgy döntöttek, hogy megpróbálnak azon az oldalon körülosonni, amelyikre a gyanús házak egyikéből lehet csak rálátni.

Ez az egész, közel sem profinak mondható akció a számháborúzásra emlékeztette Grace-t. Csakhogy ez most tényleg vérre ment... És neki nem igazán volt abba beleszólása, hogy kiére.

**TBC**

**Itt annak a megjegyzésnek is szeretnék helyet szorítani, hogy már tényleg nincs sok hátra a végéig! Egy pár komment és fejezet, és már meg is tudjátok… Csábító, igaz? Nektek csak kommentelni kell!**


	27. Kizárásos alapon

**Ahogy ígértem, egy újabb fejezet, még vasárnap előtt. Kár, hogy ezen a héten nem lesz epizód…**

Ahogy eldöntötték, melyik oldalon kísérelik meg a behatolást, abban is megegyeztek, hogy nem mennek be mind, Rigsby és Grace kintmaradnak és fedezik társaikat. Jane és Cho tehát a ház mögött várták sorukra, mialatt Grace felvett egy könnyen tartható lőállást a ház mögött, Rigsby pedig vakmerő mozdulatokkal átosont a legközelebbi korhadó gerendakupac mögé.

Miután mindketten becélozták az egyetlen még álló szemközti ház nyílászáróit, Cho és Jane megindult előre. Míg ők a sárban másztak, Grace szemeivel a tábor többi részét pásztázta idegesen, annak ellenére, hogy a szemben még úgy-ahogy álló házra kellett volna koncentrálnia.

Szerencsére semmi fontosat sem mulasztott el. Ez abban a pillanatban teljesen be is bizonyosult, amikor Cho egy MacGyvert is megszégyenítő mozdulattal eltűnt a házban. Pontosabban a ház előtt, de a nő szemszögéből a kettő közt nem volt nagy különbség. Egy pillanattal később Jane is követte társát, ám szemben minden maradt változatlan.

Bentről sem hallották dulakodás hangjait, épp ezért azt kellett hinniük, hogy Albert vagy a harmadik házban, vagy a főépületben rejtőzködik.

Mikor aztán telefonjának képernyője életrekelt térde előtt a fűben, egy pillanatra sem habozott, hogy elolvassa az üzenetet.

_Tiszta. Melyik legyen a következő?_

Grace felpillantott, tekintete találkozott Rigsbyével, aki láthatólag szintén megkapta az üzenetet. Intett a férfinak, hogy jöjjön közelebb, az pedig bólintott.

- Melyik ház legyen a következő? – kérdezte halkan a férfit, ahogy az lehuppant mellé a fűbe

- Szerintem, ha abban lenne akárki is, - bökött a szemközti ház irányába Rigsby – már régen észrevett volna minket.

- Akkor a másik bungaló, vagy a főház legyen?

- Legyen a bungaló. Mi megyünk előre, Cho pedig fedez minket a ház ablakából. Benne vagy?

Grace bólintott, és már írta is meg Cho-nak, hogy mire jutottak. Tíz másodperc sem telt el és megkapták a választ, miszerint bent minden készen áll.

Ahogy elindultak az utolsó lehetséges bungaló felé, a nő érezte, ahogy az adrenalin mégjobban szétárad az ereiben. Úgy érezte, nem kellett volna ennyire izgulnia, hiszen az, hogy a két másik bungalót kizárták, azt is jelentette, hogy az útra, amit ő és Rigsby bejárt Cho-n és Jane-en kívül senki sem látott rá. Másik oldalon viszont az is igaz volt, hogy a másik két kunyhó kizárásával ötven százalékra emelkedett annak az esélye, hogy maga Albert fog nekik ajtótnyitni.

Grace megrázta a fejét, és megpróbált inkább arra koncentrálni, hogy ne csapjon zajt. Eszébejutott valami, amit még nagyon fiatal korában hallott, az apjától. _Ne nézd a feladat egészét, csak az éppen megvalósítandó részét. Ha így állsz neki, és egyszer visszanézel, meg fogsz lepődni, mekkora utat tettél már meg._ Igaz ugyan, hogy kisebb univerzumnyi különbségek vannak egy amerikai focista karrierjének építése és egy túsz kiszabadítása közt, de a technika attól még ugyanúgy működhet. Épp ezért, a nő egy célt tartott szem előtt: Elérni a ház falát.

S ahogy csak a céljára koncentrált, egy pár pillanat sem telt belé és el is érte azt. Maga alá húzta lábait, és megfordult. Rigsby, aki közvetlenül mögötte volt egész idő alatt, követte példáját.

- Most hogyan? – kérdezte suttogva a férfi

- Elkúszunk a sarokig. Az ajtó majdnem a túloldalon van, a lépcső pedig arra merőlegesen. Tehát ha megkerüljük a ház sarkát, csak szépen megyünk előre, fel a lépcsőn.

- Az nem nagyon feltűnő, ha a főépületben vannak?

- Nem, mert a túloldalt van egy kis falféleség, hogy alátámassza azt a…

- Mit?

- Tudod, azt a kis… esőellenzőt… Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy nem lehet odalátni, csak a többi kunyhóból.

- Akkor menjünk.

- Igen, menjünk. – helyeselt Grace, és megszorította fogását Glockján

Mivel mikor a falhoz húzódtak, Rigsby a nőtől jobbra ült le, ő volt az, aki elől ment. Hirtelen eszébe ötlött, hogy ha valaki azt mondta volna neki egy héttel korábban, hogy egy szellem-tábor porában fog kúszni, hogy megmentse főnökét egy pszichopata karmai közül, hangosan kiröhögte volna az illetőt. S mégis, most ugyanaz a helyzet nagyon is valós és életszerű volt számára.

Ahogy ez a gondolat megfogalmazódott benne, és eljutott volna arra a pontra, hogy valami következtetést vonjon le belőle, rájött, hogy erre most egy ideig biztos nem lesz alkalma, mivel elérte az épület sarkát.

Hátrapillantott, és tekintete találkozott Grace-ével. A nő nagy, barna szemei szavak nélkül noszogatták. Gyorsan visszafordult, vett egy nagy levegőt és kikémlelt.

Senkit sem látott odakint, de tudta, hogy ha jó házba készültek éppen behatolni, akkor igen furcsa is lett volna, ha lát valakit.

Vett még egy nagy levegőt, majd tovább indult.

Grace-nek teljes mértékben igaza volt, amikor leírta a házak felépítését. Sem ő nem látta onnan a főház bejáratát, sem onnan nem láthatták őt. De ez persze csak addig volt igaz, ameddig elég közel maradt a kunyhó falához. Ami viszont nem volt túl egyszerű, mivel a fa egyrészt mocskos volt, másrészt pedig a legkisebb érintésre is hangosan recsegni kezdett, mintha apró darabokra akarna hasadni.

Akárhogy is, Rigsbynek sikerült megtalálnia az aranyközéputat, s még mindig a takarásban, ám a fát nem érintve előrearaszolni a lépcsőig.

Itt egy kissé nehezebbé vált feladata, de végül, egy hernyókat megszégyenítő mozdulatsorral sikerült feljutnia a fa tákolmány tetejére.

Fent felállt, megfordult és gyorsan kezetnyújtott Grace-nek, aki hálásan elfogadta a segítséget, és egy pillanattal később már mindketten kiegyenesedve álltak a korhadt faajtó előtt.

Hátra pillantott, és meglátta Cho és Jane sziluettjeit a szomszéd kunyhó ablakában. Grace-re nézett, a nő pedig bólintott.

Grace megfogta a kilincset, majd mikor a férfi bólintott, benyitott.

Rigsby, az akadémián tanult behatolási módszer útmutatásait követve, belépett a nő mellett, magasan maga előtt tartva zseblámpáját és fegyverét. Megtett még néhány lépést, és hallotta, ahogy a nő követi.

Ahogy az apró fénypont körbetáncolt az amúgy sem túl sötét szobában, látta, hogy felesleges volt a nagy óvatosság. Albert nem itt rejtőzködött.

Ennek ellenére alaposan szemügyrevette az egyszobás épületet, mivel tudta, az, hogy most sem Albert sem Lisbon nem voltak itt, még egyáltalán nem jelentette azt, hogy korábban sosem tették be ide a lábukat.

A padló ép volt, annak ellenére, hogy telis-tele volt deszkadarabokkal. Ahogy a férfi felpillantott, meglátta, hogy azok honnan származnak.

A tetőt feltehetőleg egy pár hiperaktív harkály tehette így tönkre, mivel az, hogy a víz annak idején olyan magasan állt volna, igen valószínűtlen volt. Bár, a hiperaktív harkályok sem túl valószerűek… Bármi is volt az oka, lényeg, hogy a tető beomlott.

A szobában már feltehetőleg nem voltak ágyak, mikor a folyó kiöntött, mivel mostanra azok sem részben, sem pedig egészben nem voltak fellelhetőek. Azonban egy asztal és egy szék, vagy valami ahhoz hasonló, maradványai álltak az egyik sarokban. A mozdítható tereptárgyak listáját hosszította még néhány eldobott sörösüveg, egy feltehetőleg kiürült festékszóró és néhány eldobált édességcsomagolás is. Az időnként kilátogató fiatalok nyomai.

Nyílászárókkal azonban jól el volt látva az apró ház, egy-egy ablak volt az oldalfalakon, és egy harmadik az ajtó mellett, bár már csak a bejárat mellettiben volt üveg, és az is meg volt repedve.

Ahogy Rigsby körbejárta a szobát, látta, hogy Grace a túlsó ablakhoz megy és kipillant rajta.

- Uramisten! - hallotta a nő döbbent suttogását

- Mi az?

A nő nem válaszolt csak intett. Rigsby odament, s ő is kikémlelt az ablakon.

Grace-nek teljesen igaza volt. Erre a látványra tökéletesen illett az "Uramisten" jelző.

**TBC**


	28. F-150 XL

**Mi sem jobb, mint egy új fejezetre ébredni! Tehát itt van ez a kis szépség, hajnali fél kettőkor, mivel aludni nem tudtam. És vigyázat, újabb elvont fejezetcím! (de ezalkalommal felírom jelentését, nehogy ezt is elfelejtsem)**

Ahogy Rigsby és Van Pelt ott állt az ablakban, pontosabban az ablak mellett, takarásban, és az eléjük táruló látványt ízlelgették, Grace volt az, aki előbb észbekapott. A nő visszadugta Glockját az övébe, majd előásta zsebe mélyéről telefonját és egy gyors mozdulattal lekapta a panoráma leglényegesebb részeit. Majd bepötyögött egy igen rövid üzenetet -_** Ezt találtuk. Most mi legyen?**_ - és megnyomta a küldés gombot. S míg a válaszra várt, addig elméje gyorsan visszakanyarodott az előttük álló problémához.

Tényleg azt látja, amit hisz, hogy lát? Ha nem, akkor ez mi? Ha igen, akkor hogy történt? És mit kéne tennie? Egyáltalán mit _tud_ tenni?

Ahogy ezek a gondolatok cikáztak a fejében, hallotta, ahogy a mellette álló Rigsby halkan belekezd valamibe, de nem figyelt eléggé a férfire ahhoz, hogy megértse, amit mond. Nem is baj, mivel a megszólalás rövid mivoltából és a férfi hanglejtéséből a nő rögtön káromkodásra következtetett. És, az igazat megvallva, teljesen igaza volt benne.

Ezután Grace egy vagy két zavartalan percig gyárthatta fejében a valószínűtlennél valószínűtlenebb forgatókönyveket, miközben tudta, a többiek is ugyanezt teszik, majd szeme sarkából meglátta, ahogy telefonja képernyője újra felvillan, jelezve, hogy Cho válaszolt.

Lepillantott.

_**Gyertek vissza az első ház mögé. Ott megbeszéljük.**_

_Az első ház_ - gondolta - _az az, amelyikben ők vannak. Az út bzitos simább lesz, mint jövet._

Felpillantott.

Tekintete Rigsbyével találkozott, a férfi nagy, kék szemei elmélyülten fürkészték az arcát. Grace érezte ahogy, teljesen oknélkül, de elpirul. Részben emiatt, részben a torkát fojtogató sírás miatt nem igazán bízott igazán hangjában, épp ezért csak odanyújtotta a telefont a férfinek, aki, szintén szó nélkül, elvette azt.

Érdeklődve figyelte az arcát, ahogy ő is végigolvasta az üzenetet. Egy pillanatig még csendben állt, majd visszaadta a telefont a nőnek.

- Rendben. - motyogta még, inkább magának, mint Grace-nek, miközben a nő visszagyömöszölte a telefont az apró zsebbe, ahol kénytelen volt tartani

Grace újra felnézett. Rigsby már el is indult kifelé, de ő mégegyszer utoljára kinézett az ablakon.

Kint azt a sötétkék Fordot látta, amelyiket "elrablása" napján is látott a tábor parkolójában, ám akkor nem tulajdonított neki nagyobb jelentőséget. Miért is tette volna? Azt hitte, csak egy a tábor személyzetének kocsijai közül. S valljuk be, részben igaza is volt. Akárhogy is, most teljesen más volt a helyzet, a kocsinak nemcsakhogy jelentősége volt, hanem ő volt a figyelem középpontja.

Egyrészt, mert ahogy a kocsi ott állt, még mindig oldalra forduló kerekekkel a közel sem profi parkolás után, és lazán nyitva hagyott vezetőoldali ajtóval az közel sem volt természetes. De a másik indok sokkal szembetűnőbb és fontosabb volt. Ugyanis a kocsi platójáról, annak farlemezébe akadva valami nagyon ismerős lógott. Annak ellenére, hogy első pillanatban még nem ismerte fel, hogy mi volt az, alig három másodperccel a fekete paca megpillantása után Grace-be beléhasított a felismerés, hogy Lisbon kabátjával néz éppen farkasszemet.

Azzal a dzsekivel, amit annyit látott a nőn, amire időnként annyira irigy volt, és amit annyira nem szeretett volna ilyen körülmények közt viszontlátni.

Végül egy kissé megrázta fejét, hogy elűzze a baljós gondolatokat és Rigsby után indult.

Ez alkalommal jóval egyszerűbb volt a dolguk, hiszen tudták, most még véletlenül sem Albert karjaiba futnak, és hogy a férfi semmiképp sem láthatja őket.

Rigsby ment elől, egy olyan helyváltoztatási-technikákat alkalmazva, melyeknek igazán pontos megnevezéséhez még nem nőtt fel a magyar nyelv. Bár az igazat megvallva ez nem is feltétlenül baj. Sőt, talán jobb is így.

Grace-nek összes lelkierejét össze kellett gyűjtenie, hogy ne nevessen. Amikor azonban realizálta, hogy ő is hasonlóképp mozog, nem bírta visszatartani a kuncogást. Nagy szerencséjére még Rigsby sem hallotta meg. Azonban neki nagyon jól esett szabadjára engedni ezt a kis kacajt, és ez volt a lényeg.

Mire észbekapott már el is értek a „mögé" ahova Albert nem láthatott el, és ez végetvetett a mókának. Mindeketten felálltak, és úgy folytatták útjukat a másik házhoz. Cho és Jane nem túl meglepő módon már ott vártak.

- Mit gondoltok? - hangzott el az első kérdés minden udvariaskodás nélkül Cho szájából, Grace-től vagy Rigsbytől remélve választ

- Már mondtam egyszer. Bent kell, hogy legyenek. – Jane hangja határozott volt, s arcára is egyre jobban kiült ez a magabiztosság

- Erősítés kell. Mi van, ha ránk lő? – vetette közbe Grace aggódva

- A fegyvere nálunk van, azt pedig nem hinném, hogy egynél több pisztolya lenne. Eddig sosem kellett rendőrök miatt aggódnia, ölni pedig baltával ölt. Az is lehet, hogy a fegyvert csak egy áldozatától vette el. – érvelt tovább a férfi

- Szerinted tudja, hogy mi rendőrök vagyunk? – kérdezte Cho, aki még mindig nem szívesen rontott volna ajtóstól a házba

- Hacsak Lisbon el nem mondta neki időközben, nem hinném, hogy rájött.

- Lisbon miért mondta volna el?

- Miért _ne_ mondta volna el? Ez csak jó hatással lehet. _A társaim keresnek…_ és hasonlók.

- És ha-

- Bemegyünk. – szakította félbe Grace kérdését a férfi, aki láthatólag nem akart tovább várni – Most. Majdnem huszonnégy órája nála van, nem veszthetünk több időt.

S Jane, válaszra sem várva elindult az épület felé. Cho, aki még mindig nem értett egyet a férfi döntésével, sóhajtott és követte. Rigsby, aki eddig csendben figyelte az érvpárbajt, is nyomukba eredt, lehagyva Grace-t, aki indulás helyett a Jane kezében lévő Glockot méregette.

Nem tudta, töltve van-e, nem tudta, honnan szerezte a férfi és azt sem tudta akarja-e egyáltalán tudni a pisztoly származási helyét, de abban biztos volt, hogy egyikük sem szeretné, ha használnia kéne.

Végül aztán a nő is követte a többieket, megszaporázva lépteit a bokáig érő fűben. A másik, még álló ház mellett érte őket utól, ahogy azok megálltak, hogy egy nem olyan feltűnő utat találjanak a főépület ajtajához. Jane volt az, aki megoldotta a problémát, ugyanazt a trükköt alkalmazva, mint ami a két bungaló megközelítésében segítette őket. Egy kissé visszasétálnak az erdőben, félkörben, majd a ház fala mellett – amin szerencsére mindössze két ablak volt – elaraszolnak a bejáratig. Igaz, hogy kerülő, és hogy nem túl elegáns, de a célnak tökéletesen megfelel, és még csak eltéveszteni sem lehet, hiszen nem túl sok téglaház álldogál csak úgy az erdő ezen részén…

Tehát megindultak, újabb hurkot téve. Legelől Jane, mutatva az utat társainak, mögötte Cho és Rigsby, készenlétbe helyezett szolgálati fegyverekkel és Grace, a sereghajtó, akinek – egyelőre – semmilyen fontosabb funkciója nem volt azontúl, hogy - pont mint a többiek - nyitva tartotta a szemét.

Nem telt belé két perc sem, és elérték a ház falát. A két ablak közt bukkantak ki, szerencsére egy olyan helyen, ami többnyire takarásban volt. Az igazat megvallva nem teljesen ez a pont volt, ami Jane eredeti terveiben szerepelt, de a mérges szömörce, akác és társaik könnyen megmásíthatják egy utazó akaratát.

A falhoz lapulva, négykézláb folytatták útjukat, mintha csak katonásat játszó kisgyermekek lennének. Vagy igazi katonák… Akárhogy is, az biztos, hogy jelen pillanatban nem lehetett volna megmintázni róluk a CBI-ügynök tankönyvbe illő példáját. Bár, ha szokásos öltönyeiket és nyakkendőiket viselték volna, lehet, hogy bekerültek volna. Így viszont esélyük sem volt.

Jane lassan elkúszott a terepjáró mellett, ám mikor elérte az épület sarkát, megtorpant. Mögötte természetesen a többiek is megálltak. Mielőtt még Cho elkezdhetett volna pisszegni, hogy mégis mi lelte a férfit, az lassan felállt, és kezet nyújtott társának. Cho elfogadta a segítséget, s mire felegyenesedett, már Grace is Rigsby is feltápászkodott háta mögött. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy a férfi lassan állt volna talpra, mindössze azt, hogy társai gyorsabbak voltak.

Jane kipillantott a házak előtti térre, vagyis arra a területre, ami valamikor térként funkcionált, majd visszafordult társaihoz. Végül egy pár, pocsék krimisorozatokból ellesett kézmozdulattal tudatta velük, hogy mit szeretne. Szerencséje volt, a sorozatoknak mindössze történeteik voltak gyengék, de a bennük szerepeltetett hírközlési-technikák és egyéb kézjelek a valóságban is léteztek. Így hát a többiek csak bólintottak, és hagyták, hogy a férfi előremenjen.

Nem azért, mert azt hitték, hogy ez így rendben lesz, sőt. Azonban mind láttak valamit Jane szemeiben csillogni, ami azt üzente nekik, hagyják a férfit, hadd csinálja a maga módján. Mert bár csak remélni tudták, hogy ez a legjobb döntés, azt tudták, Jane-el ilyen helyzetben óriási hiba lenne szembeszállni. És ha emberéletekről van szó, akkor az ember nem hibázhat ekkorát.

**Meglepően hosszú fejezet, több, mint 1300 szó, szócal ha drága engedélyezné, hogy valaki kétszer kommentáljon egy fejezetet, akkor indítványoznám, hogy ezért két komment járjon. De ha kettő nem is lehet, egyet csak megérdemlek, nem?**


	29. Hangok a háttérből

**Ezt a fejezetet a csodálatos és utánozhatatlan Ceciliának ajánlom. Köszönöm, hogy megtanítottál varrni és megtanítottad nekem a helyes étkezés menetét és annak összetevőit. Sőt, továbbmennék, köszönöm, hogy minden hétköznapom fényét jelenléteddel emeled, és hogy minden egyes nap többször megkérded – válasz hallásának igénye nélkül - mit pötyögök oly bőszen telefonomba, ezzel ellehetetlenítve az elmélyült munkát. Sosem fogom elfelejteni, amiket értem tettél!**

Miután Jane elindult befelé, a csapat többi részére még nagyobb csend telepedett. Talán ha ez nem történik, ha mind bementek volna a férfival, vagy ha beszélgetnek, akkor sosem hallják meg a furcsa hangot a távolból. Így azonban, hogy néma csendben álltak, igaz nem elsőre, de végül csak meghallották a furcsa, nyikorgó hangot a hátuk mögül.

Természetesen nem az egy-két méterrel mögöttük árválkodó bokrokat kellett a zaj forrásának tekinteni, annál ez a hang jóval messzebbről jött. És persze a bokrok sem szoktak normál esetben nyikorogni, de mióta itt vendégeskedtek, azóta már történt elég nem normálisnak mondható dolog ahhoz, hogy ez az eshetőség is megforduljon fejükben.

Tehát Grace volt az első, aki meghallotta a különös hangot. Az igazat megvallva nem tulajdonított neki túl nagy jelentőséget, mivel azt hitte, hogy a házból jön. Aztán, mikor másodjára is meghallotta, majdnem egy időben egy másik, valóban a házból jövő, nesszel, akkor rá kellett ébrednie, hogy egyáltalán nem volt igaza. A hang nagyon is máshonnan jött. Tompasága és iránya miatt valószínűleg valahonnan az épület túloldaláról. És ahogy figyelt, észrevette, hogy a nesz egyre hangosabb volt. A nőnek összeszorult a torka. Mielőtt azonban lett volna ideje szóvá tenni a dolgot, Rigsby kezdett suttogni.

- Halljátok ezt a zajt?

Cho megrázta a fejét. Grace bólintott. Mivel azonban Rigsbynek még csak elől vannak szemei, csak Cho válaszát észlelte agya. Gyorsan hátrafordult, hogy újra megkérdezze a nőt is, de erre nem volt szükség, mivel a nő újfent biccentett.

- Megnézzük mi az? - kérdezte meg

- És ha Jane-nek segítség kell? - kérdezett vissza Cho aggódva

- Te itt maradsz, én és Wayne meg megnézzük, mi az. – ajánlott fel a nő gyorsan egy sokkal elfogadhatóbb lehetőséget

Rigsby sosem vallotta volna be, de szíve szó szerint elolvadt a pillanatban, ahogy a nő kimondta keresztnevét. Azonban nem volt ideje sokáig elmélkedni ezen, mivel Grace már indult is. Mielőtt ő is leguggolhatott volna, Cho a vállára tette kezét.

- Nagyon vigyázzatok!

Rigsby nem tudta eldönteni, hogy magukra kéne nagyon vigyázniuk, vagy pedig arra, hogy ne zavarják meg Jane akcióját, de bólintott. Cho viszonozta a biccentést, Rigsby pedig már indult is. _Mindkettőre vigyázni fogok. És Grace-re is._ - gondolta mikor az első ablak alá ért. Hallotta, ahogy Cho a háta mögött megfordul, nem is meglepő, hiszen mindketten tudták, hogy Jane-nek bármikor szüksége lehet a segítségükre. És olyan esetben egy pár másodperc is sokat számíthat.

Ahogy beérte Grace-t egy darabon behunyt szemmel ment, mivel a látvány kissé zavarta koncentrálási képességeit. Épp ezért, csak Fortunának köszönheti, hogy nem sétált egyenesen a nő fenekének, mikor az megállt az épület sarkánál. Ha az a méh nem döngicsélt volna el a füle mellett, és ez nem ijesztette volna halálra, akkor bizony Grace-t igen kellemetlen meglepetések érthették volna. Így azonban szerencsésen megúszta a, szexuális zaklatásnak is könnyen nevezhető, dolgot.

- Látsz valamit? - kérdezte halkan a férfi, félig még mindig a méh okozta lelki trauma hatása alatt

- Igen. - suttogta a nő olyan hangon, mintha az a valami egy szellem lenne – És szerintem ő is látott engem.

Grace ezen a ponton gyorsan visszabújt a takarásba, mellkasa elé húzta lábait és átölelte őket.

- Ugye nem…? – kérdezett vissza Rigsby, mikor megint megtalálta hangját

- Istenem, dehogy! Csak egy kutya. - válaszolt Grace, még mindig suttogva

- Egy kutya?

A nő nem szólt, csak bólintott egyet.

- Nagyon nagy volt?

Újabb kurta biccentés.

- Milyen fajta?

- Jézusom Rigsby! Nem tudom! Valahogy nem volt elég időm, hogy kielemezzem a fajtáját, a nemét és a korát… - ez azon nagyon ritka esetek egyike volt, amikor a nő hangja tényleg csöpögött a gúnytól

- Bocs. Látott téged?

- Mondom, hogy nem tudom. Azt hiszem igen. - fordult a férfi felé Grace, egy jó ideje először

- Ki volt kötve?

- Igen, egy jó vastag lánccal. - bólintott Grace - Ha nem lett volna, akkor szerintem már rég az egyik lábamat rágcsálná... - tette még hozzá a nő, kissé megborzongva

- Lehet, hogy nem látott meg téged. Végül is, nem kezdett ugatni…

- Ebben teljesen igazad van. De akkor is nagyon idegesnek tűnt…

- Biztos már korábban megérezte a szagunkat. Néhány kutya kilométerekről is képes megérezni az emberszagot. - Rigsby sejtette, hogy egy kicsit túloz, de mivel ötszáz méter sem volt közte és a kutya közt, megengedte magának ezt a luxust

- Mit csináljunk? Nem hinném, hogy Albert egy másik ház elé kötötte ki a kutyát, csak hogy megtévesszen minket. Ez még akkor is túl okos lenne tőle, ha egy _útbaeső_ ház előtt lenne a dög.

Mielőtt Rigsby válaszolhatott volna, vagy legalább kiagyalhatott volna egy választ, egy igen agresszív morgást, majd egy még agresszívabb vakkantást hallott a ház sarkán túlról. Egyik sem volt túl hangos, a kutya – akiben megsúgom, hogy Dorist, a dobermannt kell tisztelni – nem támadni akart, csak figyelmeztetni őket, hogy tud róluk. Azonban a hangok ahhoz bőven elég hangosak voltak, hogy ha volt valaki a házban, az meghallja. S ez meg is történt. Egy pár másodperc sem telt belé, és hallották, ahogy kinyílik az öreg faajtó.

Mindketten visszafojtották a lélegzetüket. Ahogy Rigsby oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy Cho tudomást sem vesz az egészről. Ő valószínűleg nem hallotta.

Ők viszont nagyon is hallották, ahogy a kijövő illető odakint tesz egy kisebb kört. Majd lánccsörgés. _Elengedi a kutyát? _– villant át Rigsby agyán, de szerencsére nem lett igaza. A lánc valóban megcsörrent, majd kaparászás, ajtónyikorgás és csend.

- Szerinted visszament? – kérdezte a suttogásnál is halkabban Grace

- Azt hiszem. Ki mersz nézni?

Grace bólintott, majd meg is tette. Gyorsan, egy pillanatra kilesett, és boldogan nyugtázta, hogy akárki is volt az – nem mintha nem lett volna majdnem teljesen biztos a házban lévő ember kilétében – visszament az épületbe, Doris pedig, egyelőre, az ajtót bámulta. És a lánc, ami eddig feszült, most sokkal lazábbnak tűnt.

- Visszament, de hosszabb láncra eresztette a kutyát. Szerintem szóljunk Cho-nak.

Cho-nak valóban szólni kellett, mivel a férfi az egész drámából semmit sem vett észre, persze mivel a ház másik végében állt, nekik háttal, ez nem is volt nagyon meglepő. A férfi azt azonban szinte rögtön észrevette, hogy jönnek, s mikor elég közel értek, már meg is szólalt, természetesen suttogva.

- Mi történt?

- Van ott egy kisebb ház. Albert ott van.

- Láttad? – Cho hangja szkeptikusnak tetszett

- Nem. De láttuk a kutyáját és hallottuk a lépteit. – válaszolt a kérdezett Rigsby helyett Grace

- Szólok Jane-nek.

- Ne! – Rigsby kissé megemelte a hangját, hogy nyomatékosabbá tegye kijelentését – Úgy értem, jobb, ha itt bent van, mintha ott hősködne, nem? Ha megtudná, hogy rossz helyen van, megint előre akarna menni…

- Szerintem akkor is szólni kéne neki. – állt Cho mellé Grace

- Sem jobban nem lő, mint mi, sem jobban nem lopakodik. Ha Albert meglátja, vagy azonnal lelövi, vagy ő löveti le magát. És most Lisbon sincs itt, hogy megmentse, mint mindig…

Cho egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Majd így szólt:

- Igazad van.

- Akkor hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Grace bizonytalanul, inkább a felsőbb hatalmaktól, mint Cho-tól és Rigsbytől

- Találnunk kell egy utat, ami kikerüli a kutyát. Vagy egy másik bejáratot a túloldalon.

- És mindezt minél gyorsabban. – tette hozzá Rigsby, nem túl derűlátó hangon

**TBC**

**Elnézést kérek a helyesírási hibákért és az értelmetlen mondatokért – most valahogy teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy hemzseg tőlük a szöveg – de nem vitt rá a lélek, hogy fél egykor ötödjére is átolvassam. A folytatást egyelőre túszként tartom, kommentek ellenében talán közkinccsé teszem.**


	30. Az áttörés

**Tudom, hogy nem szép dolog ilyet tenni, de megcsalom ezt a sztorit. Egyedül az vigasztaljon titeket, engem és ezt a kis szépséget, hogy legalább Mentalistás sztorikkal. Többnyire. De ameddig nem jön el az ő idejük, addig tessék szépen ezt elolvasni és véleményezni!**

A csapat tehát meghozta egy nehéz döntést, és hátrahagyta Jane-t. Na persze nem a drámai értelemben, és nem is örökre. Szigorúan saját maga és Lisbon érdekében, és természetesen csak addig, amíg nagyon muszáj. Rigsby vezetésével ismét bevették magukat az erdőbe. Tudom, hogy ez a csiki-csuki nagyon unalmassá kezd válni, de még mindig ez volt az egyetlen módjuk arra, hogy közel férkőzzenek a házhoz, és, annak ellenére, hogy a mással ennyire kiválthatatlan dolgok általában rizikósak is, ez a megoldás még biztonságosnak is volt mondható. Épp ezért, senki sem panaszkodott.

Még akkor sem, amikor a cserkész múlttal feltehetőleg nem rendelkező Rigsby egy alkalommal majdnem mérges szömörcébe vezette őket. Végül Cho lett megmentőjük, aki viszont egy teljes nyarat töltött túlélőtáborban, ahol oktatói – és nagyobb részben a csöppet sem kellemes körülmények – mindenre megtanították a mérgező növényekkel kapcsolatban.

Ez alkalommal jóval nagyobb kört tették, mint korábban bármikor, pedig már azok az utak is jóval hosszabbak voltak a feltétlenül szükségesnél. Mégis, most mindnyájan úgy érezték, hogy ez nemcsakhogy szükséges, de nagyon hasznos is. És a nyugodt csapat a jó csapat, tehát nem szabad haragudni rájuk emiatt a pár elvesztegetett pillanat miatt. Sőt, ha nem tesznek nagyobb kört, lehet, hogy túl hamar is értek volna a ház hátához.

Most nyilvánvalóan mind megkérditek magatoktól, hogy mihez túl hamar, de ne szaladjunk annyira előre, hadd derüljön ki minden a maga idejében!

Mikor tehát Cho elérte a ház hátsó falát – és egy diadalittas érintéssel meg is koronázta a boldog pillanatot – azt is konstatálta, hogy a többi kisebb épülethez hasonlóan, ennek sincsen a hátsó falán ablak.

Ez nagy szerencse volt, egyrészt mivel bárki is volt odabent, az nem láthatta őket, másrészt pedig azért, mert igen valószínűvé tette, hogy mint a többi, hasonlóméretű házon, ennek az oldalfalain is vannak ablakok. Azonban, még mindig a kutyától tartva, ezt az eshetőséget egyelőre nem vizsgálhatták meg.

A csapat másik kétharmada is pillanatokon belül felzárkózott mögé, szerencsés esetben négy az egyhez arányra emelve a jók-rosszak arányát a ház öt méteres körzetében. Cho hátrafordult hozzájuk, azzal a nemes szándékkal, hogy ő most eligazítást fog tartani, mikor is két fontos dolog jutott eszébe. Történetesen az, hogy közel sem volt olyan konyhakész terve, mint amilyen mostanra illett volna, hogy legyen, és hogy még ha lett is volna valamiféle halvány ötlete, akkor is igen nehéz lett volna azt mindössze két ember segítségével végrehajtani. Épp ezért, arcán a magabiztos arckifejezés helyett használt egyen-grimasz helyét átvette az amúgy ugyanúgy kinéző, de utasítás kéréskor használt egyen-grimasz.

- Nos? – kérdezte végül, még jobban összezavarva az amúgy sem a helyzet magaslatán álló társait

- Azt hittem, _te_ tudod, hogy mit fogunk csinálni… - Grace próbált nem hisztérikusnak tűnni, kevés sikerrel

- Az idők változnak. Mi legyen?

Azonban mielőtt még Rigsby is átmehetett volna hisztérikába, történt valami, ami örökre megváltoztatta ennek a történetnek a végét.

Egy óriási puffanás hallatszott valahonnan a ház túloldaláról, leginkább ahhoz hasonlatos, mint amikor egy felhőkarcoló összeomlik. Természetesen nem a terroristatámadásos módra kell gondolni, hanem az irányított robbantásos verzióra. A másik egy szörnyű dolog, annyira, hogy mégcsak nem is példálóznék vele. És persze a hang közel sem volt annyira hangos, mint egy épület összeomlása, de mégis, a csapat minden tagjának kivétel nélkül ez jutott róla eszébe, egymástól teljesen függetlenül is.

Hosszú másodpercek teltek el, mire bárki is meg mert szólalni, és az a valaki nem volt más, mint Rigsby. Társai azonban nem érthették, amit mond, mivel az odabentről jövő kiáltás elnyomta hősünk megszólalását. Úgy néz ki, nem csak őket döbbentette meg a puffanás. És nekik sajnos volt egy sanda gyanújuk mi vagy _ki_ okozhatta a zajt.

- Ez mi a franc volt? – Albert hangja, mert kétségtelenül az övé volt, tompa volt, nem is csoda, hiszen a korhadt fa még mindig elég jó hangszigetelőként funkcionált

Amit azonban csak Rigsby tudott, az az volt, hogy a másik férfi, ironikus módon, szó szerint ugyanazt mondta, mint ő. Csak természetesen sok-sok decibellel hangosabban. De ennek okait nem hinném, hogy ismertetnem kéne.

Mielőtt azonban újra megszólalhatott volna, vagy ő, vagy akármelyik társa, bentről további hangok hallatszottak.

Egészen pontosan egy halk, nyöszörgő hang. És egyértelműen ennek egyértelműen nem Albert volt a forrása.

- Maradj csendben. És ajánlom, hogy ne mozdulj onnan, míg vissza nem jövök.

Léptek.

Csörgés.

Újabb léptek.

Ajtónyikorgás.

Ajtócsapódás.

Ismét léptek, de most kint a porban, távolodva tőlük, szép lassan elhalkulva.

- Elment? – Grace hangja nyugodtabb volt, mint korábban, de még mindig látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben elszaladna, amilyen messzire csak tud

- Szerintem megy és megnézi, hogy mi történt.

- Vajon Jane volt? – Rigsby még ki sem mondta az utolsó szót, a többiek már bólintottak

- Mi legyen? – tette fel újra a kérdést Cho, most jóval határozottabban

Rigsby Grace-re nézett, majd vissza a férfira. Szeme végül Grace arcán állapodott meg, és megszólalt:

- Te és Grace bementek, és kihozzátok Lisbont és az erdőn át leviszitek a kocsihoz. Én pedig Albert után megyek.

- Biztos? – a kis nyugalom, amit Grace pillanatokkal korábban visszanyert megint köddé vált

- Igen. Siessünk.

- Mi legyen a kutyával?

- Használjátok az ablakot. Én meg majd megoldom valahogy.

Nagy szerencse, hogy Grace-nek nem volt ideje gondolkodni, mivel akkor nem tudta volna eldönteni, hogy aggódjon a férfiért, vagy pedig körülrajongja, mint valami szuperhőst. Így azonban csak bólintott és már indult is el a fal tövében az ablakhoz.

Cho társa vállára tette kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Sok sikert. – és megeresztett egyet a nagyon ritka és nagyon apró, szinte csak biztatásra használt mosolyai közül

- Köszönöm. Nektek is.

Cho arcáról eltűnt a mosoly, és sarkonfordult. Megdöbbenve látta, hogy Grace már az ablakban van – abban az ablakban, ami neki vállig ért. Nem először – és nem is utoljára – hálát adott az égnek, hogy a nővel dolgozhat, hiszen ezt nem sok CBI-ügynök csinálta volna ezt utána, és főleg nem ilyen gyorsan és halkan.

Grace intett neki, hogy kövesse, majd beugrott az ablakon. Odalépett és megfogta az ablakpárkányt. Egy pillanatig tanácstalan volt, aztán észrevett egy apró hasadékot a fában, pont alkalmas magasságban ahhoz, hogy beleléphessen. Meg is tette. A fa egy hangos reccsenéssel tiltakozott súlya ellen, de nem szerencsére adta meg magát. Cho nagyot sóhajtva feljebb húzódzkodott, és újabb lépcsőfok után nézett. Talált is egyet, de végül nem volt rá szüksége, mivel a nő kezet nyújtott neki és így, értékes másodperceket spórolva, már fent is volt.

Ahogy letette lábát a belső oldalon, meglepődve nézett körül.

A ház sem arra nem hasonlított, amiben ő és Jane járt, sem arra, amit Grace és Rigsby derített fel. Bár alaprajza, pontosabban a belső válaszfalak hiánya, megegyezett, ebben az épületben volt némi bútor.

Azonban bútor alatt nem egy kényelmes kanapét vagy otthonosan berendezett étkezősarkot kell érteni. Nem. Az egyik sarokban egy nagy faasztal állt, fölötte egy szerszámos polc. Telis-tele különböző méretű, korú és alakú baltákkal. Az ablak két oldalán székek voltak egymásra pakolva. Láthatóan évtizedek óta senki sem használta őket, s Cho-nak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha megpróbálná szétszedi őket, legfeljebb a polcon álló egyik balta igénybevételével tudná megtenni. A harmadik és egyben utolsó tereptárgy a szobában nem volt más, mint egy ősöreg fagyasztó.

A férfi mégegyszer körüljártatta tekintetét a szobán, de sehol sem látta, akit keresett. Nagyon rossz előérzete támadt, és ahogy Grace-re nézett, rögtön tudta, hogy a nő is osztja aggályait. Vesztegetni való idő nem lévén gyorsan a fagyasztó mellett termett és szó szerint feltépte annak az ajtaját.

Mikor belepillantott, két fontos dologgal szembesült. Egy, a gép jó ideje üzemen kívül állt, mivel a jég legkisebb jelei, sőt még tócsák sem voltak benne. Kettő, a fagyasztó teljesen üres volt.

Mialatt Cho levonta ezt a két fontos következtetést, Grace is felfedezett valamit. Pontosabban valakit. Lisbon ugyanis, szó szerint gúzsba kötve, és láthatólag ájultan, azonban nagyon is élve hevert, az asztal alatt. Mire Cho megfordult, addigra a nő – aki szerencsére jó cserkészlány módjára fel volt szerelve bicskával – már el is vágta a kötelek felét. Egy pillanattal később Lisbon már teljesen szabad volt.

- Nincs magánál. – jegyezte meg Grace halkan a nyilvánvalót

- Viszem a hátamon.

Grace csak bólintott, és segített társának megemelni főnöke eszméletlen testét. Cho vállára vette, és már indultak is kifelé. Annak ellenére sok-sok év telt el azóta, mióta megtanulta ezt a technikát, és ez az idő rajta is nyomot hagyott, úgy vitte a nőt, mintha csak egy pihepaplan lenne. Persze ez nem is olyan meglepő, ha az ember belegondol, hogy a nő alig volt magasabb és nehezebb, mint egy átlagos tinédzser.

Ahogy kiértek a ház elé, megrökönyödve tapasztalták – már akik eszméletükön voltak – hogy a kutya ahelyett, hogy fülét hegyezné, rájuk ugatna, vagy megtámadná őket, füvetlen tisztás túlsó szélén áll és rájuk sem hederítve rágcsál valamit.

- Rigsby tényleg elintézte. – jegyezte meg Cho, mielőtt sietős léptekkel folytatta volna útját

Meglepő gyorsasággal vágtak át a tisztáson. Az erdő szélénél megálltak egy pár rövid pillanatra, csak hogy ellenőrizzék a haladási irányt, majd beléptek a fák közé. Annak ellenére, hogy Cho eddig könnyeden cipelte Lisbont a vállán, a hatszázadik méter körül már kezdet fáradni. Nem is csoda, mivel már hosszabb ideje is hozta a nőt, és persze mióta a fák közt haladtak a magas aljnövényzettel is meg kellett küzdeniük. Mégis, gyorsan haladtak. Szinte fel sem tűnt a férfinek, s már láthatóvá is vált tőlük kissé jobbra a parkoló, benne terepjárójukkal.

Cho hátrapillantott, majd Grace-re, aki hosszú ideje szótlanul követte.

- Át tudod venni? – kérdezte, bár tudta a választ

- Igen. – Grace vontatottan bólintott

Cho egy igen érdekes mozdulattal óvatosan átadta a nőt Grace-nek. Ahogy pozíciója merőben megváltozott, Lisbon panaszosan hümmögni kezdett. Ez határozottan jó jel volt, azt figyelembe véve, hogy fogalmuk sem volt mit tett vagy mit nem tett vele a férfi abban az időben, míg a nő vele volt.

- Visszamész?

- Igen. Rigsby kevés egyedül, Jane pedig… - nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot, mivel a nő bólogatással jelezte, tökéletesen érti, mire céloz

Elváltak egymástól, Cho a kocogás cserjékkel benőtt területen végrehajtható megfelelőjével indult vissza, Grace pedig jobb fogást keresett a gondjaira bízott nőn, és elindult a fekete paca felé, ami szét lassan alaktalan foltból autóvá transzformálódott.

Ahogy odaért, nagyon örült, hogy a kocsi bezárása opció sem volt, mikor otthagyták azt a parkolóban, mivel a nővel karjaiban még a kilincset is nehéz volt megragadnia, a zárat kinyitni már biztos nem tudta volna. Mikor sikerült kinyitnia az egyik hátsó ajtót, befektette a nőt az ülésre, gondosan ügyelve, hogy feje feljebb legyen, mint teste többi része, mivel hallott már olyan szuicid hajlamú ájultakról, akik saját nyálukba fulladtak bele egy-egy ügyetlenebb testhelyzetben, majd előásta telefonját.

Először a mentőket hívta. Jane Patrickot is értesítette, igaz, csak SMS-ben, mivel tudta, a férfi magából kikelve ordibálni, ha meghallaná az eddig történteket. Így a lényeget, miszerint rögtön a helyszínre kell sietnie százkilencven karakterbe sűrítette, minek nagy részét koordináták tették ki, majd minden egyéb magyarázat helyett mögé írta, hogy emberéletekkel játszik, ha nem jön, és megnyomta a küldés gombot.

Ezek után, jobb megoldást nem tudva, megkerülte a kocsit és a motorháztetőre támaszkodott, arccal a kis ösvény irányába. Egyik kezét még mindig övében pihenő Glockja markolatán nyugtatta, egészen, míg össze nem tette tenyereit és be nem zárta szemeit egy gyors ima erejéig.

**Ez a fejezet 80 százalékkal hosszabb lett, mint az átlagos fejezetek. Nekem nem hiszi el, hogy ez nem probléma, hogy ezzel nem kilóg a sorból, hanem kitűnik. Mondjátok meg neki!**


	31. A zuhanás

**Ez egy igen rövid fejezet lett, de van még ott, ahonnan ez jött ;)**

Patrick Jane maga sem tudta mi a fene történik, mikor az öreg lépcső óriási robajjal megadta magát a lába alatt. Egyik pillanatban még felfelé tartott a nem túl bizalomgerjesztő tákolmányon, a következőben pedig már semmit sem látott, és az egyetlen érzés, ami betöltötte a sötétséget az bordáinak és egyik térdének leírhatatlan fájdalma volt. Igaz, hogy nem lett volna olyan nehéz kitalálnia, hogy a lépcső beszakadt pehelykönnyű lénye alatt, azonban a súlyos fejtraumának hála még abban sem volt biztos, hogy merre van fel és le, nemhogy abban, hogy mi is történt vele az elmúlt pillanatokban. Végül, mikor kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a forgó sötétség lelassul körülötte, ráébredt, hogy mi is okozhatta ezt a pillanatnyi filmszakadást. Ezt a felfedezést pillanatokkal később követte az a másik, hogy szerencsére nem vakult meg, mindössze olyan ügyetlenül esett, hogy egyik karja, igen kicsavart pózban, beakadt valamibe feje túloldalán. A másik azonban, nagy szerencséjére, teljesen szabadon feküdt hasán, így hamar neki is állhatott a fatörmelék áthelyezésével megvalósítandó, kéz-szabadító műveletnek. Azonban ne szaladjunk ennyire előre, nézzük meg, hogy is került hősünk ilyen szorult helyzetbe.

Jane-t tehát akkor láttuk legutoljára, mikor a csapatot otthagyva behatolt a főépületbe, annak reményében, hogy ott megtalálhatja és elfoghatja Albertet. És persze, közel sem utolsó sorban, megmentheti a szép hölgyet a gonosz fogságából. Azonban akkor még sem ő, sem pedig a csapat nem tudhatta, hogy a férfi rossz házat nézett ki magának a mentőakció végrehajtásához. Persze, ha jobban belegondol az ember, nem is nagy baj, hogy így lett, mivel Jane bármennyire is szeretett volna hősködni és bármennyire is elszánt volt, közel sem volt olyan profin kiképzett és gyakorlott, mint a csapat többi része, akiknek így nem kellett magukkal vinni, ezzel növelve mindenki túlélési esélyét.

Akárhogy is, a helyzet vége az lett, hogy Patrick Jane egyedül behatolt az üres és majdnem biztonságosnak mondható épületbe. Bent hamar látta, hogy a helyet az rendezhette be, aki a tábor részét is, mivel ugyanolyan üres és lepusztult volt a hely. A férfi építészetileg sem talált benne semmi érdekeset: az alsó szintet egy a kettőhöz arányban elválasztották, a nagyobb részben korábban ebédlő lehetett, míg a kisebb rész a csövekből és kéménynyílásból ítélve konyhaként funkcionálhatott. Egyedül a vastag, ám korhadt faoszlopok vittek némi színt a terembe, de azoknak sem volt sokkal több feladatuk, mint fenntartani a födémet. Vagy legalábbis Jane ezt gondolta, míg be nem lépett a konyhába.

Ott azonban hamar rájött, a ház valamivel sokszínűbb, mint gondolta: a szoba egyik végében ugyanis régi falépcső állt, ami, feltehetőleg, a padlástérbe vezetett. Ezt persze mindössze sejtette, biztosra azonban sosem tudta meg. Nem is baj, mivel nem is volt sok jelentősége a dolognak.

Tehát hősünk ott állt, a lépcsőt bámulva, azon merengve, hogy felmenjen-e, vagy sem, s mivel az alapos kutatás híve volt, úgy döntött körülnéz odafent is. S el is indult a lépcső felé, kissé lejjebb eresztve az addig célzási magasságban maga előtt tartott fegyvert. Ahogy rálépett az első lépcsőfokra, érezte, hogy a torkában dobog a szíve. Egy pillanatra ismét megállt, s igen komolyan eltöprengett azon, hogy kimenjen és szóljon a csapatnak, vagy inkább folytassa egyedül a keresést. Végül, Lisbonnak szerencséjére, bordáinak pedig balszerencséjére, úgy döntött, képes egyedül is megcsinálni. Úgy érezte, mintha felgyorsulna körülötte a világ, ahogy a lehető leghalkabban feljebb lépett az iszonyatosan nyikorgó lépcsőn. Ismét megállt, s hirtelen ráébredt, mikor az akciófilmekben a főhősök lépésenként megállnak és lassan, agresszívan lélegeznek, az nem viccből van kitalálva.

Nagy levegőt vett, becsukta a szemét, és fellépett a következő lépcsőfokra. _Már csak tizenkettő van előtted._ – gondolta, de a szám a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem nyugtatta meg. Aztán, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy mi történhet éppen Lisbonnal, és hogy ezt csak ő állíthatja csak meg, valahogy sikerül leküzdenie újabb három fokot. _Kilenc lépcsőfokra a céltól._ – hallotta ismét fejében a biztató hangot, s ez a tudat még előrébb lendítette.

Egy dologgal azonban nem számolt.

Ahogy lassan ránehezedett jobb lábával a hetedik fokra, nem érzett semmi különöset sem. Egészen addig, míg balját, ami akkor súlyának még majdnem a felét tartotta, mellé nem akarta tenni. Ekkor azonban már szinte fénysebességgel történt minden; egyik pillanatban még ott állt fenn, a következőben pedig egy sötét helyen feküdt, legalább két elrepedt bordával.

Az az idő, ami a férfi landolása és karja kiszabadítása közt eltelt nem volt több mint két perc, ám Jane számára egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Mikor végül sikerült szabaddá tennie karját, és az erős könyökfájás ellenére el tudta azt húzni arca elől, három dologra döbbent rá. Egy: nem egy fél emletet zuhant, ahogy azt először hitte, hanem másfelet. Kettő: Így legalább arányosnak volt mondható a fájdalom amit néhány testrészében érzett. Három: a napfény is alkalmas lehet az acél elvágására, csak még senki sem találta meg a helyes módszert. Négy: mutatványával nemcsak a felső emeletet vágta el a földszinttől, hanem magát is sikerült elvágnia a felsőbb emeletektől.

Ahogy szeme megszokta a sötétséget, látta, hogy a földbe ásott terem maximum fele akkora, mint a fölötte lévő épület, és teljesen üres. Az is szemet szúrt neki, hogy az egyik sarokban feltört a belvíz – vagy összegyűlt az esővíz, kitudja – és ez majdnem elfelezi a férfi számára „megközelíthetőnek" nevezhető területeket.

Hirtelen beugrott neki még valami a zuhanással kapcsolatban. Ha Albert a felső emeleten lett volna, ez idő alatt kétszer is lett volna ideje lejönni és lefejezni őt. Ergo: nincs odafent. Azonban, ha a tábor bármelyik másik részén van – ami igencsak valószínű volt a korábban látott dolgok alapján – akkor nincs olyan szent a mennyben, aki megakadályozhatta volna, hogy ezt a robajt meghallja. És, ha már hallotta, mégis mi akadályozná meg abban, hogy megnézze, mi vagy ki okozta azt?

A férfin szinte rögtön úrrá lett az érzés, amit az állatok éreznek, mikor csapdába esnek. Gyorsan átfutotta megmaradt lehetőségeit, de mindössze egyetlen egy darab tűnt ésszerűnek. Átmenni a száraz sarokba, leülni háttal a falanak, védetten, és kezében a Glockkal várni.

**TBC**

**Mostmár tényleg nincs sok hátra a történetből, sőt, azt hiszem, a következő már az epikus végkifejlet lesz. Addig pedig tessék kommentelni :D**


	32. Epikus végkifejlet (Part I)

**Na hát, ezt is megéltük. Tudom, hogy elég sokáig tartott, de ha annyi pénzem lenne, ahányszor újraírtam, akkor megvehetném a jogokat és cannonná tehetném a sztorim.**

**Wayne Rigsby nagyot** sóhajtott, ahogy ujjai megmarkolták a zsebében lapuló papírzacskót. Édesanyja mindig azt mondta neki, ha ennyit nassol, azzal csak magának árt. Ezek a szavak minden alkalommal a fülében csengtek, amikor egy-egy szelet csokoládét tuszkolt nadrágja zsebébe, vagy pedig valami finom, de felesleges dolgot rakott bevásárlókocsijába a szupermarketben. Most azonban mégis nagyon örült, hogy mikor elhagyták a tábort volt annyi esze, hogy magához vett egy kis elemózsiát.

A trükköt egyik barátja mutatta neki, aki minden alkalmat megragadott az evésre. Lényege, hogy bár az ember főtt húst eszik, könnyen és kényelmesen teheti ezt meg, akárhol is van. Nem kell hozzá más, mint a hús – jelen esetben egy szép darab rántott csirkemell – egy jó nagy szelet kenyér és papír. A húst a kenyérbe hajtja az ember, aztán az egészet becsomagolja a papírba. Könnyen szállítható, gusztusosan ehető és még zsíros sem lesz az ember keze. Egyszerű, és zseniális.

Tehát nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy kivette zsebéből a szendvicset és kicsomagolta. Tudta, hogy jó ügyért áldozza fel uzsonnáját, de abban is biztos volt, hogy ha a csirke csak fele olyan finom, mint amilyet ebédre evett, akkor is nagyot veszít. Végül, még mindig sóhajtozva, leszedte a papírt, és egy jól irányzott dobással a kutya elé dobta.

Minderre azért volt szükség, mert egyrészt nem szerette volna, ha a kutya ugatni kezd, mikor társai arra járnak, másrészt pedig neki is keresztül kellett mennie a tisztáson, mivel sehogy máshogy nem tudott a házhoz férkőzni.

A kutya rávicsorgott, de szerencsére nem kezdett ugatni. Aztán, ahogy meglátta, mi landolt a háta mögött, gyorsan megfordult, és odafutott. Egy jól nevelt kutya biztos nem fogadott volna el húst idegentől, főleg nem házőrzés közben, de ő láthatólag nem volt jól nevelt.

Rigsby még egyszer körülnézett, majd nekiiramodott, olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudott. A kutya még csak fel sem emelte a fejét, ahogy elfutott mellette, pedig a férfi olyan közel merészkedett hozzá, hogy az a lánc ellenére könnyen el tudta volna kapni őt.

Ahogy végül lihegve megállt a ház takarásában, hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Vajon elég lesz-e a kutyának ennyi hús, hogy még egy pár percig feltartsa? Pontosabban, elég lesz Grace-nek és Cho-nak ennyi idő, hogy kihozzák Lisbont?

Végül megrázta a fejét, úgy döntve, inkább a saját feladatára koncentrál. Végülis, ha sikerült elkapnia Albertet, akkor teljesen mindegy, hogy a kutya ugat-e vagy sem.

El kellett döntenie, melyik oldalról kerüli meg a házat. És közel sem volt egy könnyű döntés, ha figyelembe vesszük a tényt, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, Albert merre mehetett. Végiggondolta lehetőségeit. Az egyik oldalról tudta: könnyű az átjárás. Ellenben az épület másik oldalán láthatóan más volt a helyzet, mivel arra igen sűrű, a természetben előforduló egyik legsötétebb zöld árnyalataiban játszó bozót ölelte körül.

Ha tehát józanésszel gondolkodott hősünk – márpedig miért ne gondolkodott volna azzal? – akkor arra kellett gondolnia, Albert inkább került egy kicsit az épület túloldalán, minthogy keresztülvágjon a sövényen.

Így hát úgy döntött, az utóbbi irányba indul tovább.

Kissé lehajolt, nehogy bárki is megláthassa odabentről, és elindult az épület sarkának irányába. Egy alkalommal majdnem kitörte jobb bokáját egy a magas fűben megbúvó deszkában, de hősiesen ment tovább, remélve, hogy nem csapott túl nagy zajt mikor belerúgott a lécbe.

**Patrick Jane összerezzent,** ahogy meghallotta a furcsa, matató hangokat a feje fölül. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha valaki járt volna odafent. Na, nem az épületben, azt tisztán hallotta volna, hanem inkább odakint, a fal tövében.

Tudta, valószínűleg csapatának egyik tagja az, és ennek nagyon örült. De mégsem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat: mi van, ha nem Cho-ék azok? Mi van, ha Albert nem egyedül dolgozik? Hiszen varázslatos gondolatolvasó képességeivel csak azt tudta kizárni, hogy a tábor személyzete közül bárki is segítené a férfit. Arról viszont fogalma sem volt, hogy a közeli városka nem kevés lakosa közül nem vett-e részt valaki a gyilkosságok megszervezésében vagy végrehajtásában. És, ahogy jobban belegondolt, arra is ráébredt, hogy egyedül igencsak problémás lett volna elkapni az összes áldozatot, és ideszállítani őket, teljesen észrevétlenül.

Ahogy ezeken gondolkodott, ujjai még jobban megmarkolták a nála lévő pisztolyt. Igaz, hogy a férfi nagyon utálta a fegyvereket, de most mégis nagyon örült neki, hogy nem érkezett üres kézzel a táborhoz. Ahogy azon gondolkodott, hogy felálljon-e, és megpróbáljon kilesni valahol az alapzat közel sem tökéletesen illesztett deszkái közt, egy a korábbiaknál hangosabb – azonban még így sem igazán hangos – nesz ütötte meg a fülét. Olyan volt, mintha valaki egy vékony ággal ütött volna meg egy nagyobb falemezt. Majd, közvetlenül a puffanás után, egy pár szót is meghallott.

- A rohadt életbe!

A szitkok alig voltak hallhatóak, sőt, még az is kétséges volt, hogy kimondójuk egyáltalán felfogta-e, hogy káromkodott, de Jane azonnal felismerte a hangot. Ahogy felismerte Rigsby hangját, nagyot sóhajtva kiengedte azt a levegőt, melynek visszatartását egészen eddig észre sem vette.

Jobb kezével elengedte a fegyvert, amit egy ideje már kifejezetten görcsösen markolt, és zakójának egyik zsebéből előhalászott szövetzsebkendőjével letörölte homlokáról az ott összegyűlt izzadságot. Nem a nagy idegesség izzasztotta meg – hiszen ennek az árulkodó reakciónak elkendőzését már nagyon régen megtanulta – sokkal inkább az, hogy az amúgy sem hűvös kinti hőmérsékletnél legalább három Celsiusszal több volt a pincében. Furcsa, mivel az ilyen helyek általában a leghűvösebbek szoktak lenni.

Alig tette vissza azonban zsebébe a kendőt, valami nagyon aggasztó történt.

**Wayne Rigsby alig** érte el az épület sarkát, amikor meghallotta, ahogy kicsapódik annak bejárati ajtaja. Akárki is vágta ki az ajtókat, biztos nem félt attól, hogy bárki is meghallja, merre jár, hiszen olyan erővel lökte – rúgta? – be a duplaszárnyú bejáratot, hogy a falak rezgését még Rigsby is érezte, aki nem mellesleg az épület legtávolabb eső pontján tartózkodott. Persze az is lehet, hogy a férfit csak érzékei csapták be, de ereiben így is-úgy is megnövekedett az adrenalin mennyisége.

Úgy döntött, egy kicsit megáll. Legfőképpen az motiválta, hogy nem tudhatta odébb lesz-e alkalma belátni a házba, ám azt alig egy pillanattal az ajtó kivágódása előtt megfigyelte, hogy ebből a szögből beláthatja majdnem a teljes konyhát, és az étkező nagy részét is. Azonban az ajtó, sajnálatos módon, pont a sötétzóna közepén helyezkedett el.

Felvette tehát ezt az ideiglenes megfigyelőállást, teljes lényével remélve: nem lesz számára szükséges közbeavatkozni az odabent történő dolgokban.

**Kimball Cho egy **pillanatig sem habozott, mikor azt kellett eldöntenie merről közelíti meg az események központját, a tábor főépületét. Tudta, hogy bármerről is ment be az épületbe Albert, már odabent van, és azt is, hogy annál jobb lövészállást, mint amilyen a bejárati ajtó mellett volt keresve sem találhat. Igaz, a konyha nagy részét nem látja be onnan, de ha Albert már a konyhában lenne, mire odaér, akkor alig egy pillanat alatt be tud onnan hatolni az épületbe.

Azt is tudta, hogy ha ahhoz az ablakhoz szeretne közel férkőzni, akkor legegyszerűbb lesz számára az erdőn keresztülvágni, még akkor is, ha nem feltétlenül az a legrövidebb út.

Cho gyorsan haladt, szinte futva. Ez persze nagy részben annak volt betudható, hogy nem volt túl magas az aljnövényzet az erdő ezen részén, ezért igen könnyen tudott lépdelni. Abban is nagy szerencséje volt, hogy sem gyökerekben, sem pedig semmi másban nem esett hasra. Ahogy azonban egyre közelebb ért a házhoz, a cserjék-bokrok is megszaporodtak, egy kicsit lelassítva hősünk haladását.

Ahogy egy pillanatra felnézett, a fák közt megpillantotta a tábor házainak maradványait, és rögtön tudta, ideje egy kicsit elfordulnia, hacsak nem szeretne két bungaló közt bemasírozni az épületek közti tisztásra. Márpedig hősünk határozottan nem szeretett volna.

Így aztán tett egy enyhe kanyart jobbra, majd szemeit visszatapasztotta a földre, nehogy valami meglepetés érje menetközben.

Majdnem egy percig rohant tehát előre, anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is felpillantott volna. Jóval gyorsabban, egyszerűbben tudott haladni, mint általában egy ilyen bevetés alatt, hiszen jelen esetben tudta, hogy mindössze egy ellenséges személy vesz részt a játszmában, és azt is tudta, hogy az illető a közelében sincs. Így tehát nem kellett megállnia minden bokor tövében terepruhás alakok, puskacsövek és csapdák után kutatva, az egyetlen dolog, amire figyelnie kellett, az az volt, hogy nehogy rossz bokrot érintsen meg vagy beleakadjon egy indába.

_Bárcsak minden akció ilyen egyszerű lenne._ – gondolta, majd hirtelen realizálta, hogy ez talán mégsem egy olyan helyzet, amit egyszerűnek lehet nevezni.

Bárhogy is; ez volt élete egyik legkönnyebb erdei vonulása.

**Patrick Jane ismét** összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta a kivágódó ajtót. Bár, az igazat megvallva, a meghallás nem a legjobb kifejezés arra, ami történt, hiszen a plafon a feje fölött, pont úgy, mint az egész épület, annyira berezonált, hogy hang helyett inkább érzés formájában jutott el hozzá az információ. Épp ezért nem is fogta fel teljesen, hogy mi történik, míg meg nem hallotta az első lépteket odafentről.

Természetesen az ajtó felöl jöttek az első zajok, azonban a későbbi reccsenések – már amennyire Jane sajgó dobhártyáival ki tudta venni – egy nagyon furcsán kanyargó, következetlen ösvényt írtak le. Olyan volt, mintha az ember, akinek léptei voltak, egy pillangó után szaladna. Vagy, nyelt egy nagyot Jane, mintha rá akarna ijeszteni azokra, akik esetleg odabenn rejtőzködnek.

A reccsenések többször is megismétlődtek, mintha Albert ugyan azt az utat járná be többször.

Jane, akármennyire is próbált figyelni a hangok mintájára, torkában dobogó szívvel képtelen volt rá, hogy megjegyezze mikor merre járt a férfi. Abban biztos volt, hogy az legalább három alkalommal megtette ugyanazt az S-betű alakú útszakaszt, azonban képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy az út többi része milyen minta szerint ismétlődik.

Abban azonban teljesen biztos volt, hogy Albert legalább két, ha nem három percig járkált odafenn, mielőtt hirtelen megállt.

Jane visszatartotta a lélegzetét, azonban a férfi odafenn nem mozdult. Jane már egészen azt hitte, hogy üldözője feladta, és kimegy, ám ekkor meghallotta annak hangját.

- Hová bújtál, kicsi zsaru? Megkeresselek? Vagy talán itt se vagy? Nem, azt azért nem hinném.

A férfi teli torkából ordított, olyan hangosan, hogy ha az ablakkeretekben lett volna üveg, az biztosan berezonált volna. Épp ezért, egy pillanatra szünetet kellett, hogy tartson, míg elég levegőt vett a következő, még hangosabb kiáltáshoz.

- Van tíz perced előjönni. Akkor kegyes halált halhatsz. Utána, ha nem élnél a lehetőségeddel, megkereslek. De az fájni fog!

Jane még mindig nem mert levegőt venni, egészen addig, míg meg nem hallotta, ahogy a férfi lehuppan a földre. Egy pillanat alatt átfutott agyán az összes lehetősége. Pontosabban, a lehetőségek hiánya. Tudta, ebben a helyzetben szinte semmit sem tehet. És sajnos abban is csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a többiek jobban állnak.

**Kimball Cho csak **egy pillanatra állt meg, még is úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóság telt el. Megállásának oka mindössze az volt, hogy időnként, profi kiképzése ellenére is, vele is előfordult az, hogy egy pillanatra elkalandoztak gondolatai, s utána teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát térben és időben. Figyelemelterelődésének oka nem volt túl különleges, pontosabban számára nem volt az, mert ő maga már megszokta, hogy mióta csak találkozott vele, a nő járt a fejében, annak ellenére is, hogy sokszor ez kifejezetten zavarta igencsak fontos feladatok elvégzésében. Mivel azonban úgy érezte, képtelen előre kiküszöbölni a problémát, úgy döntött, legalább azzal nem pocsékolja tovább értékes idejét, hogy ennyit vekeng magán a témán.

Vett egy nagy lélegzetet, egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, majd kifújta a levegőt. Egy pár másodperc alatt felfrissítette gondolatait a bevetéssel kapcsolatban, s rögtön tudta, hogy a pontos idő, bármi is legyen, teljesen lényegtelen, csak annyi számít, hogy „minél gyorsabban". Azonban ahhoz, hogy térben igazodni tudjon a fejében lévő „térképhez" kénytelen volt tovább vesztegelni, gondosan szemügyre véve maga körül a terepet. Megszámolta a házakat, és egyesével beazonosította őket. Nem telt belé harminc másodperc és már szinte milliméterre pontosan tudta, hogy hol is áll. Kifújt egy újabb nagy levegőt, és továbbindult arra, amerre korábban is tartott.

Nem is kellett ötven méternél többet gyalogolnia ahhoz, hogy elérje az utolsó házat a főépület előtt, amit majd fedezéknek használhat kissé vakmerő tervéhez. Elérve tehát a házat éles szögben jobbra fordult, majd óvatosan, figyelve a takarásra kiosont a fák széléhez. Mivel ez az épület volt az egyik legjobban megrongálódott, így már a fák közt is vigyáznia kellett magára, hiszen a főház két ablakából is tökéletes rálátás nyílt a területre. Halkan köszönetet mondott a felsőbb hatalmaknak, amiért aznap úgy döntött, sötétbarna ruhákat húz, majd kipillantott a táborra.

A hely pont annyira volt csendes és kihalt, mint amennyire egy több évtizede nem használt tábornak illik. Az egyetlen hang, ami egy pár másodperc hallgatózás után megütötte a fülét az egy kis énekesmadár csicsergése volt.

_Fogalma sincs róla, mi folyik itt körülötte._ – gondolta Cho, azt kívánva, bárcsak ő is olyan gondtalan életet élhetne, mint az a kismadár.

Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy felkészüljön terve legkevésbé egyszerű részének kivitelezéséhez. Következő lépésben egy nagyot ugorva majd lebukva fog az onnan több mint hat méterre fekvő, alig másfél méter magas romkupac mögé jutni.

Behunyta a szemét, és nekilendült. Majdnem szívrohamot kapott, ahogy félúton korábbi az erdő és leendő fedezéke közt egy velőtrázó ordítás rázta meg a környéket.

Nem értette teljesen mit akarhat a kiabáló hang, de a zsaru kifejezést sikerült kivennie a szövegből. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, neki szólt az üzenet, aztán rádöbbent: ha Albert látta volna őt, akkor egy laza mozdulattal le is lőhette volna. Így aztán arra kellett gondolnia, egyik társa került bajba. Végül, mikor Albert egy pár pillanatnyi szünet után folytatta, rögtön tudta, nincs vesztegetnivaló ideje.

**Wayne Rigsby elharapott **egy káromkodást, ahogy Albert leült odabenn. Alapvetően nem lett volna problémája azzal, hogy a férfi kényelembe helyezte magát, de sajnos ezáltal kikerült látóteréből is, ami viszont már igencsak zavarta. Főleg, ha az ember azt a tényt is figyelembe veszi, hogy hősünk milyen alaposan eltervezte már, hogy mit fog tenni. Terve egyszerű volt, mégis nagyszerű. Békésen figyel, és ha Alberttel a célkeresztben.

De, ahogy már mondtam, Albert lehuppanása egy kicsit bekavart.

_Vajon sejti, hogy idekintről figyelik? Hogy valaki esetleg épp azon gondolkodik, meghúzza-e a ravaszt? Vagy csak kényelmesebbnek tűnt a földön várnia? _– futottak át a kérdések a férfi agyán. Kissé megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa gondolatait. _Nem az a lényeg, hogy miért tette, hanem hogy megtette._ – jutott eszébe, és úgy döntött nem is rágódik ezen tovább.

Ehelyett inkább azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy mit tegyen. Ugyanis volt egy elég erős érzése, hogy ha ott vár, az apró ablak mellett, akkor valami fontosat mulaszthat el. Azonban az is eszébe jutott, hogy a többi lehetséges helyen, a többi lehetséges ablaknál, még kevésbé lenne hasznos. Az pedig, hogy észrevette: az ablakok nem következetesen vannak elhelyezve, egy csöppet sem segített neki a döntése meghozásában.

Megpróbált behajolni az ablakon, hogy jobban lásson, Albertet, vagy akármi mást, de az túl magasan volt ahhoz, hogy a fegyver leeresztése és kapaszkodó keresése nélkül be tudott volna hajolni rajta. Márpedig ha egy dologban biztos volt, az az volt, hogy nem engedi le a fegyverét. Meghát, ennyi erővel be is mászhatna az ablakon...

Végül, pár hosszú, hezitálással töltött pillanat után úgy döntött, tartja pozícióját. De azért vetett egy pár igen figyelmes pillantást közvetlen környezetére is, hogy ha mégis menni vagy futni kéne, ne érje minden teljesen váratlanul. A bokor, amit már korábban, messzebbről is sűrűnek gondolt, ilyen közelségből teljesen áthatolhatatlannak hatott. A másik jobban ismerte, hiszen arról érkezett – na persze ez az ismeret nem vetekedhetett Albert terepismeretével, de erre hősünk per pillanat gondolni sem akart. Miután ezt a két tényt nyugtázta, kissé hátrafordult. Háta mögött igen sűrű volt az erdő, egy pillanatra el is gondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mikor építették a tábort is ilyen lehetett, esetleg utána szaporodtak el így a fák, vagy csak a hely bezárása után burjánzott el ennyire a rengeteg, de megint rá kellett jönnie, hogy jelen pillanatban ez teljesen irreleváns. Ami számított az az volt, hogy arra sem tud _menekülni,_ ha kell.

Nagyot nyelt, ahogy a menekülés szót ízlelgette magában, ilyesmire még gondolnia sem lett volna szabad. És az, hogy mégis megtette, egy igen rossz előjel volt.

**Patrick Jane idegesen **kotorászott zsebeiben. Nem értette, hogy nem juthatott korábban eszébe telefonja. Talán az esés okozta ijedtség feledtette volna el vele a készüléket? Vagy az, hogy nem túl sűrűn használja azt? Akárhogy is, most nagy segítségére lesz.

Elnyomta a diadalittas kiáltást, ami feltörni készült belőle, ahogy megtalálta a telefont. Kisebb technikai problémát okozott az, hogy egy pillanatra nem tudta, melyik kezébe mit fogjon. Végül úgy döntött, a fegyver jobb kezében marad, a ballal pedig felnyitotta a telefont.

_Kinek írjak?_ – kérdezte magától. Aztán, mivel abban biztos volt, hogy Rigsby hol van, és úgy érezte, Grace-t nem kéne ebbe belerángatnia, úgy döntött, Cho az, akire szüksége van.

Ujjai gyorsan táncoltak a gombokon, nem zavarta, ha egyszer-egyszer melléütött. Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, mielőtt megnyomta volna a küldés gombot, s reménykedett.

Tizenöt másodpercébe sem telt, hogy rájöjjön, mekkorát hibázott.

**Kimball Cho majdnem** szívrohamot kapott, ahogy telefonja hangosan megcsörrent telefonja zsebében.

Nem tudta, mi történhetett, hiszen korábban lehalkította a készüléket. Azt viszont tudta, hogy abban a síri csöndben, ami a táborra szállt le az elmúlt félórában, nem létezik, hogy ne hallotta volna meg mindenki.

S volt valami, ami csak tetézett a bajon. Méghozzá az, hogy hősünk éppen hason kúszott a nyílt terepen a főépület és az utolsó romkupac közt.

Nagyot nyelt. Tudta, nincs elég ideje, hogy visszakússzon korábbi menedékéhez. És azt is tudta, hogy más lehetősége azonban nincs.

Felhúzódzkodott guggolásba, és gyorsan megpördült. Ugyanebben a pillanatban hallotta, ahogy odabent Albert feláll, és elindul az ablak felé.

Nem tudott mit tenni. Futásnak iramodott.

**Wayne Rigsby ezalkalommal** nem állta útját a halk káromkodásnak, ami feltörni készült belőle. Célpontja, Albert, végre felállt. Azonban amilyen gyorsan megjelent látóterében, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt onnan. Nem is csoda, hiszen a férfi csak annyit láthatott az egykor étkezőként funkcionáló teremből, amennyit az egykori ajtó és ételosztó ablak engedett neki. És ez közel sem volt sok.

Ami viszont nagyobb baj volt, az az volt, hogy tudta, miért állt fel Albert. Mert a férfi csak azt tudta, hogy odakint egy telefon megcsörrent, azonban hősünk azt is tudta, hogy az a telefon Cho-é volt.

Nem sok ideje maradt a habozásra. Övébe tűrte fegyverét, és amennyire halkan csak tudott, megpróbált bemászni az ablakon. Addig minden jól és halkan ment, ameddig meg nem próbálta lábát letenni odabenn. Azonban az öreg padló akkorát reccsent, hogy még a parkolóban is hallhatták, ahogy ránehezedett.

De tudta, már késő, hogy meggondolja magát. Gyorsan leguggolt, és fülelt.

- Nagyon cseles! – hallotta meg alig másodpercekkel később Albert hangját a szomszéd szobából – Most kétfelé csaltok… Márpedig senki sem tud kétfelé szakadni. Még működhetett volna is, csakhogy nem vagyok teljesen hülye! – Rigsby mostanra biztossá vált abban, hogy a férfinek komoly pszichés zavarai lehetnek. A férfi hangja magas volt, magasabb, mint bármikor máshol, és hanglejtésén is érződött, valami nincs rendben

Hősünk csendben fülelt tovább, hogy hallja, merre megy Albert. A férfi nem fordult meg, az ajtó felé ment tovább. Rigsby tudta, társa komoly bajban van. S azzal, amit ekkor tett, magát még komolyabba sodorta.

**Patrick Jane szokásos** higgadtságának ellentmondva halkan káromkodott, mikor meghallotta Cho telefonjának pittyenését. Persze mint mindenben, a férfi ebben is megtalálta a jót: legalább hárman voltak egy ellen.

Éppen ezen merengett, amikor meghallotta Albert lépteit. A férfi minden kétséget kizáróan az épület túlsó vége felé tartott. Jane csak remélni tudta, hogy Cho-nak volt elég ideje megfelelő búvóhelyet találni, mivel Albert léptei igen sietősek voltak.

Hirtelen halk nyikorgásra lett figyelmes. Ha nem döntötte volna a falnak a fejét, valószínűleg meg sem hallotta volna, de így feltűnt neki. Aztán, ugyanabból az irányból, egy nagy reccsenés. _Rigsby mászik be_. – nyugtázta magában.

- Nagyon cseles! Most kétfelé csaltok... Márpedig senki sem tud kétfelé szakadni. Még működhetett volna is, csakhogy nem vagyok teljesen hülye!

Miután kikiabálta szíve bánatát, Albert Cho irányába indult tovább, már aszerint, amit Jane hallott.

Egy pár másodpercig csak a lépteket hallotta. Majd Albert megállt. Néma csend. És ezután minden olyan hamar történt, hogy Jane alig bírta követni az események fonalát.

- Fegyver! – kiáltotta Rigsby a feje fölött.

Pillanatokkal később lövés dördült. Albert lőtt.

Puffanás a feje fölött.

Újabb lövés.

Kiáltás, odakintről.

Albert kuncogása.

Léptek.

Valaki Jane feje fölött fetreng.

S egy újabb lövés.

Ám ezt már Jane adta le.

**Itt a vége felé ragadnám meg a lehetőséget, hogy megköszönjem alkalomszülte bétámnak, Vityának a segítséget. Meg arra, hogy bátran kijelentsem: Igen, ezek után már valóban csak egy fejezet van hátra! Kitartás emberek :D**


	33. Epikus végkifejlet (Part II)

**Harmincharmadik fejezet, negyedik nekifutás. Remélem, tetszeni fog :)**

**A következő dolog,** amit Patrick Jane hallott, egy nagy puffanás volt, de egy pár hosszú másodpercig ötlete sem volt, hogy lövése talált-e vagy csak Albert vágta magát hasra ijedtében. Vagy talán-

A férfi nem tudta befejezni a gondolatmenetet, mivel hirtelen egy nagyon furcsa hang csapta meg a fülét. A zajt korábban is hallotta, de eddig a pillanatig nem fogta fel teljesen. Most azonban, hogy ráébredt, lépteket hall, sokkal nagyobb figyelmet tulajdonított a dolognak.

Abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy odakint vannak a személyek - mivel többen voltak - és az is elég bizonyosnak látszott, hogy nem lehetnek messze az épülettől. Ahogy a férfi ki tudta venni a furcsa, talaj által közvetített hangokból, a főbejárat irányában voltak, és gyorsan közeledtek.

Közvetlenül felette azonban síri csend volt: sem Rigsby, sem Albert nem mozdult. A férfi csak remélni tudta, hogy ennek oka az volt, hogy ők is hallották a közeledő embereket.

Ahogy egyre jobban összpontosított és az emberek is közelebb értek, sikerült megsaccolnia hányan lehettek. Öten vagy hatan, ennél nem tudott pontosabb számot. Viszont gyorsan közeledtek, nem sokára biztos kiderült volna, hogy hányan vannak.

Aztán, mikor már tényleg közel voltak a házhoz, a léptek szinte teljesen egyszerre megtorpantak.

Egy pár másodpercig Jane abszolút semmit sem hallott.

Aztán:

- Itt az FBI, mindenki jöjjön ki feltartott kezekkel!

Jane hallotta, ahogy egyetlenegy személy megmozdul odakint, és őszintén remélte, hogy Cho volt az, átsétálva az FBI ügynökök háta mögötti, biztonságosabb területekre.

- Itt az FBI, mindenki jöjjön ki feltartott kezekkel!

Hősünk is nagyon szívesen eleget tett volna a szigorú női hang felszólításának, ami a megafonnak hála még az ő hasfalát is megrengette, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy odafent belefuthatna egy-két csúnya meglepetésbe. Így aztán csendben lapított tovább.

- Itt az FBI, mindenki jöjjön ki feltartott kezekkel! - ismételték meg odakint

Mikor harmadjára is hallotta a tévéfilmekből ismert felszólító mondatot, az az igencsak negatív vélemény kezdett kibontakozni a férfi elméjében, miszerint eddig akárhány CBI vagy FBI rajtaütésben vett részt, ők sosem szórakoztak ennyit a felszólításokkal. Sőt… Ez azt jelentené, hogy az FBI-osok félnek bemenni?

Mintegy rácáfolva Jane aggodalmára, a léptek ismét megindultak. A férfi hallotta, ahogy a szétszóródott ügynökök ismét összegyűlnek az ajtónál, és tudta, valamelyikük épp némán számol, ahogy az ajtót készülnek kinyitni.

Nem tudta eldönteni, melyik lenne a kisebb rossz, letenni, vagy magánál tartani a fegyvert. Végül úgy döntött, ha baj van, még bármikor eldobhatja, ezért szorosabbra fonta ujjait a fegyver markolatán.

Hallotta, ahogy valaki belöki az ajtót, majd egy pillanattal később a szép, rendezett lépteket, ahogy az FBI-osok sorban beléptek, valószínűleg szolgálati fegyvereikkel pásztázva a termet.

Majd hallotta, ahogy egyikük, a megafonos nő, hangosan, és igencsak választékosan káromkodik. Pillanatokon belül társai is csatlakoztak, ki istent, ki a prostituáltakat emlegetve, sőt, az egység egyik tagja igen választékos spanyol kifejezéstárral adott hangot nemtetszésének. A férfi csak a kötőszavakat értette, de úgy érezte, jobb is így. Mikor az átkozódás végetért odafent, Jane lassan leengedte a fegyvert, s odébb lökte a padlón. Tudta, már nincs rá szüksége.

**3 órával később**

**-…szóval ott fekszem **a padlón, egyedül. Kezemben a fegyverem, de tudom, hogy nem tudom onnan eltalálni… És nincs fedezékem!

Grace csillogó szemekkel hallgatta Rigsby izgalmas történetét, mégha nem is a férfi volt a sztori sztárja. De, amilyen abszurd, olyan igaz az is, hogy a nőt valószínűleg akkor is lenyűgözte volna a férfi meséje, ha ő maga lett volna a gyilkos, az áldozat és a megmentő is egyben.

- Nincs? - kérdezett vissza Cho, aki már kevésbé volt lenyűgözve

- Hát, nem sok…

- Na és mi történt? - kérdezett közbe Grace, mielőtt Cho ismét megjegyezhette volna, hogy Rigsby mennyivel jobb helyzetben volt nála, mint legutóbb tette, mikor a férfi ezt a történetet mesélte

- Tehát ott fekszem a földön. Még érzem a puskapor szagát a levegőben...

Cho ezen a ponton magára öltött egy magához képest igencsak durcás arckifejezést, és úgy döntött, visszasétál a mentőautóhoz. Ha szerencséje van, talán kap némi fájdalomcsillapítót az ijesztő nővérkétől, aki korábban bekötötte karját. Utálta ugyan az orvosságokat, még inkább az olyan "haszontalanokat" amik csak kényelmi célokat szolgáltak, de sokkal jobban utálta Rigsby Grace számára kicsit átkomponált történeteit. És, azt is tervbe vette már, hogy amit elengedik őket a helyszínről, megkeresi Joant, hogy maga mondhassa el neki a történetet, és ne mástól kelljen a nőnek hallania, és e szép terv valóraváltásában közel sem segítette felkötött karja és a hasító fájdalom, amit érzett.

Igaz, Albert golyója nem hagyott mély sebet, valamit igencsak telibe találhatott, mert fájt, mint a vesztés, vagy legalábbis ezt mondta a kedves doktorúr az esetet dokumentálandó a diktafonjára. Akárhogy is, hősünk nem vesztett sok vért, csontja nem sérült, karja pedig előreláthatólag két-három héten belül teljesen rendbejön - igaz, valószínű, hogy az esetnek marad egy kis nyoma az érintett területeken - de a seb így is piszkosul fájt.

Ahogy a mentőautóhoz ért, meglátta, hogy rosszkor érkezett, mivel épp Jane próbált az orvos közelébe férkőzni. És mivel a férfinek egy valószínűleg repedt bordán kívül nem volt semmi baja sem - ami, valljuk be, valóban önhibájából sérült meg - Cho tudta, hogy a beszélgetés tárgya Lisbon. Ebben pedig egyáltalán nem akart zavari, még így, sajgó vállal sem.

Visszasétált tehát a két turbékoló galambhoz.

-…és bumm! Pont a szeme közé! Ilyet még nem is láttam, csak filmekben!

Sem Grace, sem Cho nem tudott ehhez mit hozzáfűzni, lehet, jobb is volt így. Azt viszont meg kell hagyni, igazat mondott a férfi. Jane, akarva vagy akaratlanul, de jobban lőtt, mint néhány lövészoktató Quanticón. Valószínű persze, hogy az "akaratlanul" az a szó, amelyik az eseményeket pontosabban leírja, sőt, méginkább a "véletlenül".

Bárhogy is, Jane ma életeket mentett, ez bizonyos.

- Lisbon hogy van? - kérdezte Rigsby, egy pár pillanattal, miután befejezte Jane lövésének dicséretét

- Nem tudni. A mentősök szerint még a kórházban is idő lesz kideríteni, pontosan mit kaphatott. De stabil volt, mikor bevitték. - válaszolt halkan Grace

- Egy pillanatra sem tért magához, míg veled volt?

- Nem… De nem is hiperventillált vagy kapálózott… Ez jó jel, nem?

Erre a kérdésre sajnos egyikük sem tudott válaszolni.

Egy hosszú pillanatig csend borult hőseinkre. Cho akarta végül megtörni, de ahogy szóra nyitotta a száját, meghallotta Jane lépteit a háta mögött.

- Mondtak valamit? - kérdezte, elfelejtve, mit akart egy pillanattal korábban

- Az állapotáról semmit. Annyit mondtak, ha odamennénk most, csak zavarnánk, és úgysem mehetnénk be hozzá. És itt sincs sok tennivaló, szóval szerintem menjünk vissza a táborba.

Jane azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy ő maga ennek ellenére is be fog menni a kórházba.

Grace vetett egy pillantást a munkájukat buzgón végző szövetségiekre és az éppen pakoló mentősökre.

- Én vezetek. - mondta végül, és elindult az autó felé. A fiúk követték.

**Egyedül a tábor** felé vezető út volt rövidnek mondható azok közül, amik ezután történtek: a Mrs. Dreyfusnak való magyarázkodás, a hosszú délután és az álmatlan éjszaka szinte valótlanul lassan telt el a teljes csapat számára. Jane-nek sikerült valahogy "megszöknie" a kocsi leparkolása és a főházba való belépésük között, de ez egyiküket sem zavarta igazán. Sőt, még azt sem találták zavarónak, hogy egész éjszaka nem látták viszont a férfit.

Az viszont igencsak meglepő volt, hogy Mrs. Dreyfust abszolút nem érintette meg lelkileg Albert halála. Persze a nő boldog sem volt - az abszurd is lett volna, valljuk be - de kijelentette, hogy valami mindig is zavarta a férfivel kapcsolatban. Hogy ez mennyire volt igaz, vagy mennyire volt utólagos okoskodás, azt egyikük sem tudta megítélni, de az talán adhatott nekik valamicske támpontot, hogy a nő igen hosszú özvegy léte alatt a férfi végig udvarolt neki, Margaret mégsem adta be a derekát.

Mikor visszaértek a házhoz, Grace nem is próbálta leplezni a szándékát, hogy aznap éjjel a másik szobában aludhasson. Eredeti célja annyi volt, hogy ne kelljen Lisbon üres helye alatt még egy éjszakát töltenie, de mikor Cho végül átvonult a másik szobába, úgy döntött, enged a csábításnak, és átfekszik Rigsby mellé.

**Jane nem tudta, **mit is fog pontosan csinálni, ha megérkezik a kórházba, de abban biztos volt, oda kell mennie. Amikor erre ráeszmélt, szó nélkül sarkonfordult és elindult vissza az autójukhoz. Grace korábban megtalálta a kulcsot Lisbon pulóverének zsebében, Jane pedig megtalálta Grace kabátjának zsebében - igaz, kissé más körülmények közt - így nem volt nehéz dolog számára bejutni a városba. Ott hamar talált egy öregurat, aki útbaigazította, így sötétedésre már a kórháznál volt. Annak ellenére, hogy milyen apró volt a város, egész hosszú idejébe telt eljutnia a kórházig.

Az épület nagy volt, fehér és öreg. A férfi pár percig csendben bámulta a homlokzatot az autó ablakából, mielőtt összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy bemenjen. Autójával gyorsan odébbállt - mivel eddig az errefelé feltehetőleg ritkán használt mentőbeállón állt - és kiszállt. Az éjszakai levegő hidege megcsapta az arcát, ő pedig megállt. Hirtelen magát is meglepve, óriási erővel belerúgott az autó egyik kerekébe. Sosem volt rá jellemző az efféle indulatosság, de most a teljes tehetetlenség állapota valahogy kihozta belőle. Egy halk káromkodást is elmormogott az orra alatt, s egész idő alatt, míg visszaért az épülethez azon gondolkodott: mi volt az utolsó alkalom, mikor ilyen szavakat használt. Mikor még az épületbe belépve sem jutott ilyen esemény az eszébe, úgy döntött, későbbre halasztja a kérdést.

Az előtér jóval világosabb volt, mint amire a férfi számított. A falak halványkékek voltak, és minden tárgyat a praktika és a könnyű tisztíthatóság jellemzett. Egyik oldalt egy padsort, a másik irányban pedig egy apró büfét látott, igaz, utóbbi már bezárt. Középen egy köríves pult foglalt helyet, ami olyan magas volt, hogy először a férfi észre sem vette a mögötte gubbasztó fiatal nőt.

- Elnézést, - kezdte, ahogy végül közelebb lépett a pulthoz, de a nő rögtön félbeszakította

- Azt a nőt keresi, ugye?

Jane egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Aztán, mivel feltételezte, hogy ha a fent említett nő helyi lenne, akkor a nővér név szerint utalt volna rá, úgy döntött, igent mond.

- Igen. Hogy van?

A nő egy pillanatig Jane arcát fürkészte, mintha azt mérlegelné, a férfi megérdemli-e, hogy tudja, végül megszólalt.

- Egyelőre jól.

- Bemehetek hozzá?

- Nos, elvileg csak hozzátartozóknak szabadna, de mivel hivatalosan még a személyazonosságát sem tudjuk, nehéz lenne bebizonyítani, hogy nem rokona.

Jane érezte, hogy túl könnyű dolga van, ezért kivárt.

- Persze ennek ára van…

- És mi is az az ár, Samantha? - pillantott Jane a nő névtáblájára

- Kellene nekem egy társadalombiztosítási szám… Akkor befejezhetném a papírmunkát, és nem kéne megvárnom, míg az átkozott rendszer megtalálja az adatbázisban egy-két óra alatt.

Jane bólintott.

- Meglátom, mit tehetek.

Gyorsan kisétált az épület elé, és tárcsázta a CBI központot. Szerencséje volt: még bent találta az egyik titkárnőt a számviteli irodában. Elő sem kellett adnia, csak a történtek felét, és a kedves hölgy máris nagyokat sóhajtozva, különböző felsőbb hatalmakat emlegetve kereste a megfelelő aktát. Pár pillanat telt csak el a szétkapcsolás után, és Jane telefonja pittyent is: jelezve: megkapta az adatokat.

Samantha pillanatok alatt felvitte az adatokat a kórlapra. Látszott az arcán: nagyon elégedett magával. Miután befejezte, odanyújtott Jane-nek egy másolatot.

- Ezen van minden, amit eddig megnéztünk, de nem sok. Nem vagyunk igazán felszerelve ilyesmire. A szobaszám a jobb felső sarkán van.

S már el is tűnt.

Jane végigfutotta a lapot, de semmi olyat nem talált, ami érdekes lett volna. Az orvosok elvégezték a rutinvizsgálatokat, és egy pár további tesztet. Nem derült ki, mit kapott a nő, de már azt tudták, vagy nem volt túl veszélyes, vagy nem volt túl gyakori. Akárhogy is, az orvos azt gondolta, másnapra talán már magánál lesz. A férfi egy pár pillanatig még csendben állt, majd a terem egyik falához sétált, ahol a pad fölé az épület térképe volt erősítve. Hamar megtalálta, amit keresett, s tovább is indult a megfelelő irányba.

**Teresa Lisbon a legirritálóbb **pittyegő hangra ébredt, amit életében hallott. Egy pár percig, talán egy negyedóráig halkan, mozdulatlanul tűrte a dobhártyái ellen irányuló támadást, abban a tévhitben élve, hogy ha elég ideig nem vesz tudomást a zavaró hangról, akkor az egy idő után megszűnik létezni. Azonban minden pittyenés egyre csak hangosabbnak tűnt. Tizenhét perc után adta fel a küzdelmet, és megpróbált oldalára fordulni. Azonban ahogy megpróbált megmozdulni, hirtelen rájött, hogy mi volt az a furcsa érzés, amit ébredése pillanatában érzett egy szempillantásnyi időre, és képtelen volt azonosítani. Egyik kezét a szája elé kapta, mialatt lassan és mélyen lélegzett be. Ahogy visszahelyezte testsúlyát hátára, és visszakerült kiindulóhelyzetébe, egy pár pillanat alatt jobban érezte magát.

Azt azonban még mindig nem tudta, mi lehet a hang. És nem is tervezte megtudni. Érezte, ha kinyitná szemeit, feje is fájni kezdene.

Aztán, mikor egy pillanattal később ráébredt, hogy otthonában teljesen biztosan semmi sem ad ilyen hangokat, úgy döntött, vállalja a kockázatot.

Ahogy kinyitotta szemeit, először elvakította a fény, de pillanatokon belül rájött: egy kórházi szobában van. Legtöbb esetben ez nagyon felzaklatta volna lelkileg, most, annak ellenére, hogy nem tudta miért, teljesen nyugodt volt.

Feje, mint az gondolta, fájni kezdett, de harcolt a késztetéssel, hogy becsukja szemeit. Jobbra pillantott, s egy nagy ablakot látott. Kint hajnalodott vagy alkonyodott, nem tudta megmondani. Közte és az ablak közt egy másik ágy állt, de az be volt vetve. Szintén jobbján volt még egy apró vasasztalka és egy szebb napokat is látott fikusz.

A szemközti fal minden dekorációt mellőzött, s csak egy kissé nyitva hagyott ajtó törte meg a monoton halványzöld felület egészét.

A bal oldali fal túlsó végén szintén egy ajtó volt, s abból, hogy ez valamivel nagyobb volt és be is volt zárva, a nő arra következtetett: ez vezethet a folyosóra és a másik a mosdóba. Elméje közel sem volt olyan fényes állapotban, hogy ezt a következtetést tudatosan vonta volna le, sokkal inkább az ürítés iránt érzett csillapíthatatlan vágy hajtotta.

Ahogy azon gondolkodott, mennyire kavarná fel gyomrát, ha megpróbálna kibotorkálni a mosdóba, agya újabb részletet dolgozott fel a még mindig kissé homályos külvilágból.

Az a részlet pedig egy olyan hang volt, amely alig volt valamivel hangosabb, mint a monitorok csipogása, és hasonlóan szabályos volt. Fajtáját tekintve mély volt, s feltehetőleg egy embertől származott.

Lisbon egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, nem tudva, hogy akarja-e tudni.

Végül ismét kinyitotta, és lassan oldalra fordította fejét, hogy lássa a terem azon részét is, ami eddig kiesett látószögéből.

Ágya merőleges volt a falra, mint azt eddig is gyanította, s közvetlen mellette - ott, ahol a túloldalt az éjjeliszekrény állt - egy nagy géptorony pityegett kijelzőkkel, kábelekkel és adagolókkal.

A torony túloldalán pedig, egy egykoron a földhöz csavarozott, mára azonban mobilitását visszanyert vasszékben ott szuszogott Jane.

Lisbon nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy visszafeküdt párnáira. Becsukta a szemeit. _Csak egy pillanat…_ - mondogatta magában arra referálva, hogy ki kellett mennie, méghozzá sürgősen, de egy pár másodperc sem telt belé, s ismét aludt.

**Mikor legközelebb kinyitotta **a szemeit, arccal a férfi irányába nézett, de Jane már nem volt ott. Érezte, nem aludt egy vagy két óránál többet, s mivel odakint már jóval fényesebb volt minden, feltételezte, nyolc óra körül járhat az idő.

Azt is érezte, tovább már nem halogathatja a kimenetelt, így gyorsan végignézett magán, miket kellhet lekapcsolnia, hogy kiszabaduljon.

Igencsak meg volt lepve, mikor rájött, a gépeket közben kikapcsolták, s mindössze egy infúzió volt bekötve karjába. Az állvány ágya bal oldalán állt, az oldalon, amelyiken nem védte magas vasvért a lehullástól. Ez pedig egy nyílt felhívás volt keringőre.

Óvatosan felült, s leengedte lábait az ágy oldalán. Alacsony termetének hála, lábujjainak csak hegye érintette a földet, s egy pillanatig fontolgatta, lelépjen-e a kőre, mivel érezte, nem lesz egyszerű dolga a visszamászással.

Végül döntött. Ha más nem, majd leül a székbe, és megvárja az egyik nővért.

Jobb karjával kicsit meglökte magát, és sikerült is egyensúlya elvesztése nélkül megállnia a padlón. Baljával gyorsan belekapaszkodott az infúzióállványba és elindult.

Lassan lépett, mert bár sehol sem érzett testében konkrét fájdalmat, egy megmagyarázhatatlan erőtlenségérzet lett úrrá rajta. Teljes erejéből szorította a vékony fémcsövet, mégis tudta, sokkal erősebben is bele tudna kapaszkodni, ha csak az izmain múlna a dolog. De arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mi gátolhatja meg őket benne.

Fél úton járt a fürdőszoba felé, mikor Jane belépett az ajtón. A férfi civil ruhát viselt, arcán többnapos borosta volt, ami eddig fel sem tűnt a nőnek, s egyik kezében egy papírzacskót szorongatott.

Ahogy Jane feldolgozta, mit is lát pontosan, beljebblépett, berántotta az ajtót, és óvatos mozdulattal az ágyra dobta a zacskót. Majd, mielőtt a nő tiltakozni kezdhetett volna, mellette termett, átkarolta és elkezdte az ágy felé terelni.

- Mióta vagy ébren? - kérdezte a férfi

- Alig egy pár perce, de…

- Jól vagy? Nem fáj semmid?

- A fejem egy kicsit, de…

- Éhes vagy?

- Igen, de…

- Mi de?

- Elég fontos lenne kimennem a mosdóba. - sikerült végre befejeznie a nőnek, pont mikorra visszaértek ágyához

- Ó…

Jane ismét belekarolt, és segített a nőnek megfordulni, ami az állvánnyal és az infúzió csövével nem volt egy túl egyszerű feladat.

- Tudod, egyedül is menne. - jegyezte meg a nő, elnyomva egy ásítást

- Tudom. - válaszolt Jane, mialatt mindketten tudták, a dolog nem feltétlenül igaz

Lassan ismét kibotorkáltak a mosdóajtóig, majd, egy pillanat habozás után, Jane megállt. A nő hálásan mosolygott, és becsukta az ajtót.

Jane megtett egy apró kört a szobában, majd mikor rájött, Lisbon még bent lesz egy ideig, leült a székére. Maga sem tudta, mit akar mondani a nőnek, mit _tud _mondani a nőnek. Végül úgy döntött, egyelőre hagyja, hogy Lisbon irányítsa a beszélgetést, azaz nem mond semmit, míg nem kérdik. Ha pedig a nő olyat kérdezne, amire nem szeretne válaszolni… Nos, korábban sem okozott olyan nagy gondot számára füllenteni egy kicsit.

Ahogy ezt a döntést meghozta, hallotta, hogy a fal túlsó oldalán megnyílik egy csap. Visszasietett az ajtóhoz, s egy pillanattal később már bele is karolt a kilépő Lisbonba.

A nő nem szólt semmit, de rátámaszkodott a segítő kézre. Jane tudta, mennyire utálja a nő az érzést, hogy segítségre van szüksége, így ő is néma maradt.

Ahogy elérték az ágyat, Jane nem tudta segítsen-e a nőnek. Végül, mikor látta, Lisbon egyedül is boldogul, közelebbhúzta a székét és maga is leült.

Egy pár pillanatig csendben nézték egymást.

- Hoztam egy pár szendvicset a szomszéd bisztróból… - kezdte Jane, és a zacskó felé intett - határozottan jobbak, mint az itteni koszt.

Lisbon bólintott, és a zacskóért nyúlt.

- Az egyik sonkás a másik krémsajtos.

Lisbont nem igazán érdekelte melyik melyik, inkább csak kiragadta a felsőt, és kicsomagolta a celofánból. Beleharapott, ám így sem tudta eldönteni, melyikhez lehet szerencséje. Jane elvette a zacskót és kihalászta belőle a másik szendvicset.

- Szóval, - kezdte Lisbon, miután lenyelte a második falatot - mi a franc történt?

- Adódott egy kis komplikáció, mikor Grace-t kerestük.

- A többiek jól vannak? - a nő hangján aggodalom hallatszott

- Igen.

- Hol vannak?

- Vissza kellett menniük Sacramentóba. Az FBI-osok mindenkit visszarendeltek, mivel itt már nem igazán volt dolguk, és a jelentéseiket otthon is meg tudják írni.

- És te? Te miért vagy még itt?

Jane egy pár pillanatig nem szólt. Az igazi ok, amiért nem ment haza a nő volt. Miután az orvosok megkapták a további laboreredményeket, mindenki tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, és Lisbon magához tér. Nagy baja nem lesz, talán csak egy kicsit szédül pár napig. A csapatot az FBI-osok, akik átvették a helyzet irányítását mindenféle olyan szabályokra hivatkozva, amikről még Grace, a szabálykönyveket legbehatóbban ismerő csapattag sem hallott soha, visszarendelték Sacramentóba, akár tetszett nekik akár nem. Azonban Jane, pont, mint bármelyik másik tanácsadó vagy ügynök, abban a pillanatban fel lett függesztve, hogy az első helyszínre érkező ügynökök megtudták, ő lőtte le Albertet. És ha felfüggesztették, azt nem várhatták el tőle, hogy utána bármilyen parancsot is teljesítsen.

Másik oldalon viszont, Jane-t csöppet sem zavarta volna, ha otthon lehet. El tudta volna fogadni, ha a saját ágyában aludhat a kis, bogárlakta motel helyett, ahová át kellett költöznie, egy bögre igazi teától pedig hónapokra a fellegekben érezte volna magát, de mégis, ha arra gondolt, hogy a nő egyedül maradna, saját kényelme egy pillanat alatt elértéktelenedni látszott számára. Tudta, hogy Lisbonra vigyáznának, tudta, hogy valaki mindig lenne mellette, ha ő is visszamenne Sacramentóba. Mégis, ő maga akart lenni az a személy, akit a nő meglát, mikor magáhoztér.

Amit viszont nem tudott, az az volt, hogy meg akarja-e ezt mondani a nőnek. El akarja-e Lisbonnak mondani azokat a dolgokat, amikről abban a pár órában gondolkodott, mikor az ágy mellett virrasztva maga sem tudta, hogy a nő túléli-e. El akarja-e mondani, mire jött rá. El _tudja-e_ mondani, hogy mire jött rá?

- Fel lettem - kezdte, de szinte abban a pillanatban vissza is harapta a mondatot - Nem akartam megint magára hagyni azt, akit szeretek. - mondta végül, s óvatosan megfogta a kezét

Lisbon elmosolyodott. Már nem érdekelte, mi történt, míg aludt.

**Vége.**

**Igen, ide is eljutottunk. Remélem, hogy tetszett, és nem ábrándított ki titeket a befejezés. **

**Egyetlenegy utolsó kis véleményt még kaphatnék?**


End file.
